Demigod or Just God?
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Fem-Perci is the daughter of Loki, Discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D she is taken to Asgard. How can she fight Kronos off realm and keep her Greek parentage a secret. Post-BotL, Post-Avengers. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Avenger's and Percy Jackson universes. I hope that you enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Tony's P.O.V

I didn't understand it, a girl had been delivered to the avengers tower and she did not look happy. In fact if looks could kill, we'd all be pretty screwed by now.

"Congratulations Thor, you're an uncle," Fury said, tossing the girl at him. She looked about fifteen, just. There was a bang and Fury fell to the floor.

"And you're an asshole," she snarked. Backing into the wall and holding the gun outstretched.

"Put the gun down," everyone started yelling. I just looked at her, then at Fury. She'd shot him in the knee, not even aiming at his chest or head. At that range, no matter how bad a shot she was she could have killed him. Which meant she didn't want to.

"That was pretty awesome kid," I told her, seriously impressed.

"Yeah well he kidnapped me from my home, integrated me and tried to take away my mom," she replied, clearly unimpressed.

"Your mother is a shape shifting evil god," Fury spat, "Loki, your mom, isn't even a woman."

"You know, you say all this like I give a flying fuck," she growled, "But I've known this for the past three years."

"You are truly my niece?" Thor asked her softly.

"Depends, are you my mom's brother?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded smiling.

"Then obviously, now I'd like to leave," she declared, "Which is the way out?" Clint shot her with a tranquilliser dart. She threw him a feral glared when she noticed where he was hiding.

"Pussy," she shouted.

"You niece is awesome," I told Thor seriously. He just looked at her like she was… hope. I didn't get why; his brother was still a prick. Then again I suppose he's a prick with something to lose now.

"Who's she?" Steve asked walking in to see her passed out on the couch. We didn't tie her up. Thor wouldn't allow it, not to mention she wouldn't have the necessary skills to get past all of us.

"It appears that Loki had a child," Thor rumbled.

"And get this, he didn't father her," I said with glee, "Reindeer Games is her mommy." There was a brief debate about the possibilities of that being physically possible, human science versus godly magic and such.

"Fury want her here so that Loki can be lured in and imprisoned," Natasha said, "He also wants a sample of her blood."

"That poor child, she must have had a terrible childhood," Steve said pityingly.

"You will not," Thor said, taking the needle for Natasha and lobbing it out a window, "That is my niece, she is a rightful Princess of Asgard. You will not be taking anything from her."

"If she is to stay here, then we need to know what she's capable of and how to stop her," she protested, "Especially if she has some sort of sick loyalty to that monster." Thor was about to protest but he didn't get the chance to.

Thor's niece had already grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the coffee table, a knee slamming into her stomach. We were all rendered speechless; nobody got the drop on Black Widow, ever.

"That's my mom, your trash talking bitch," she said darkly. I raised my eyebrow. Nice, it's been to long since anyone's taken her down a peg.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked interestedly. She looked at the furious red head being held back by Thor and back to me.

"About two seconds ago. Can I go now?" she said, "I have places to go, all of them that include being some place other than here. Actually pretty much anywhere but here."

"You know that most other people would be ecstatic about being in Stark tower talking to me," I replied slightly defensively.

"Tony Stark?" she asked sounding somewhat resigned, "Awesome really, if my friend Annabeth was here you could be giving each other numerous brain-gasm's. The only thing I would enjoy right now is direction to the way out."

"That is not happening," Thor said gravely, "You will return to Asgard with me and stay there. As a princess."

"Me, a Princess?" she scoffed in disbelief, "Are you fucking high?" I exploded into laughter; really I couldn't keep it in anymore. Really, this girl was hilarious.

"You will return with me," Thor said simply. She face-palmed.

"Over my cold dead body, all I want to do is go home," she replied, muttering something in another language. I didn't know what it was she was saying but Thor did and he looked mildly impressed.

"You know that Loki is to be imprisoned," Thor said apologetically.

"The last time one of my uncles took my mom away from me I shot him repeatedly," she said matter of factly, "This was the summer before she became a he and confessed about being Loki."

"Wait what?" Steve asked dramatically.

"Don't worry, he lived," she waved off.

"Hey kid, do you even have a name?" I asked suddenly. She blinked and looked up.

"Perci," she said finally, "My name is Perci."

"That can't be your full name," I responded.

"Well it's all your getting," she said shrugging, "I hate my full name."

In the end, Thor tricked her up onto the balcony and disappeared in a flash of bright light. We all had different opinions about this. I thought she'd have been a hoot to have around, but I also thought they should of left her with her mom. Whether or not he was crazy as a bag of cats.

Natasha was on the warpath with Fury. She was pissed and so was he; note to self, keep them out of my lab. Steve and Clint thought that it was best that she go hang out with family on Asgard.

I couldn't help at chuckle at what they were in for up there. She didn't seem like a particularly easy kid.

* * *

**Done, what do you think? Any good, any suggestions? Review and let me know what you think should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that anyone recognises from other places. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Perci's P.O.V

"You bastard," I spat kicking my giant blonde, shiny new uncle in the shin.

"You must return and meet the All-father," he replied, there was a dark skinned man with golden eyes and a big, big sword looked at me in amusement.

"And if I do this I can leave?" I groused, I turned sixteen soon. I didn't have time to go talk to lost family members that were just as temperamental as my dad's side. Not with the prophecy looming over me, and the complete certainty I had that I wasn't going to walk away at the final battle.

"Thor," three men and a woman shouted coming over to greet my uncle. The asked about how he was, if there was any news on my mother and who I was.

"Friends, this is my niece Percy," he introduced, "Percy, these are my friends the warrior's three and Lady Sif."

"I know who they are," I replied, "Mom told me."

"She is Loki's daughter," Sif replied suspiciously, "Can we be certain she will not betray us."

"Honey I would screw you over in a New York minute if it meant getting out of here," I told her matter of factly, "Most people that have been _kidnapped _tend to do that to the people holding them hostage."

"Niece, even if I did let you return to my brother I would have been made to bring you here anyhow," Uncle Thor said seriously.

"Made?" I replied my voice dripping with disbelief, "Nobody makes us do anything." They joined us to escort me to meet my grandparents, adopted grandparents that weren't really adoptive. Nix mentioned something about a magic adopting ritual. Now where was the Ever-Knowing, Premonitionally-abled Soothsayer Without Equal, Proto-Valkyrie when you need her?

"You must show the All-father respected," my uncle cautioned, "He may be displeased with your very existence." Like that's a first, I thought to myself amusedly.

"Trust me, no matter how bad he could possibly be worse than my other grandfather," I replied matter of factly, "And I refuse to go in there and be anything less than myself. You kidnapped me, you deal with it."

The throne room was beautiful, it would have sent any jewel obsessed Valkyrie into a free fight for all. I was barely paying attention to what my uncle was saying. He basically explained that I was the daughter of Loki and how I fell into his _'possession'. _Bastard.

"Come forward, granddaughter," the man on the throne said. He was intimidating looking, I guess but I was used to power displays as such. A bandage covered one of his eyes and he looked at me gravely. I stepped forward.

"Will you not bow before the All-father," somebody demanded.

"Nope," I said popping the p, "The idea of bowing to family is ridiculous and against my principles."

"I am the king of Asgard and a god," he stated in a gravel like voice.

"Not my king, not my god," I said resolutely, "I don't even want to be here, I was kidnapped."

"You are the daughter of Loki," he started. I widened my eyes in mock surprise letting out an overdramatic gasp.

"Oh, really," I said scathingly, "I never knew." He threw me a glare.

"And as such you must not be allowed to be used by your mother," he declared. Anger bubbled up inside me. How dare he talk about my mom like that?

"No because the way I heard it, the only one with a propensity for screwing over their children is you," I replied coolly. Lightning cackled explosively outside and he drew himself up in the traditional angry god pose.

"Yeah, yeah," I said in a bored tone, "Blah, blah, blah. You know if you intend to keep me trapped in the place that is technologically behind Earth by about five hundred or so years, the ocean better be in bloody walking distance."

With that I walked out the doors I came in, leaving a stunned assembly behind me and set out in search for the sea. I wandered through the town and used my senses to finally find it. Peeling off my shoes I dipped my feet into the sea and sighed in contentment.

Breath, I told myself. Just breath. Slowly I took stock of my situation. I was stuck, off realm with my sixteenth birthday only six months away. I wasn't going to live past Kronos's final assault. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I was going to die.

He was attacking more everyday and I had to be there to help camp. They were my family too. I wasn't sure how they'd react to mom having an affair with a god for another Parthenon so I couldn't say anything. I would just have to find a way out of here. I may not have been very interested in harnessing whatever magic I had before, but now I had little choice in the matter.

They say that almost all miracles are founded in desperation. I resolved two things before my grandmother found me. I'd give my new family members a chance and I wouldn't change myself for them. No matter what happens here.

"I think that you have earned the respect of your grandfather permanently," she said softly, standing just out of reach of the tide, "Not that he'll ever tell you that."

"What did you want?" I asked finally.

"I lost my son, will you deny me the chance to know my granddaughter too?" she asked in return. I looked at her, she wasn't anything like I expected when I heard of the Valkyries speak of her.

"I'm complicated and I don't think that I'll ever be what you want," I said walking over to her, "You just have to deal with the fact that I'll never change for anyone other than myself."

"That's fine," she reassured, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me back up to the castle. She took me to a beautiful room, with a large bed and a balcony. The room was filled with books and fur blankets. In the corner there was a screen and an arch shaped doorway in another wall with no door, where a pool was embedded into the marble floor. It was full of steaming hot water.

"Relax, have a bath and get changed," grandmother encouraged, "You may spend the rest of the day here uninterrupted if you wish, to come to terms with your new situation. I will find you some new clothes."

"That wont be necessary," I said enlarging my bag, that I took on ever quest and was filled with everything I could possibly need, "I have everything I need right here."

"Never the less, I shall return with a dress," she replied, I undressed and sank into my bath. Wait… it was seawater? That's just perfect I sighed sinking underwater.

* * *

**There. Worth the time it took you to read it? I hope so, now how is she going to manage to sneak out to fight the Titan war? And how is she going to be treated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Chapter two here we go. The beginning of a princess conformation program and Perci's rebellion.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I had to get into contact with Clint, stupid son of Apollo. I realise I was mad but he didn't have to shoot me with a tranquilliser dart from afar. I wouldn't have hurt anyone… else… much.

Dressing in one of the shirts I'd stole from Nix, it was black and read _'Be reasonable, do it my way' _and a pair of jeans, cowboy boots resting on the floor ready to slip on at a moments notice.

"Mother fucker," I swore staring at the _baby pink, sparkly _dress from hell that looked like someone had found Barbie, drugged her and stole her princess dress. Fuck this nooseage, I thought hanging it in the very, very back of the walk in wardrobe.

"Son of a bitch," I cursed, I couldn't get a signal on my mobile phone. I was off realm, it was expected but… damn, how was I sneakily going to get out of here now. The answer left me shivering, magic.

Returning to the bathroom I I'M, you know Iris-messaged, Clint.

"My life sucks," I told him, "Don't tell anyone that I'm here?"

"No problem," he replied, "I can't believe that _Loki _is your mom, she's so nice and her cookies are amazing. It's not fair, he brainwashed me into nearly destroying the world."

"Nah, he pissed you lot off into saving it because he couldn't," I replied, "My idea, sorry."

"Why am I not surprised?" he said cursing, "Fine… I forgive you, mainly because I have to."

"Yep, see you later," I said, "Someone's coming." I hung up in time to see my uncle walk in.

"My mother left you a dress," he said in confusion to my attire.

"Yes she did," I said in agreement, "It was ugly." He nearly dropped the tray he was holding in surprise. Oh, food. My stomach grumbled.

"Don't tell my mother that," he warned. He tried to find out about me. Asking me simple questions. Like what was my favourite colour, sea green. Where was my father, which I didn't answer because even I'm not stupid enough to say _'Hey, my dad's Poseidon.'_

Which got me thinking about my step-dad Gabriel, he wasn't actually nasty and horrible. That wasn't what kept the monsters away from me mostly, it was the lingering smell of Archangel that lingered on me. Yeah, centuries ago he ran away from his family and stunt doubled as my mom. They'd been on and off for about as long. They married last year though. It was cool; mom even wore a dress and went as a she. Maybe that was my ticket out.

"Can you do magic?" Uncle Thor asked suddenly.

"You know your shit at being sneaky," I replied. He looked a little sheepish.

"You did not answer the question," he responded. I eyed the plate of food in front of me. There was a small jug of gravy. I levitated it and poured some on the vegetables in front of me. It placed back on the table and the fork speared a piece of potato and rose in front of me. I opened my mouth and it moved inside. Chewing the potato and swallowing it I placed the fork down.

"That's about all I can do," I said, "I've learned to be careful with magic."

"Why?" Thor asked, "My brother always made it sound like such a gift."

"The thing about magic is it's a lot like flying," I responded laughing, "If you realise that you have no idea what you're doing halfway through the results are going to be fugly."

"Fugly?" he asked curiously.

"Fucking ugly," I said seriously. He let out a boom of laughter and I shook my head. He left and I finished my meal before looking going out in search of a library.

I found it and looked through for some books on power generating and getting a signal for my phone and my Ipod. The importance of my Ipod _cannot _be overstated. I can't sleep without it, plus I needed it to be able to practice dancing.

I took a couple of the books back with me. Getting my phone up and running was important. Otherwise I could get into contact with other demigods; I only had so many drachmas.

The night passed with me reading well into it, about using ruins to power and transmit a signal to my phone. The next morning I was woken up by a maid, she wanted to help me dress. I sent her outside and did it for myself.

"That isn't what her majesty chose for you to wear," the terrified maid said as I made my way to the dining hall.

"To bad," I said, "This is what I feel comfortable in." I was wear blue skinny jeans with brown cowboy boots, a white shirt that read, _'Who needs sex when life already fucks me over at ever chance?' _a billowy sheer long-sleeved over shirt hung down to knees and I braided my hair.

"I didn't pick that," my grandmother murmured in a soft voice. I didn't think that I was meant to hear.

"I didn't sign on to be your Barbie doll," I said being ushered to sit next to my grandmother and Uncle Thor. I ate a lot of fruit and drank some of the wine that sat at the table.

"So early in the morning?" Lady Sif asked me scathingly. I raised an eyebrow, before groaning.

"Oh gods, not another one," I sighed and tipped back my glass emptying it in a single swallow.

"Try to be nice," Uncle Thor said smiling.

"Fine," I replied, "So what exactly am I supposed to do around here all day? Is there some sort of war games I can join in with or sparring or something?"

"A princess should never be on the field of battle," Odin decreed, "It is to dangerous and not a place for you. What do you know of sparring anyway?"

"That on a realm full of people packing weapons that learning looks like a good idea," I said frowning.

"That so, you will not," he said in a final tone. I repressed the urge to throw my knife at him. Deep breaths, count to three and keep calm.

"It's not like you should be taught the ways of an Asgardian warrior, you are the daughter of that traitor," Lady Sif began to rant. Thud, the knife slammed through her hand and into the wood beneath.

"I don't know the particulars of what mom did here and your confusing me with someone that gives a crap if you think I care," I said in a soft dangerous voice, "The next person to talk about my mom like that in front of me will get a knife somewhere less easy to fix than a hand."

Sif cradled her bleeding hand against her chest and looked at me with disbelief.

"Loki hurt a lot of people here," Uncle Thor said guardedly.

"Mom also loved me more than anyone else ever has and has taken care of me my whole life, imagine your reaction if it was your mother that she was talking about," I replied stonily. He understood when I put it like that.

It still didn't mean that I didn't get a lecture, I was wrong to deal with things that way and my language was unbefitting of a princess. I snorted, and told them that they were the only things keeping me here.

I'm not sure that they knew what to say to that. I didn't care; I just ate my breakfast in silence.

* * *

**There, not sure what to make of the rest of it. How long should it take her to find a way around the medieval technology problem?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except all enjoyment you derive from reading this. All enjoyment, happiness and/or other emotion's can be returned via review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

After breakfast my grandmother took me to go see one of her friends. It was a sneaky euphuism for shopping trip. I was dragged onto a platform and measured. They even checked the size I would be for a corset.

"I am not wearing a corset," I said resolutely.

"You need undergarments," grandmother said. I snorted.

"I have undergarments, anything that involves that amount of pain should be illegal," I told her, "Not wearing it. How would I be able to run?"

"Why would you need to run?" she asked, "You're a princess, it is unnecessary." I could feel the walls around me closing in and I swore to the gods that I would have to get out. They wouldn't even let me pick my own wardrobe; I just was shuffled off on a tour of the kingdom.

"I miss mom," I sighed after hours and hours of walking and talking and feeling as though I should be pulling my hair out. They were going to have a feast, _'In honour of the new princess,' _and I was expected to dance.

"You can dance, can you not?" Odin asked me; I looked at my grandfather and laughed.

"I can dance in circles, probably around you," I replied tartly. I had been taking dance classes for as far back as I can remember; ballet was the main one that stuck. I enjoyed plenty of the other's as well. Mom even managed to teach me how to do Asgardian dances and etiquette.

"I am not wearing that," I told Frigga as she laid the pink dress from the back of my wardrobe out.

"You have no choice, I have the ability to make you," she replied.

"No one makes me do anything," I scoffed, "I have a dress to wear." I pulled out one of the ballet costumes I had in my bag. I did seriously have everything in there and lay it on the bed digging around for the matching shoes.

I darted behind the screen to change while grandmother sat on the bed waiting. I slipped the black stockings on first before commencing with the dress. I stepped into the leotard part and pulled it up over my chest. It was skin tight at the top with clear straps.

The front was embroidered with flowers in a slightly silvery coloured white, almost matching the dress completely. The skirt hung down to mid-calf in layers of silk and gauze. I pulled on the matching ballet slippers and tied them before stepping out from behind the screen.

"You look beautiful, not particularly Asgardian," she said, "But beautiful nonetheless." I smiled and went to brush out my hair. Re-braiding the top half into complex multiple braids and wrapping them around my head like a crown, the rest falling down into black locks.

"Maybe you should leave that out," she said pointing to the coral and pearl pin that riptide became when I wasn't using it. I wondered why it wouldn't stay a pen, but it was better than the circlet that it was at first.

"No," I said firmly, "It was a gift from my father. Where I go, it goes." I did, however pin it to the strapless bra I was wearing underneath my dress. I wasn't going to leave my sword here.

I was actually introduced to the whole of Asgardian society. It was horrifying. My grandfather is a bastard.

"May I present to the Princess Percianna, daughter of Loki," Odin declared, holding his hand out. I placed mine in his and allowed me to lead me out to the balcony where thousands of people cheered and welcomed me. I wonder if they really felt like that, or if they were just trying to appease their king.

"She is, returned to our realm for the first time where she will remain," he said clearly and I barely suppressed a growl. How dare he, I suppose nobody told him the sea is not to be restrained. "As a sign of this, we gift her with this tiara, as a reminder of who she is and the responsibilities of which that comes with. For now, we shall celebrate," he declared placing a silver crown upon my head, "May I have the first dance, granddaughter?"

"Of course," I said clearly. The orchestra started up and he led me to the centre of the ballroom. I wondered briefly if I should just do the dance perfectly, or whether I should… add to it. I looked at his smug smirk and returned it. Addition's it is, I thought to myself.

The music was beautiful, light and airy. We spun around the room in a complicated waltz, when suddenly on every turn I rose onto to my toes and made him compensate. Sometimes I would extend one leg out and then curl it inwards while I spun. When the music stopped cheers echoed throughout the hall.

"May I speak to you grandfather?" I asked politely. We went to a seclude balcony and I spun around and clocked him in the face so hard that I felt my fingers fracture. He stumbled back against the wall. "How dare you make decisions for me," I growled, "I am not yours to command, we are family, nothing more."

"Exactly," he answered, "You are my granddaughter and under my care. As such you will accept the responsibilities that go as such."

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch," I said slowly red covering my vision, the sea in the distance rising into a storm, "I am only here because Uncle Thor kidnapped me. I have a mom to take care of me, a stepfather, a father, other aunts and uncles and a multitude of cousins. I didn't need any of this."

"And now you have it anyway," he replied, "You will see my son returned to me."

"No," I said with a cocky smile, because this round I had won, "He can't because he promised that if this ever happened he wouldn't."

"Loki is know as the god of lies," he said coldly, "Do you really think that he will honour it, if to disobey meant to see his daughter again. I hold all the cards."

"I was once told to always get a solemn oath," I told him remembering Uncle Hades words, "He can't, he vowed to the Lore that he wouldn't. So you can take your cards and shove them up your ass."

With that I strode back into the ballroom and got myself a glass of godly alcohol and sipped it. I caught sight of the delicate silver crown sitting perfectly on my head, diamonds adorning it glimmering in the light. It was going to be a long, long way to home.

* * *

**Finished, was it good. Tell me? Tell me! I am definitely going to need some advice on what happens when the Greek gods and the Norse gods realise that she's a half blood god, not demigod. Not that she realises the perks of that yet. Mainly because I hadn't thought of them yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, also I apologise for my muses potty mouth. Enjoy, I know I sure as hell did.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I was a little bit drunk by the end of the night… all right I was drunk a lot. I still managed to behave better than some of the other patrons of the event. I swallowed a double shot in reflex every time one of Uncle Thor's friends opened their mouth. Morons.

"So you are to be staying with us then?" Uncle Thor asked when he was helping me find my way back to my own room after the festivities.

"No," I replied defiantly. I had other thing to do, like beating Kronos… hey now there's an idea I thought sluggishly, I get my grandfathers to kill _each other_ and then I won't have any problems at all.

"My father spoke otherwise," he said as if that explained it. The said thing is that it probably did. Asshat.

"Well, your daddy is a twit," I quoted Matilda the movie, "Speaking of him, where does one hide an All-father sized body around here."

"I understand that you're upset," he started. I cut him off at the ridiculousness of the understatement.

"Upset? _Upset?_" I asked with my eyes flashing dangerously, "Upset was when I got told that I couldn't use a sword here because I'm a princess now. Upset was when I grandmother and I had an argument about me wearing the dress-from-hell. Announcing to the entire realm that I was going to stay here and he was never going to let me see my mom ever again, _was a little bit more than upset."_

The ground shook a little but I tossed one of the vases on the table we were passing against the wall to disguise it. Probably wouldn't have worked if he were sober.

"Mayhap I should stay with you this night to make sure you do not do yourself injury," Uncle Thor said. Horror flushed through me.

"Hell no," I retorted speedily, "You can't stay while I'm trying to sleep. You hair is like a night-light, your so_ blonde_." I said blonde like one says brain-eating monster. He chuckled to himself and said goodnight.

I stripped off my clothes and curled into my nice warm bed and snuggled against the furs. I woke early, my Ipod wasn't on so I couldn't go back to sleep. The sun had just begun to rise. I sat up cautiously. I didn't usually get hangovers, but after downing what was essentially the rum of the gods as much as I did last night I was hesitant. A few moments later I determined I was all right and got up.

I cannot believe that my ass-butt (Don't ask I picked it up from one of Gabriel's equally disowned little brothers,) grandfather was trying to keep me here by telling the public that I wasn't going anywhere. He was trying to rule my life _and it was pissing me off._ Not to mention he told the whole bloody realm my full name. I hate being called Percianna. I think I preferred Kronos trying to kill me all the time.

Phone, I thought blearily. I need to talk to someone that didn't make me want to ram a spork into my brain repeatedly. I'd IM Annabeth later on tonight and get my Wise-girl fix.

I dressed in earth clothes, tossing the crown on the dresser and running a brush through my hair. It may have been beautiful, but diamond incrusted chains would be more appropriate.

I spent the morning ignoring anyone on the other side of my bedroom door and reading. In fact that was basically the next few days until I received a visit from someone smart enough to pick the lock.

"That one," he said pointing to a collection of ruins on a sheet of paper, "That one is the one you want for power and these are the ones that are going to get you a signal." I turned and looked up at the man from the bridge, with the golden eyes that were almost like Nix's.

"You have sight?" I asked, "Don't you?" He nodded. I slapped him in the arm. "That's for divvying the goods to granddad about my real name," I said grouchily.

"I saw the Lady Phoenix paying a visit to take you back if you did not call," he replied softly, "It is strange though, I cannot see anything about you." With that he left. I didn't find out his name until much, much later. Or by Lady Phoenix, he just meant Nix.

For now though I was busy inscribing the ruins on my phone and Ipod. I took a deep breath and channelled my magic into them. The amount of time I had spent meditating to learn about my magic and how to use it was insane.

If I had been at camp I would have been up in the arena training. As it was, I settled for dancing. It wasn't as good, but I still enjoyed myself. Half an hour later I had reception, I held down the one button.

"_Hello,_" the voice on the other end said, and I wanted to melt into a big puddle of happiness right there and then.

"Mom," I said joyfully. We stayed on the phone for ages, until I was asked by one of the maids to go and see my grandparents and uncle in the throne room.

"I believe we have left you enough time to settle in," Grandfather decreed, "It is time for you to begin you lessons and take up your royal duties and responsibilities." I face-palmed.

"You know of the people in this realm that I have met, there are about three quarters know that I'm going to do as I damn well please. Just under a quarter that hold out hope that I'll change and one lonely fucker, that being you, that believes that I'm going to do whatever you tell me to," I said matter of factly.

My heart was racing in fear as forks of lightning flared brightly in the sky like when Uncle Zeus got pissy. Don't show fear, don't show fear, don't show fear, I chanted internally. Fake it till you make it.

"So sorry, but no dice," I continued on blithely, "Find someone else to be your bitch, cause I never signed up for this job." I stuck my Ipod in turned it up and walked towards the door. I could hear yelling over my music but I didn't turn around. The door shut behind me and I continued to walk.

I know that you wouldn't actually think it, but I have a legitimate fear of incineration. I know that I act like my family doesn't scare me when they go off on one of there godly rants and I wind up yelling at them and telling them to put there money where there mouth is when they threaten to incinerate me. Truth it, in the beginning they fucking terrify me; I just suck it up and deal with it until I'm not scared of them anymore. Faking it until I make it.

A friend of mine once said that being brave isn't about not being scared, it was about being fucking petrified and still getting off your foetal position on the floor and doing it anyway.

They told me that it took multiple people to hold granddad down. I didn't care though. Gabriel had snuck in and left me a gift from him and mom. Twenty or so vials of portal creating and/or teleporting potion sat on my dresser. Plus there was a giant plate of still warm blue chocolate chip cookies.

I loved my mom, I thought as I bit into the heavenly cookie.

* * *

**My, my, isn't she an angry little girl. If she doesn't start getting some practice in then she's gonna get dead then next time she goes down to earth to help out with a monster smack down.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Tell me what you think, yeah?**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was only a matter of time before I got a phone call asking for help. They got some Intel that Kronos was moving weapons for his army through New Orleans. Which was pretty far out of the way for us to travel. Unless a sun god owes you a favour.

"I'll be there," I promised. That night I used one of the vials to teleport me to camp. Looking around my cabin I sighed in relief. It was so good to be back.

"Perci," Annabeth called, rushing forward and crashing into me with a hug. I squeezed back.

"Hey Wise girl," I said laughing, "How you been? I just got in."

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked demandingly. I bit my lip and thought about how to phrase it.

"I'm stuck playing nice with my mom's side of the family. She was disowned but apparently they have no problem kidnapping me," I answered, "It's fine, it just means I'm short on time."

"Nice to see you back, prissy," Clarisse called. I sighed in relief.

"Clarisse, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said causing her to recoil in shock, "I've been stuck in a place where sword fighting is unladylike and strongly discouraged. Please come spar with me, I haven't wiped the floor with anyone in ages."

I was so rusty, that Clarisse actually nearly won. In the end I disarmed her and she smirked.

"That place is gonna get you dead," she said seriously, hidden beneath teasing.

"I know," I said, "And that's not even counting the danger of my using dinner utensils to get out of lectures."

A little while later I IM'ed Apollo. He turned a cheery smile on when he saw me.

"Hey little cousin, what cha need?" he asked happily.

"Remember that time when I took the sky to save your sister?" I asked him with a cheeky smile, he nodded, "Well we kinda need a ride to New Orleans to stop a fuckload of weapons from reaching Kronos's army."

"Sure, fine," he said, "But you know I'm kind of offended, you could of just asked me." He was obviously only mock offended that I would try to blackmail him.

Five minutes later, Annabeth, Clarisse and I were piled into the sports car that doubled as the sun chariot. I was smart enough to call shotgun and had _'Breaking the girls' _by Nirvana blaring from the speakers.

"_Twisting and turning, you're feeling the burning your breaking the girls,_" I sang along. For the beginning of a quest like mission it was actually kind of fun. He parked four blocks from the French quarter.

"Thanks Apollo," I said giving him a hug and walking away. I swear on the River Styx that Annabeth face-palmed. He blew me a kiss and drove off, tires squealing before he took to the air in a flash of brightness.

"You know what the big question is," Clarisse said as we made our way down to where the transfer was taking place, "Are we going to destroy the weapons or steal them." That stopped us dead. We could do more that strike back at them we could make it an advantage….

"I have a Hermes overnight shipping slip," Annabeth offered, my eyes widened.

"If we pull this off I'm taking us all for a round of celebratory shots," I said with a smile.

"I'm holding you to that," Clarisse said eyeing me happily. Or what passed for happily on Clarisse. I was just happy that there didn't appear to be any demigods there. That was where my relief ended, there were giant smurf looking things guarding the place and a slew of other monster.

"So go in, monster smash, post weapons get out?" I asked in a whisper. Clarisse nodded and Annabeth slapped me in the back of the head.

"How about we lure them away, one by one and get them?" she whispered with the air of explaining that one plus on equal two. Ah, what would I do with out my Wise girl?

We agreed and threw a crate onto the floor a little ways away; it fell with a giant bang. They sent one of the blue dudes, Annabeth told me what they were but I forgot. It was actually much easier to beat than I thought it would be.

Annabeth dropped a net on it, Clarisse speared in place and I shoved my sword into it with an eerie amount of silence.

"Well that was easy," I whispered, shaking golden dust out of my hair. I should have remembered that Murphy's Law hated my guts. Monster surrounded us and charged. On instinct I fought, trying to cover Annabeth and Clarisse as much as possible.

An hour later we were standing in the square, covered in monster dust and out of breath. My arms hurt from the lack of practice and I put my sword away.

"Damn I'm hungry," I said sighing.

"Gods you such a seaweed brain," Annabeth sighed, only to stop when Clarisse agreed with me. With a smirk we sent the weapons, and yes we actually checked that they were weapons, to camp.

"So shots?" Clarisse asked. I laughed and we grabbed Annabeth by the arm and dragged her into the Sunset tavern, where Valkyries promptly jumped me. Ouch!

"Your back," Nix cried, "I can't believe you got stuck their Dearling. Don't worry were sending you a survival package." I laughed it off and dragged the girls to sit with my Valkyrie friends/Aunts.

"So you guys know Perci?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. I laughed.

"Yeah, Nix dated my mom years ago," I told them. The suspicious look disappeared. We ate, had a round of Tequila shots. It was nice to catch up with my friends. I got the skinny on the important stuff.

"I'll see you later," Annabeth said hugging me, the sun had risen high in the sky. I was beginning to worry, I didn't want them to realise I was gone.

"Bye," I replied, watching them making there way up the hill and disappeared. I was sitting in my room when a knock came on the door. Looking down at my clothes and hair I panicked and threw my clothes of and used my powers to fill the bath. Bubbles hiding the bruises and light cuts.

"Granddaughter?" my grandmother called making her way into the bathroom, "There you are." I saw the gleam in her eye and repressed the urge to sink down under the bubbles, I knew I wouldn't drown, but I could dream. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**She snuck in, she snuck out and she didn't get caught. Big questions, what does grandmother have in store for her and what's in the Valkyrie survival bag?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The following content is for your own amusement only.**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was official I hated it here. The lack technology, the clothes, the antiquities of the way the treat women, and just when I thought it couldn't suck any harder… the wanted to put me in school. _Princess school_.

"No," I said firmly, "No, no, no. Over my dead body, it isn't enough that you kidnapped me, you want brainwash me."

"You need an education," my grandmother protested. I snorted.

"Uh huh," I replied disbelievingly, "Tell you what, I'll find my own education and I'll ask questions when I need to."

"You need a tutor," she said strongly.

"I need a bullet in my head," I murmured frustrated. This sucked; right now I'd be getting lessons that were _useful_ from all manner of the lore. My mom's friends.

"Just let us help you," she implored.

"Sure you'll help me," I huffed, "Right over a cliff you'll help me." Picking up my _'survival kit' _I made my way out of the room. Jumping out of a window and making my way to the garden.

"You should be in lessons," Uncle Thor said spotting me.

"What the fuck is it with you people?" I asked irritated, "Do you all drink stupid? When have I given you the idea that I was okay? With any of this?"

"I know it's hard to adjust, but you will come to love it here and eventually your mother will come after you," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "We will all be home again."

"I made mom promise to never come after me, if you found out where I was and brought me here," I responded dully, "A vow to the lore. Mom can't break it even if she wanted to, not unless I say so and I won't. I refuse."

"Why?" he asked. He looked so sad, I wanted to give up but I just didn't have it in me to do it.

"Because, you didn't appreciate mom anyway," I said softly, but daring him to tell me I was wrong. I opened my survival kit.

"Twenty percent of that is alcohol," Uncle Thor said, after I told him what it was. I looked at it seriously.

"Your right," I agreed before realising something, "Twenty percent is not enough." He burst out laughing and tried to cajole me into taking up with the tutor. I still denied it. It didn't matter. Whatever I learnt from them… I wouldn't be alive long enough to use it.

"So, how do you plan about seeing to your education?" Uncle Thor asked. I bit my lip. They wanted me to be a princess, but sitting in a castle and looking pretty, was a suck version of a princess if I ever saw one.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I replied smartly. I needed to go shopping, I decided. Or evaluate my wardrobe to see if there are any clothes that I can wear and be unnoticeable in the city.

The answer came in my survival kit. There were some pants, a shirt, brown boots and a fucking cloak. Yeah, that was ridiculous. I scowled and donned the clothes, tucking away a dagger in my boot and braiding my hair I slipped out of the palace.

There were so many things wrong with this place, that I didn't even know where to start fixing it. Apart from the obviousness of the lack of feminism – maybe I could fix that; there was a set class system.

It appeared that there were the rich, the warriors and the poor. Warriors were shown the most respect. I made my way to a restaurant and ordered myself a bowel of soup. It was delicious and filled with a hearty range of meat and vegetables.

"Has anyone not told you it is rude to keep your hood up inside," the person that bought me my food said gruffly. I lowered the shadowy coloured hood reluctantly.

"Sorry, I'm… not from around here," I said softly, "I don't quiet know manners from this realm."

"I didn't think so," the man chuckled. He was big, as were most people around here. He had dark hair, tied up in a low ponytail, but no facial hair. Which from what I'd seen was odd, he had an apron tied around his waste.

"This is delicious," I murmured taking another bite of the hot meal.

"Thank you very much," he said, "You look a little lost, how about I answer some of your questions, on account of you appreciation for my cooking."

"There's a man in this realm that cooks," I said appreciatively, gesturing for him to sit down. He just chuckled again.

"My name is Oleg, I own this fine establishment," he introduced himself. Crap, I needed an alias, now or the royal guard's would be coming to take _'the princess' _back to the palace.

"Cia, my name is Cia," I said, taking the middle of my name and using it.

"Nice to meet you," he replied with a smile, "Now, where do you want to start?" I blew out a heavy sigh, now there was the question.

"How about you tell me the gossip and I'll ask questions as I think of them," I offered. He nodded and started taking about me. Well not me, the princess, but you know what I mean. People didn't trust me; I was the daughter of Loki.

From what I could discern the only thing that mom had done to the general public was not be exactly like Uncle Thor.

"So they wanted to be ruled by someone like them?" I asked, "The warriors of the realm, and Loki was just to different from them."

"Nobody likes different here little lady, trust me I know best," Oleg said tiredly lifting his tankard of ale to his mouth, "I used to be a warrior, but I didn't see battle as glorious."

"Glorious," I hissed, "It isn't glorious. It's bloody and cruel and in the end all you end up with is death and fucking lies." I was livid, that was disgusting. "War is something done because you must, not for fun. How dare they degrade it so?" I spat bitterly.

"I thought I sensed a warrior in you," he said with an understanding smile, "You have seen many a thing haven't you. I quit, I couldn't do it anymore and I opened this place. I like to cook, even if it's seen as a woman's job and it gives me a reason to get up in the morning."

"Then your lucky," I replied, my voice sounded hollow, "Because after all that was what it was about right? Finding a way to get up in the morning?"

"Yeah," he said surprised. I smiled. I liked this man he wasn't a complete moron. He understood. I asked him a few more questions, it turned out that he did miss sparring and I smiled wickedly. I found my training fix.

That night after dinner I pondered what I had learned today. Arrogant men, who use swords rather than brains, ran this realm. I wasn't stupid, I knew that duty, honour, mercy, justice… they were all human concepts that didn't really exist, they were just there to help people sleep better at night. To give all this a point.

I had six months, their abouts, left to live before Kronos killed me. I didn't kid myself into thinking that we'd win, but I'll be damned if I didn't take him down with me. I was also going to fix this place before I died.

It hadn't changed in centuries and had gone stagnate. Then, I reasoned, maybe there was a reason why I should stay. The next day I was confined to the library with the tutor that I had run off in tears before the hour was up.

"You need lessons," my grandfather said stubbornly, "You are a princess of this realm and shall learn the duties that accompany that."

"Yeah, I'm not anyone's trick pony to be brought out whenever you need me to smile and look pretty," I snorted, "Do we need to have the _'lonely fucker'_ conversation again?"

Thunder boomed and he raised his hand, I looked up at him caught his eye and stared. His hand shook and came down to rest near his side awkwardly.

"No, I didn't think so," I murmured, "Now, either sit down or scram, I'm working here."

He sat at the end of the table, going over some sort of ledger, and I continued to read. It was rather cute, that the big bad All-father felt the need to supervise me. Is there a rule that all grandfathers have to be a pain in the ass? At least this one did it with love.

The week passed and I snuck out as much as I could. I had money; actually I had an obscene amount of money, to spend of _jewels and clothes._ Nah, I think not. You'd be surprised how many homeless people and orphaned children are on the streets. I had to do something about that.

"You really want to buy that old building?" the man scoffed earlier that week, he was a warrior in the royal army and had inherited the property.

"Yeah," I replied, handing over the coin. The idiot charged me very little for it, considering how bad a shape it looked to be in. The good thing about being in Val Hal so often around the Valkyries is that they break things often and I watch the lore contractors fix stuff often so I knew how to fix stuff.

"This is really kind," Oleg said, when he discovered its purpose.

"I was on the streets once when I was a kid, just for a week until I got my mom back," I explained telling him more than I had before, "I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I'm stuck here so I might as well help."

"Good, now get back to that sword work," he said with a mock growl. I nodded and we started to spar again.

By the end of that one-week the house was mostly ready to move into and almost everyone in the markets and the city knew me by name, or rather my fake name. They all had time to stop and talk to me. Which was when I got called down to earth again. They needed back up getting some demigods to camp.

* * *

**There, she's actually trying to do some good. I think it'll work out quiet well; maybe I should throw some conflict in and call it bob. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Your welcome to sue, but it wouldn't do any good. My muses already took me to court and got awarded my self-control. Stupid muse-judge, it was rigged I tell you!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It wasn't very pleasant coming back to earth. I missed it, but I didn't want to see what the war was doing. Natural disasters kept cropping up; the sea was raging while Dad fought against the old Titan of the sea.

Apparently he wanted his job back. The devastation from when I blew Mount Saint Helens still had whole countries evacuated. I shivered in guilt, before I threw it off and made my way to the meeting point.

I wad lucky; the demigods (a couple of little girls) were only in Brooklyn. That wasn't so far away, so if I were quick I'd have time to see my mom. They'd been scrying for demigods and these two weren't the only ones to pop up.

I made my way into the classroom door and knocked politely. The door opened and I swore in Greek. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs Dodds," I said with resignation. I was just going to use the passes I got via the mist from the front office. Seeing my ex-demon math teacher/Fury of Hades teaching kids, demigod kids there two times tables was just too much.

"So who are you after?" she asked perkily, "Do you mind if I have a word with you out in the hall first?"

"Nah, don't mind a bit," I said stepping back and drawing out riptide.

"I'm not here to kill them," she said eyeing the sword distastefully. In her defence, I'd already killed her twice with this sword. She couldn't be expected to be filled with hugs and kittens at the idea of seeing it again.

"Then why are you here," I asked firmly.

"My orders from Lord Hades are to find and safe guard as many demigods as possible. Stop the titan's from getting to them or killing them. I swear on the River Styx." I sighed; well there goes not believing her. Breaking a promise on the Styx, if you can manage it, is nasty at best.

"Alright," I said in agreement, "Is they're any of the other side hanging about. There was a shriek and I turned. I was confused they looked like nymphs. Except they couldn't be nymphs, they looked… poisoned or something.

"Give us the demigods," they hissed. I raise my blade and the glamour around Alecto; Fury of Hades melted away, a fire whip appearing in her hands.

They dove for us and I swirled out of the way. They didn't carry any weapons but the way that they acted suggested that they didn't need anything but their bare hands to tear us apart. I swung my sword.

Poisonous green looking goo dripped from the space where her arm once was and landed in a pool on the floor with the severed limb. One jumped up behind me, while the other screamed, I hit the wall with a crashing thud. Ouch, I staggered to my feet and managed to slice the bitch's head off.

"Fuckers," I crowed as she exploded into golden dust.

"You will die, Jackson," they promised as one. Gee, can't they come up with a better line, unimaginative dumb ass. Fifteen minutes later we were both slumping against the wall.

"Well that sucked balls," I commented breathlessly.

"Told you monsters were real," came an irritated voice of a little girl. Two of them stood by the door. One of them was brunette with a cheeky grin and the Hermes mischief by the looks of things and a honey blonde girl that looked like Athena.

"Candice and Melody?" I asked, both of them nodded, "We need to go, now. Before any more of those things try to attack you." The blonde, Melody looked dejected.

"Were freaks, aren't we?" she looked convinced. I shook my head and knelt down so I could be at there level.

"No, your special," I said, "Both of you are special, I promise."

"I have to go an inform Lord Hades about those… things," she said with a soft growl.

"I'll report it to Olympus, when I hit them up for cab fare," I said making her chuckle, in a sort of, your going to die, way. I grabbed the kids and took them to the Empire State building and got the sixth hundredth floor.

"Play here, ok?" I asked them, they nodded and started to play tag in the courtyard. I made my way the throne room.

"We have a problem," I said walking in on there meeting. It was a testament to how often I did this that there were no demands about, _'What did I think I was doing' _and other rubbish. "We had an outbreak of nymphs gone wrong, the bleed the gloopy green stuff all over me."

"And the kids?" Athena asked hurriedly. So I was right.

"Playing in the courtyard," I said offhandedly. Uncle Zeus pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered about upstart nieces making him go grey.

"So was that all?" dad asked in good humour. I shook my head.

"I came to hit you guys up for cab fare to camp," I said, "I'd take the Chariot of Damnation, but they are to little for that."

"Did you seriously just ask us for cab fare?" Hermes asked. I snorted.

"Not all of you, that would be presumptuous and rude. Just the kids parents, cause fifty bucks isn't going to make it too Long Island," I said shrugging. Athena, Hermes and my dad reached for there wallets and split the bill.

"That should cover it," my dad said. I gave hugs, (to there shock and amusement) said goodbye and booked it out of there. Huh, and not a single death threat…. I must be off my game.

It didn't take long to get them to camp, but it took long enough. I sighed when I realised that I wouldn't have the time to go see mom, or someone would notice that I was off-realm.

I was pretty sure the mysterious gatekeeper that possessed the sight knew when I was off realm, or he would if I stayed there long enough. There was supposed to be some sort of political meeting on in half an hour that I wanted to crash.

I ducked my head around the door and sure enough, everyone at that table was a fucking warrior. Did they have any knowledge about running the rest of the kingdom, probably not. Okay maybe I was being a little harsh but I saw the city and it needs fixing.

"Hey grandfather, I'm going out," I said in one of the less flashy dresses that I had been given.

"You are not," he retorted, before looking at me, "I thought you refused to wear Asgardian clothes. I slapped a hand to my face.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to walk around in clothes that stick out like a sore thumb when over half the population hates my mother, and there by extension me," I said airily, "It's not like I can just pull a weapon if I need to defend myself, some dumbass decreed that nobody was to teach me to fight."

"That was me," he growled.

"I know," I told him, "Anyway, don't wait up." He called for guard's to stand at the door and I sighed, taking a seat and listening in.

"I believe that Prince Thor should be kept from earth, that mortal he is in love with one and that could seriously debase the security of the kingdom," one man said. I let out ireful laughter.

"Your not are you," I replied, "To humans your immortal, he'll love her, he'll lose her and he'll move on. The difference between letting him try to make it work or not, is whether or not he'll ever forgive you."

"That is true," my grandfather conceded.

"Damn skippy," I said firmly, "Now give me that, I want to see if there is anything worth talking about here." I snatched the paper out of his hand. Warriors, peace treats, bi-frost repairs – linking up with other realms, me, and the changes in the city.

"So what's happening in the city?" I asked.

"A wealthy woman is building a house for children and homeless people," one of the men roared. I raised an eyebrow.

"So?" I said, "I was beginning to worry that this place didn't have a welfare system."

"It' doesn't," came the reply. I don't know about you, but this is when I blew my top.

* * *

**Well, I was going to keep going but then I realised that it would take another chapter. Not to mention conflict is abound, hurrah, for those of you who think that she didn't have enough problems. Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my potty mouth… er, fingers. Bit more swearing than usual, I do so hate when people use the same swearing over and over again. Review and leave me some swearing combo's, winners will be used in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"What about a health care system?" I asked hiding the rage under layers of calm. They shook their head. "Education? Anything like that."

"There's never been any need," one said carelessly, I exploded.

"You stupid, stupid fuckers," I cursed, "How the hell is the realm even standing? Do you deliberately ignore anything that doesn't have to do with your fucking army? I was kidnapped, I was only here under duress, but this is you home and you are obligated to make it a better place for all to live, but your to busy playing at war and chasing a fuck. You absolute morons."

"How dare you?" one of the stands up and demands.

"Sit the fuck down and shut up, I'm not done with you yet," I yelled, "You biggest problem is the Uncle Thor's girlfriend? Damn you lucky I'm not in charge or you would be fired for stupidity. Not that it matters because everyone in this place seems to drink it like water."

"Enough," my grandfather said sternly, "This is the way it has always been and it has served us well."

"You lucky that the only thing it hasn't serve is you head on a platter," I spat, "You thing that I was underprivileged for living on earth, I pity you fuckers because the only thing you're getting is nowhere quick."

I was tempted to sit down, organise a meeting and get these stupid cock head's to fix this joint. To bad that I was as stubborn as I was, because that would mean that they win. Not fucking happening.

Still I was starting the beginning of a welfare system, it's not like I couldn't expand on that. I just had to find an income and some sort of appearance changing potion, because despite my recent forays into magic, I wasn't dumb enough to pull that shit without someone qualified, like mom or someone from the HOW (House of Witches) to fix it.

I stormed out and billowed down to the library, heading to the dusty, ok _dustier_ magic section. Someone really needed to clean this joint. It wasn't particularly hard to find what I was looking for, it wasn't even that hard to make. I'd helped some of the witches make it a couple dozen times; I just wanted a reference point.

I took the notebook and one of the many, many gel pens I had been given in my survival kit, _because don't you know they use quills and parchment here._ Dumbasses don't even have pens here, but I digress.

Quickly scrawling down the potion I change and head out of the castle. Getting out of this place is absurdly easy; I'll give them props though because it's near impossible to get in.

"Good Morning Miss Cia," one of the market vendors called, while I picked up the last of my purchases.

"Hi Elli," I said smiling, "How have you been?" She confided in me her marriage problems, poor dear. Her husband is cheating on her.

"Give him a night he'll never forget and then ignore him the next day," I said, "Prove that you can do it better. Failing that, threaten to divorce the idiot."

"Thank you for the idea," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. My work here was done. The house, which had become known as the _Foundlings Host_ was ready for business. The way it worked was that everyone living there would put whatever income they got toward the house, for food and such.

There were about thirty-eight people that moved in that day, ten of them adults and the rest of them children. I had been arranging with the people in the market to get specials. It wasn't like they had a concession card here, so if people bought in bulk they'd be able to get a certain percent off. I'd also arranged with local… they were restaurants, but it was what they were, that all food that was going to be thrown out would be brought to the house.

It worked considerably well. Nobody had made the connection between, the All-father proclaimed princess and me, which was good because that was how I liked it. The market place was my next step, it was, and just really a crowed space with stalls set up to sell their wears. It was fucking stupid.

They needed a mall. Which was my next project, in between trying to run a war, and find the magic means to make equivalents of things from 21st century earth.

"A toast," Oleg called, "To Miss Cia and her wonderful patronage of our city." Everyone in the square had been invited and they all raised their glasses to me. The city was huge, massively huge and really there were a lot people missing. Everyone from the market showed though, which meant that really it was only the warriors, the people most benefiting from the current system, were not there.

"Thank you," I said, standing up as they cried for a speech, "As many of you know, I'm new here and this… this isn't like anything I've ever seen before. I believe that all people are equal, no matter the difference between them. Whether it's physical, like hair or skin colour, or whether it's skill, like sword ability. Everyone deserves to be given the best chance to live there lives to the fullest."

There was a round of applause and I made my way out of the party as soon as it wouldn't be noticed and saw grandmother waiting for me at the front of the palace.

"Where have you been?" she asked, I sighed.

"I went for a walk, I just couldn't handle people at the moment," I told her, it was a lie but she couldn't be allowed to put together me and the girl causing the changes.

"You upset your grandfather," she said reproachfully. I walked next to her in silence, choosing my next words very carefully.

"He needed to hear it," I said, "How can you advance as a realm if you stick to the status quo?"

"You could have had more respect about it brat," my grandfather grumbled from behind me. I forced myself not to jump; I needed to get some practice in. Otherwise next time I get called in, I'm going to be dead.

"Granddad, I finally figured out where I got my stubbornness from," I told him, "Nothing less that a full blown screaming fit and a big shovel full of logic to smack us in the face with is gonna make a damn bit of difference."

"Then how come nothing changes when I yell at you," he asked snorting.

"Because you're never right," I replied cheekily, "Were never going to have it easy. We have the same temperament."

"Is that a bad thing?" grandmother asked. I let out a laugh.

"Only if he doesn't fire those morons," I said back.

"They are my council," he said defensively, "They have been so for long before you were born and have helped me govern this realm."

"There generals, they belong on a war council, because it's the only thing they give a fuck about," I said simply. He had nothing to say to that, because it was true. They probably were very good at advising during war, it was what they, as generals were supposed to do. The everyday concerns of the kingdom were not what they knew.

"True," he said, making his way up to the dinning room table and taking his seat at the head of the table. Those men saw me and glared like I was there worst enemy. I sighed. I was getting too attached for someone that was going to be dead in six months and that was rule one wasn't it? Don't get attached.

I forced my food down and made my way out of the room, making my way to my room. Why couldn't anything be simple? I shivered, because it wasn't that I didn't know what I wanted, I did. That was the bit that scared me, because… I just wanted it to be over.

* * *

**So, what did you think? She's beginning to get attached. I think I should throw in some horses somewhere, just cause. I think it'd be amusing; maybe she'll get a temperamental horse of some such.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Perci's attitude. You know, if it's possible to have legal rights to something that big? Anyway, read, enjoy and review, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 10

After putting a knife in the girl's hand, I could hardly expect Sif to like me (In my defence she was a bitch first and I was kidnapped, so I was justified.) but when she made a hate club with the war council that was just uncool. Plus she was talking about my mom.

I personally didn't have a problem with her, I thought she was a little naïve sure but if she hadn't talked about my mom like that I would have made nice. Now I wouldn't, because she irritated me. There is more than one way of doing things and thinking about things, just because it didn't match her view of the world didn't mean that it was wrong.

Still it was fine, I could ignore the bint, mobbing me in an abandoned corridor with her new friends though… that was a bit below the belt.

"We don't trust you daughter of Loki," she hissed, blocking the doorway. I snorted.

"You know I think I can remember who my mom is, without you referring to it every time you speak to me," I said in a bored tone of voice.

"We know you are as evil as he, confess," she spat. I laughed, I actually started to laugh so hard that tears were rolling down my face and I leaned against the wall to keep me upright.

"That is the single most ridiculous thing I had ever heard," I choked out, "What is it with this place."

"He is evil," she decreed. That snapped me out of it I composed myself.

"Do you know what wrong he did before you decided he was evil?" I asked her, "He wasn't Uncle Thor. That's it, before all the crap about frost giants, it was the only thing you had against him."

"He wouldn't allow Thor to return," she countered childishly.

"At the time Uncle Thor was behaving like a dumbass and you know it and he knows it," I scoffed, "Hell, he even admits that earth did him good. You just didn't like mom for the same reason you don't like me, were different."

"The way you lost your temper at us in the council was unbefitting of anyone," one of the men said.

"And the way you run this country abominable," I retort, "I understand, you aren't a normal council. You don't know how to be."

"Yet you believe us to be a council of some sort," another spoke.

"Yes," I replied, "A council of war, not for non-military purpose." They looked surprised, and if I read them correctly, happy about it.

Uncle Thor announced his presence then, apparently he'd been there all along and just wanted to see how I would handle the situation. Thanks a lot Uncle.

That night I tossed and turned something awful. My Ipod was gone and I was too tired to look for it. Finally I settled into sleep. I wished immediately that I hadn't.

There was a building, filled with kids… like a children's home or something. It wasn't in New York. Monsters came and ransacked the building, I realised helplessly what they were doing. Gasoline. The place was soaking with the stuff.

"Now we don't have to fine out which one is it," the harpy looking woman screeched, "Boy's burn'em all." The match was dropped and the got out of there. I started to scream.

"Wake up, please someone, please," I screamed, "Please, please." They didn't stir, not until smoke filled the room, and fire blocked the door. I couldn't get out. They could either… I could hear them screaming the red colour of the clock shining as it read the time. 2:04 am.

It was so hot, I felt like I was burning too. A smell of burning flesh was in the air. The roof shifted and I looked up, panic tangling in my gut. The last thing I recall is it falling and terrible pain, before I start and sit bolt upright a hand clapped over my mouth to keep the scream in.

"Perci," Uncle Thor had a hold of my shoulders and I forced a mask in place. Slowing my breathing and clearing the horror from my face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said, he looked startled. I was startled too, I wasn't aware my acting ability was that good.

"You didn't," he said, "I was told that you would have nightmares this eve. You did not make a sound."

"Just a bad dream," I said shrugging, "That's why I like my Ipod, the music stops me from having bad dreams." I felt sick and shaky. I wanted to throw up, when I checked the time on my phone, 2:09. It was to late to do anything about it because it was already over. I sent a text discreetly to Luke.

_Saint Mary's. You utter bastard._

He didn't leave after that. We didn't talk either, just sat there and dozed on and off till dawn. I didn't sleep much; main because I was right… he was so _blonde_. He was a freaking night-light, and here I thought that, that only happened with a certain sun god. I suppressed a chuckle and made my way to the bathroom.

I managed to drink the crappy tasting potion, get dress and sneak out before Uncle Thor woke up. The Healer, Makita was only too happy to help. They were pretty good for wounds and wound care; they had magic on their side that made them good with medical stuff. All they had to do was make it available and not reserved for oh, _warriors._

I spoke to Luke later that day. He hadn't been driving the meat suit when Kronos decided that burning kids alive to kill demigods was a good idea. On the days where Luke was sick with guilt, he was worth his weight in gold in information.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed, "He wants to target the mortal world, all the better to make it fall to him. So many innocents are going to die, so, so many. Help them."

"I will," I promised, but he was too distraught.

"Please, please, help them. Don't let them end up like us," he begged me, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be this, but it has to be me. I can't let anyone else suffer this, not my family. I was just upset I didn't mean this." He'd said this many times before.

"I know Luke," I said, "It's okay though. I'm nearly sixteen, it's nearly over… for both of us."

"You'll kill me right?" he asked panicked, "You wont let me live, promise me you wont let me live."

"I promise," I told him and I meant it. He sighed, relaxing.

"Good," he whispered, "Good, now I can do what I need to. It doesn't matter, you wont make me live with it." He sounded so relived, he divvied a few more bits of information and we talked a little longer before hanging up.

Talking to Luke almost always made me feel sick with guilt. I wouldn't tell anyone, not even his father, nor Annabeth or Thalia, that he wasn't really evil, because if they found that out he wanted to save us to…. They'd stop at nothing to save him and we'd all die.

Not to mention plan B. Something that I hoped I would never had to use and would make me glad that I wouldn't have to live with what I'd done either. Not that it wasn't already too late for that.

I pushed my self away from that train of thought, and all that plan B entailed. It was a morbid topic of thought or discussion. Today's little assignment had me working on how to make the equivalent of a fridge or a freeze. I'd already sent the information through to camp from an anonymous source.

It was all rune work. I had some fun trying out new rune patterns and carving them on gave me time to think about Kronos. If I'd been stuck in a dark hole for as long as he had been and then wanted to take out the mortal world, I'd look for leaders.

If that was the case then my little secret was screwed, because then I'd have the Avengers getting in on the action and we would be exposed. Fuck it. I could only hope he was looking to use a much older tactic. Fear.

To bad mortals can rationalise everything into what fits into the parameters that their mind could understand. It was there greatest defence against there own stupidity, just because there strong enough to take someone down doesn't mean that they are and there are those douche bags that are vivisecting (Like dissection but, um alive, awake and probably screaming… like I said, douche bags.) the creatures of the lore.

I shuffled it out of my head, deciding that I'd go see mom after this. Obviously my concentration was shot, which probably accounted for the, you know… mini blizzard in my room.

Dang it!

* * *

**Only a short chapter this time, but I felt like I was reaching for things that weren't there so I quit while I was ahead. So, advice?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing enjoy reading. Tiny splashes of angst in this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 11

It took me three freaking hours to clear out all the snow, and two of those I spent figuring out how to make it stop. It was ridiculous the amount of time that it took, once that was done I had to move the water into the bathtub and get rid of it. Unfortunately that meant that I had to melt it first. Yeah, fuck my life.

The only good thing was that nobody came in because that would have been awkward to try and explain. _Oh, I was just revolutionising this place with magic. _Yeah, like that'd go over well.

It took me days to fix it, and then I brought it into the Foundling's host. They loved it and soon all small businesses were installing them in their stalls. I think that they only ones that didn't have them was the palace.

"What if we built a building?" I asked one of the biggest gossips in the market that day, "Put all the buildings inside, so that weather wasn't effective for shopping."

"That's a good idea," she murmured in surprise, "Why ever didn't we think of that?" I wanted to tell her that it was because they were sheep. They wanted to be giving the tools to excel. Of course once they were set on the path they were fucking brilliant about seeing it through.

She was so excited that she dragged me to the builders so we could begin a preliminary plan. It was easy enough to count the approximate number of people that had stalls all day, everyday and make shops. The thing was, I wanted this to be a work of art. Not an ugly commercial building.

"What if we had wards?" I asked the builder.

"Like what?" he asked. I bit my lip, ideas flowing into my brain at breakneck speed.

"Thing that could cool or heat the centre at will, ones to prevent people with bad intentions from entering, cleaning wards," I said in a daze, "I've never done any of this before but the possibilities could be endless."

"How are we going to pay for all this?" he asked me. Now there was a question.

"We could use the materials of the people that will want a store in there, they can get in by trade and labour," I said excitedly, "And I have the money I made off of the fridges I made."

"You can't pay for everything," he admonished, "I'll talk to the other shop owners, and we'll sort something out. Can I ask you something? "

"Sure," I replied shrugging.

"Why are you doing so much for us?" he asked curiously.

"Because I doubt I'll ever get home and I want to make this a better place to live for everybody," I responded. After that I went to eat with Oleg and made my way back to the palace.

"What do you mean nobody can find her?" grandfather demanded, "How hard can it be to find one woman and stop her meddling in my city." Oh dear, perhaps he meant the Foundling's Host or the fridges that I made. Just wait until I come up with a way for people to play angry birds in his boring speeches I thought proudly, before shaking my head.

I didn't have time for angry birds. In face what time I did have was rather quickly slipping away. Don't think about that, I chided myself. With that I snuck into New York and into my old apartment. I doubt S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to find it again. I love magic…. Sometimes.

"How's my baby?" mom asked, pulling me into a bone crushing hug, "You've grown, what have I missed?" Now you're probably imagining my mom to look like Sally Jackson right now, the epitome of motherliness, not so. Think Loki.

"I'm fine mom," I said hugging her back easily as tight, I missed mom (which with mom changing from a he to a she so often makes using words like he or she a bitch, because neither is right all the time.) so much.

We sat down and I told him (at the moment) all about what I'd been doing on Asgard. He smiled and pulled me against his body so we could rest against each other comfortably.

"I am so proud of you," mom said with a mischievous smile.

"I punched granddad in the face," I told him with a vicious smirk, "He told the entire realm that I wasn't ever leaving and gave me this diamond tiara thing. Which I never wear."

"That's my girl," he praised, planting a kiss in my hair. I looked at my watch and bit my lip sadly. If I stayed away any longer they'd know I was off realm and then I'd be in real trouble.

"Hey mom, I have to go before they notice," I said sadly. He squeezed me tightly for a second before letting me go.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," he said, "Gabriel will be sorry he missed you." I laughed.

"I see him more than I see you," I said pouting. He raised an eyebrow; silently saying just say the word and I'll be there. I wouldn't though, I wouldn't put it past them to lock mom in a cell for the rest of forever. "I love you."

"I love you to, baby girl," he said sadly. I kissed him on the cheek and made my way back up to Asgard and sat on the beach.

"I thought I would find you here," Uncle Thor said coming to stand slightly behind me to keep out of the waves.

"I'm always here," I respond. He laughs and calls liar.

"This is always the first place I check when I am looking for you," he says, "Try another."

"Well not here, here," I explained, "I have my little hideouts along the beach for when I want to be left alone."

"Your never in the palace," he says sadly, like he was disappointed that I was never around.

"Any prisoner that can walk out of there fucking prison will do it in a heartbeat idjit," I said in a soft voice, "I may not be able to get off realm, but I sure as hell can get this far."

"It isn't a prison," he says, "This is your home now."

"No, Uncle Thor," I sighed, "I want to go home." I sounded tired and weak, something that I usually never allowed myself to sound, because of all the people at camp that were counting on me. I had to stay strong.

"This is your home," he repeated.

If only I could make him understand, it really wasn't at all. I almost wished that I hadn't seen mom, at least then I wouldn't have such a clear memory of what I missed… fuck my life and Uncle Thor, he just didn't seem to get it.

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should make her a little darker, she honestly believes that she's going to die right? So her morals would be a little skewed knowing that she doesn't have to live with it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and guess what? I finally got around to Bob. Minor Doctor Who quote from demons run. Tell me what you think of him.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I hated Bob. Not in the kind of _'I hate veggies'_ way either, more in the _'I'm going to cave you head in with a fucking rock then shove your face in that yellow snow over there,' _kind of way. In my defence he was the biggest pain in the ass on Asgard and I'm including grandfather in that.

"This work is to cease under word of the king," the rude pushy warrior said brandishing his sword. Luckily these people were now learning not to be sheep, _or there just following you_ a darker part of my mind chuckled. Blah, not a happy thought. Anyway the point was they were standing up to the fucker. Till he held a sword at a little girls neck.

She was seven, loved the flute, had blonde curls and the cutest smile, she lived at Foundling Host and her name was Shikera.

"Drop your weapons, and hand over the woman known as Cia," he bellowed. They were hesitant, they liked me, adored me actually, but this was a little girls life. Various weapons, from the hammer one had been using to the sword I held, dropped to the floor.

I had to think, there was nothing to stop him from killing that little girl anyway…. Unless I killed him first, I almost froze but then I sighed. This was hardly the first life I had taken; this was just the first premeditated one. An idea popped into my head.

"I'm not happy," I said simply with fury in my tone, "I'm really, really not happy."

"The anger of a good person in of no matter," he scoffed, "Good people have to many rules."

"Good people don't need rules," I spat back, "Today is not the day to find out why it is I have so many." He laughed, and swaggered forwards, dragging the child with him. I held a hand to the side and conjured water from the air, hardening it into solid and unbreakable ice.

What happened next happened so fast that it was over in a split second. I rammed the ice into his chest, shuddering as it pushed through the armour like butter and snapped bone. I pulled the child from his slack grip and pulled her out of the way of the falling sword, which I caught deftly in my hand.

He fell to the floor with a groan and it was like time started again. Adrenaline zinged through my system and I fought to control my breathing. He wasn't dead yet, my stomach knotted unbearably with questions to big for me to possibly be able to answer. The crowed however was cheering. I gently ushered the girl to the side and made a decision.

Bloodshed brought more bloodshed but fear equalled respect. I slammed the sword down next to his head and he flinched. Looking down at the ice I figured that it wouldn't be so hard to melt it and use the water to heal him.

By the time I was finished I was see double and unsure I had the ability to stand, but I wasn't done yet. I had to make sure that he wouldn't be causing trouble here anymore.

"If I ever see you causing trouble here again," I said in a quiet deadly tone of voice standing up, "I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs. Now _scram_." The last word was said with such guttural command that he ran.

The people started cheering again and I let out a small smile. Crisis averted, now I just had to get to the castle without anyone noticing. They sounded disappointed when I left, considering the fact that they'd hoisted me onto their shoulders and called my name in celebration… well I shouldn't be surprised.

I made it to my room and pulled of my clothes, stashing them out of sight, before cleaning up and crawling into bed. The whole time feeling as if I were about to pass out, having to stop and hold onto things to keep me upright.

A servant waked me for dinner so that I could dress. I pulled on some comfy jeans and a nice top, that didn't have any writing on it for once and covered my bruises.

"I am telling you, I will not go against that woman again," I heard from the throne room. Ah Bob, (Where in Asgard did they come up with that one, Bob does not sound native.) sufficiently traumatised for life, my work here is done.

"One girl could hardly be a problem," I heard Sif scoff. He let out a hysterical laugh.

"She conjured a spear of ice from water and plunged it into my chest, landing a killing blow before healing it," he said, "She could of killed me, she could of let me die but she didn't and the only thing she asked in return was that I not cause anymore trouble."

"A warrior has courage in the face of death," Sif said resolutely.

"Ones opinion of death changes after you lay on the floor choking to death on your own blood," he retorts. Hmm, I was beginning to like Bob; maybe he wasn't such a useless dipshit after all.

By this time I made my way to dinner and ate with the family to prevent any further arguments from starting. Despite my nap, I was still too tired.

The next month was hell. I spent more time working on things than actually sleeping and when I did sleep demigod dreams were taking over. The construction on the mall was almost finished, and I was turning a massive profit from that. Everywhere was being renovated and the city finally looked like I expected it to look. I was informed that I have high expectations.

I had sparring with Oleg, and later Bob… who now had removed head from sphincter and was a really nice guy one he lost his arrogance. My magical rune work was expanding into everything and I was able to get it out all over the place, even installing it into the palace.

I was fighting and strategising a war against Kronos. The amount of texting I had been doing was astounding, not to mention missions happened every other day. If it wasn't for Gabriel who was always up here helping me out when I was alone I think I would have crashed and burned weeks ago. Not to mention angel healing stopped me being busted on my injuries.

On days where I was able to get to sleep I danced myself into exhaustion, hoping to the gods that I didn't dream because if I did I wasn't waking up until my body said so. No matter my minds thoughts on the situation. When grandfather cornered me I thought that I was screwed, when really he was giving me a way out.

"You say that Thor should be allowed to see Jane," he said and I almost breathed a sigh of relief, "He has asked to go to earth and I am inclined to let him go, and let you return with him."

"Why would you do that?" I asked sardonically, "What's in it for you?" He smirked.

"Because you know, that she is human and he is not," he said, "Not to mention your mother would no longer be bound by unbreakable vow to stay away and my son will be returned to me."

"This is to easy," I said suspiciously, "What's your play?" He chuckled and even had the balls to look proud. Bastard.

"Well, if you did want to go there would be a few, ah, conditions," he replied and I repressed the urge to groan out loud. So that was how I wound up standing in the Avengers tower once again with that stupid tiara perched on my head.

If Clint doesn't stop laughing at me I'm going to shove his entire quiver full of arrows up his ass.

* * *

**There, she's back on earth and that give me time to work on the Greek side of things because I know I've been skating over that a little and it's important. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise, and if you look closely there's a lot that you should recognise. Oh well, so long as you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I can't fight, I can't fight, I can't fight, I chanted internally while that stupid archer laughed at me. Which nobody else got because they didn't know me.

"Clint, what's so funny?" the mouth redhead asked curiously. I shot him a murderous glare.

"Nothing, it just," he started in between laughter, "I don't know about you but she never struck me as the tiara wearing type." I wanted to smack the fuckwit one. Asshole, then it really properly occurred to me. I was back on-realm, for the '_first time_' best to act accordingly. I checked my phone.

"Yes," I cried, "It works, I have signal!" With that I called mom and informed him of the situation, he was in one his male-modes it seemed. Give it a few weeks and he'll be she again, moms funny like that.

"What?" Natasha, the redhead chick said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'll be good," I said rolling my eyes, "I love you too. Bye mom." With that I hung up. They looked at me shocked.

"Did you seriously just do that in front of us?" Tony asked. I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled in delight while Clint face-palmed.

"This isn't going to just be babysitting duty is it," he complained, "This is going to be difficult isn't it?" I nodded.

"Fuck yeah," I told him matter of factly, before my phone beeped. I checked the text and let out vehement string of cuss words. The blonde American wonder boy looked at me like he wanted to reprimand me.

"What is it?" Uncle Thor asked concerned. I stifled a shiver.

"A friend of mine was in an accident on the way to camp," I said softly, "There was an explosion, she didn't make it out. Lacy died." Clint looked upset for a fraction of a second, before hiding it. I grabbed my bag and made for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" that asshole Fury demanded.

"I used to take dance classes at a studio three blocks away, I'm going to go dance there for a while," I said shrugging, "I think I'm still enrolled."

"You aren't going anywhere," he said matter of factly.

"My friend just died, you emotionally disabled dickweed," I said in a low voice, "Excuse me for wanting to grieve in private." He looked contrite immediately, well looked anyway.

"You still can't leave the perimeter," he said apologetically, "You aren't to be alone, in case Loki try's to take you back."

"Then send someone with me," I exploded, "It's not like I have the ability to fight you off. I wasn't even allowed to learn basic self-defence in warrior world."

"Why not?" Stark asked appalled, "You should be able to get out of a tight situation on your own if you need to."

"Because, wouldn't you just know that princesses aren't supposed to learn anything so _unladylike_," I spat the word like it was a disease, "Now, pick a minion and lets go."

"Agent Barton," he indicated, and chucking my tiara at Uncle Thor. He looked at me in surprise.

"You vowed to the lore to wear it so long as you're a princess of Asgard," he said in confusion.

"But I'm not, I was kidnapped and held prisoner," I said shrugging, "Not to mention, I don't consider myself to be anything other that an American citizen. Also, when I find out what parts of the government condone your asses I ain't voting for them." I said indicating to the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives.

The second we were around the block and checked for people tailing us, listening devices and anything else that could really fuck us over and came up empty we started talking.

"What happened to Lacy?" he asked. I sighed.

"Kronos got to her, she tried to free a whole bunch of prisoners," I said taking a deep breath, "They blew the place up, but she managed to take them all down with her."

"Not bad for a daughter of Aphrodite," Clint said with a nod and small smile.

"No, not bad indeed," I said. I did dance, at the studio and after making Clint swear on the river Styx that none of this would go any further than us, unless I said it was okay or it was life or death I told him all that I had been doing on the Greek side of things.

We went shopping after dancing; it was starting to get dark. I bought a Gucci leather trench coat and a big ass bag of ice that I made Clint carry.

"I still can't believe that you're a prima ballerina," Clint laughed as we made our way inside the tower.

"Hey, what's with the ice?" Steve, I think his name was Steve, asked.

"I hurt everywhere," I told him in a suffering voice, "I'm so out of shape, point me to the nearest bathtub so I can fill it with ice and climb in."

"You got Barton to carry the ice?" Fury asked half amused, half alarmed.

"Hey, you're the one that leant me your minion," I said with a shrug. He pointed a gun at me and I glared.

"I really wouldn't do that," I warned. He frowned.

"Why not?" he countered. I laughed.

"Because Darcy called dibs," I said sardonically. He went as pale as it was possible for a black man to go, which was quiet impressive, I'd never seen that colour on anyone before and his hands shook.

I didn't care, I just slid into the ice filled tub and iced, well all of me. They can suck it, because I don't feel like telling them and then, just when I thought my day couldn't get any weirder the ceiling starts speaking to me.

* * *

**There, what do you think of that? I'm not sure I nailed it but it'll do. I might have to do something Captain America/Perci conflict over her language and mannerisms. He is from the 1940's and she does speak like a sailor. Review me, please, please, please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Maybe in my dreams for my birthday, please… LOL, enjoy and tell me whatcha think.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Sometimes I wondered what my life would have been like if I hadn't met Tony Stark. The invisible voice coming from the ceiling was actually JARVIS, Tony's AI, inviting me to his lab. I shrugged, with difficulty and got out of the tub.

It didn't take me long to get dressed and make my way to the lab. He sat concentrating on whatever he was doing with the precision and tenacity of an Athena kid reading English or a Hephaestus kid with a particularly tricky project. Finally he looked up.

"You going to die," he said clearly and slowly, "Your going to die and you know it." Silence filled the room, changing with the occasional clinking of whatever he was working on. My brain was frozen on overload. How did I respond? What could I say to that? Panic smacked into me with the force of an eighteen-wheeler.

"How?" I requested, keeping thing simple for the time being. He smiled, the kind of smile I didn't expect from the man I had met downstairs. There was nothing happy-go-lucky about it at all.

"Because I know the way you act, I know that look you have," he replied, "I used to see it in the mirror. Reactor used to run on something that was poisoning me, if I took it out the shrapnel would kill me."

"You fixed it," I said neutrally, he nodded.

"Can yours be fixed?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment, wondering how to phrase it.

"There isn't anything wrong with me. I just know that I'll happen, I can feel it," I said finally, "You can't stop fate." He nodded in agreement, and I knew. He wasn't trying to get me to trust him; he wasn't trying to screw me over. He just recognised something in me that shouldn't have been there and helped me.

I thought it was strange, I supposed that really I was screaming silently… I didn't want to die. Then again the way things were progressing, the things I did to keep my family (and the world) safe, well I didn't want to live either. Tony Stark however, would be the only person to look up.

We had a strange friendship that formed in that instant. I didn't know it at the time, but he'd cover for me, help me and be the only person that I'd ever let see me shed a tear. I'd learn heaps of things from him, ranging from weaponry, to business running, cocktail making, science and engineering… and he didn't mind me. I suppose that's because I wasn't friends with Tony Stark, I was going to be friends with the Merchant of Death.

That night I had to sneak out to stop Kronos's demigods from setting the city alight. I went straight to Tony's lab and lay down on the couch.

"Close your eyes and pretend your sleeping," he said pulling a blanket over me and hiding my scorched clothes.

"How long has she been up here?" Coulson asked softly, obviously believing that I'd been up here the whole time. After he left I sat up and stretched.

"Thank you," I said crinkling nose at the state of my shirt. Then again when you get hit by fiery falling ceiling, that's bound to happen.

"There's a shower in that room over there," he said pointing. I nodded and got cleaned up. There was a whole bunch of things I had to think about. Mostly was I going to trust him? I wanted to. He was someone completely uninvolved and didn't have any preconceptions about how I should live my life; hell he already knew my biggest secret.

"Your hair isn't wet," he commented, "And you had to of washed it." I shrugged; I seemed to be doing a lot of that here.

"I'm good with water," I said, nodding my hair and making the liquid rise out of his glass and freeze before sliding back into the glass without making a mess.

"Cool," he said unfazed, something, which shocked me, "Come here." That marked the beginning of my first lesson in genius.

The next morning my head was spinning with concepts that I formerly thought that I didn't have the mental capacity to understand. There had even been reading and it made so many things make so much more sense than they did before.

"We need to get you enrolled in school," Steve commented at breakfast. The juice I was swallowing nearly sprayed over the table.

"Fuck no," I said hurriedly, "Me and schools don't mix. I've been expelled from every school I've ever been to. Not going to go."

"You need to have an education," he argued, "Don't you want to be around children of your own age?"

"No, they shit me," I replied honestly, "I'm not going and if gods couldn't make me go you have no chance."

"So how did you learn then?" Bruce asked curiously. I smiled.

"I went to Transylvania and spent two months after summer break with my tutor," I told him. Neglecting to mention that my tutor was Vladimir the Impaler, Count Dracula. I always enjoyed his unique lessons.

"For only two months?" Natasha asked horrified. I raised an eyebrow.

"I picked up everything else I needed during the year," I explained, "I was never in short of people to teach me things."

"Never the less you still need to go to school," Steve chided. Uncle Thor face-palmed, leaving just enough space to shovel in a pop tart.

"Are you gay?" I asked him. He coughed up the mouthful of drink he was having and looked startled.

"No," he protested vehemently. What the fuck? Oh yeah, forties morals…. Wanker. "Why would you ask me that?" he asked bright red.

"Because with that giant stick lodged up your ass I think you'd make an excellent one," I said smirking, "No school." Many people were stifling laughter around the table (or not bothering, coughTonycough) or looking scandalised.

"He's right," Bruce said reluctantly, "While it may not be school you still need an education." I snorted.

"Add up the total of PhD's in this house," I told them, "I'll manage." The discussion was ended when Uncle Thor went to talk with S.H.I.E.L.D. I couldn't help but wonder what shit they were going to feed him. They had no idea where Jane was, and if they did they weren't going to be able to get to her.

Oh, I did mention that I knew Jane? Right? I didn't… oh, my bad.

* * *

**Hey there, been rereading what I've already written and my only thought was, Holy Fuck! **_**I **_**wrote this. I'm going for a five-chapter update in a day, it just keeps spilling out. review me, Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ease?!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Except your soul once you began reading, you did read the fine print, right? Jokes.**

* * *

Chapter 15

I had to get creative with my cuss words when Uncle Thor walked back into the room looking as dejected and depressed as a kicked puppy. The pillow sitting next to me hit that dude, Coulson… what's his name, oh yeah, Phil, square in the face.

"You completely incompetent, lying, ass-monkey fucker," I sighed face-palming, "What ever they told you is a lie Uncle Thor."

"I will tase you into the carpet and watch you drool as I watch super-nanny," Phil said calmly. I laughed.

"And I'll send you to candy mountain, steal your kidney and leave it on a snowman somewhere, now fuck off" I replied demurely. He chuckled.

"What ever you say Charlie," he laughed.

"Oh you are so the pink one," I said threateningly, but with humour. He left leaving me with a baffled Uncle Thor.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Thor asked me confused, "Does this have anything to do with the Lady Jane?"

"No. Remind me to get you to watch Charlie the unicorn later," I said, "Now before I tell you this you have to vow by the lore not to tell _anyone_."

"I vow to the lore not to tell any of the information from this conversation," he said solemnly. I bit my lip; maybe it was better to use the old language, rather than typical Norse. Less chance that someone will be able to translate it.

"_It never occurred to you did it_?" I asked him, taking great pleasure in watching him jump when I spoke in that language, "_Mom was at Asgard a lot when I was growing up, so who was looking after me._" I could practically hear the oh, echo from his thoughts.

"_So who did watch you while my brother was home?_" he asked puzzled.

"_My godmother is an ex fiancé of his, Nix the Ever-Knowing, Premonitionally-abled Soothsayer Without Equal, Original Valkyrie,_" I explained, switching Proto-Valkyrie for original, "_I grew up around the Valkyrie coven in New Orleans._"

"_Lady Phoenix? That explains so much,_" he muttered amused before speaking at a higher volume, "_What has this to do with the Lady Jane_."

"_I'm getting to that part,_" I said smiling at his impatient question, "_S.H.I.E.L.D was chasing down Aunt Darcy when she was picked up by Valkyries. Jane was the only one she'd been keeping in contact with and she was tailed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Jane picked Darcy and they nearly killed both of them."_

"_Are they alright?_" he demanded in furious concern.

"_S.H.I.E.L.D had been capturing all manner of creatures from the lore sometime previously,_" I said with an unhappy frown, _"They were vivisecting them, finding out how they work. When they found out Darcy was human they didn't stop. She fought against bindings made for people stronger and more powerful than she was and ripped out Fury's eye._"

"_So they wanted to kill her_," he concluded. I nodded, remembering how close a call that was. In hindsight it was a dumb move to attack both good and evil in the lore. It gave you no allies and no leverage.

"_You may want to thank your parents, for striking her with lightning the night they caught up with her," _I told him with a small smile, "_She sent Jane into a lore filled tavern and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were ripped to pieces. I was there for that._"

"_And Jane?_" he asked me with wide eyes.

"_At Val Hal, the Valkyrie manor, building bits of bi-frost to find a way to get back to you_," I said nonchalantly. He was suddenly filled with fury.

"_How dare they_," he demanded angrily, "_How dare they treat others with such dishonour."_

"_Calm down,_" I said, "_They can't know what we know. Just pretend that nothing's happened and that you still see them the way that you have always done or we aren't the only ones that are fucked."_

"_How?"_ he asked brokenly, "_How can you stand it_?"

"_I keeps them safe Uncle Thor, that's all there is to it," _I told him truthfully. I promised that we'd go see Jane soon, but I had to find a way to do it without revealing how I was sneaking out, otherwise I was fucked. Sorry Uncle Thor.

I spent the rest of the day texting back and forth in Tony's lab with Annabeth, trying to come up with a working theory to what Kronos was doing with all the random attacks on the city. They didn't seem to be serving any purpose, except getting people killed on all sides.

Tony took the time to teach me some more in between texting. He didn't know what it was, just that it was incredibly important. Which I suspect was why he didn't get his nose out of joint.

"Oh fuck," I said distracting Tony. How could I be so stupid?

"What?" he asked concerned.

"I've been sneakily dragging Asgard into the 21st century," I said quietly, "But grandfather doesn't know it's me and there society is regarded with the _'if it ain't broke don't fix it' _strategy."

"So now that your off-realm he's going to figure it out," he followed, jumping onto my thought train.

"I need you to cover for me so I can get back and make a public appearance," I said. He just nodded and I took my survival kit, which not only kept everything I'd need on me with endless space, stopped it from being stolen or from anyone else from getting anything out.

I got dressed and adapted the Louisianan accent I'd been using in the city.

"What do you think?" I asked spinning around.

"Damn," he said laughing, I pouted because I knew how ridiculous I looked and left.

* * *

**Alright, that was a shorter chapter than usual. I just wanted to finish so that I could update again. Tell me what you think? Also what should Tony be to her, keep in mind she's almost sixteen and I'm making him 24 in this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All content is purely for your enjoyment. Thank you for those who responded about Tony's relationship to Perci, some said couple, others said brother. More reviews will help me decide as there both pretty even on both sides. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Did you know that there were people insinuating that you were the princess?" Oleg asked me smirking. I laughed.

"Me a princess, how much have you been drinking?" I asked him with a laugh as we walked around the new mall. It was pretty bitching, if I did say so. All polished marble and stained glass windows, indoor gardens and it's own mini-climate.

"Well you did disappear right after she went off realm," he commented.

"Yeah, because I just stabbed a higher up in the chest," I retorted, "I figured that it would be better to get the fuck out of dodge, before they came looking."

"Nobody's been around," he assured me. The city looked better than I had seen it before, renovations were almost completed everywhere and I had a new round of magical appliances to introduce. Not to mention warding was done.

Everyone seemed to be striving to reach the starts. I laid out the plan for a hospital and a school; there was an excited murmur as people crept closer to look at what I had planned this time.

"We have healers here, why not have a building that they can be found at, pooling resources and knowledge in the one place so that we can get the best level of care whenever we need it?" I asked.

"That makes sense," one of the women in the crowed said, Ankara, a professional healer, "I'm forever wishing that there was a way to make it simpler."

"If you have files on all the people that come through there you'll have there medical history," I said matter of factly, "What illnesses they've had previously, Allergies, name, age, treatments the work or ones that don't. What ever information you'll need."

"But what if someone gets in?" another asked. One of the city mages piped up.

"We could spell them to only be accessible to certain people, like a magical key or something," he said.

"That's awesome," I said, "We could even just ward them and key certain people into the wards. Confidentiality oaths and stuff like that." The thing that I loved about this city was the fact that all I had to do is give them the bare bones of the project and let them innovate on there own, throwing in a few ideas of my own.

Talk moved on to the school and that was met with approval, the apprenticeship programs wouldn't be made obsolete, this would just be prior education. When I made it back to the tower my throat hurt from talking so long.

"So are you having fun with friend Tony," Uncle Thor asked me when I came back from _'the lab' _and saw him. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm leeching his brain for all the good bits," I said with a smirk, everyone else in the room froze, "It's an expression morons." They looked sheepish while I laughed at them.

That weekend I took Uncle Thor to Val Hal. Several Valkyries tried to knock him the fuck out upon arrival…. Apparently he owed them all money. Till Aunt Jane picked up a baseball bat and threatened to, and I quote _'Fuck them up and steal their dry cleaning.' _

They then proceed to have the romance filled reunion with music from the notebook playing the background. I wanted to barf it was so sweet. Then they disappeared up to Aunt Jane's room and I wished it had stayed so sweet.

"I'm mentally scarred for fucking life," I murmured, seeing the lightning storm around us. Eww, not cool.

"I always thought my brother was overdramatic," a voice sniffed from next to me.

"Yeah because like I need another overdramatic uncle with lightning powers…. Mom," I yelled in delight realising who was sitting next to me, attacking him with a big hug. It was actually the most normal afternoon I'd had in a while.

We played video games with the Valkyries and Gabriel, against the witches. Who had been winning while drunk and had been getting overly cock about there abilities. Eventually six o'clock rolled around and I snuck up to Aunt Jane and Aunt Darcy's room.

"That bitch better be changing those sheets before I get into that bed," Aunt Darcy said threateningly, lightning flashing in the window. Her twinkling eyes ruining her angry tone.

"Uncle Thor put some pants on, it's time to go," I said banging in the door, laughing as it opened and they let out an embarrassed squeaking sound. Something came flying in the direction of my head while Uncle Thor buried his red face in Jane hair.

"We will _never _speak of this again," he rumbled as we left. I looked at him in amusement.

"I'm telling mom," I said in a singsong voice that had him groaning into his hands. A couple more days passed and I was managing, it was easier and yet harder than when I was at Asgard. For one thing I had an accomplice, on the other hand there was cutting edge 21st century technology. Which made me kind of glad in my choice of accomplice.

"What's so important that you keep running out and coming back in this state," Tony asked me. I was sitting with my shirt off on a couch in his lab, while he sat cross-legged behind me cleaning the hellhound scratches on my shoulder.

"It's complicated," I said reflexively, but I realised that I wanted to tell someone. He all ready knew my Asgardian secrets…. It was just so hard to do this on my own, if there wasn't so many people depending on me for this (None more that Nico, who would have to pick up the pieces) then I think that I would have given up. Crawled into a ball on the floor and never gotten up again. Tony waited patiently.

"I'm… technically not a demigod," I admitted. I could practically feel his eyebrows rise.

"Loki's you mom isn't he?" Tony asked in confusion, not something that happens very often.

"Yeah, this is about my dad," I said biting my lip, "A demigod is half god, half mortal. It's hard to be that when both your parents are gods." If I had less self-control the last bit would have come out in a rush, but I made myself speak like I wasn't divvying my greatest secret on a platter. My stomach was in knots.

"So what does that make you?" he asked, "Who's your other parent." He sounded excited, like I'd just given him a new project or something to riddle out. Maybe he was so excited because despite all the differences, personality quirks, intelligence levels and such, we were the same.

"My name is Percianna Freya Jackson, daughter of Loki, god of lies and chaos and of Poseidon, god of the sea, stormbringer, earthshaker and father of horses," I said in a soft voice, admitting something that I'd never said out loud, "I'm fifteen years old and shortly after I turn sixteen… I'm going to die."

All but for the hum of technology in the air, it was silent.

* * *

**There, cliffhanger. Yes, I realise if there isn't a next button I'll probably be being murdered in multiple people's minds. Luckily there is. Review and tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the convulsed musing's that pass for thoughts in my brain and pour onto the page via fast typing fingers at the hands of a vicious muse with legal rights to… well just about everything.**

* * *

Chapter 17

As soon as the words were out I wanted to stuff them back into my mouth. Anyone could be listening. Not to mention, Tony hadn't moved. He just sat in silence, hand still methodically wiping at the scratches on my back with alcohol. Finally he spoke.

"It's okay you know," he said softly, "I don't think you're a freak." The laughter that bubbled out of my mouth was ugly and slightly hysterical, tinged in desperation.

"Really?" I asked, my voice just as quiet so I didn't break whatever that fragile _something_ that I felt pulsing away, "Because I fucking do."

He wrapped my arm and picked me up bodily, depositing me on the small clear patch of his workbench. I felt like trembling at the irony, freak on the lab table. He lifted his faded Zeppelin shirt, showing the arc reactor clearly for the first time I'd seen it.

"You and me both then," he responded. The shirt fell back down and we fell back into the pattern that we'd established. I couldn't help but feel that this time, it was a little more honest. That one statement opened up the filter between my mouth and my brain, obliterating it where he was concerned.

"Just a question, your mom seems pretty smart, so how did you end up being here?" Tony asked me, "I'm guessing that your dad doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't," I confirmed, "its all grandfathers fault. Mom pulled a prank on this bitch on Asgard and had to disappear for a bit, cause it caused a diplomatic incident. He disguised himself as Sally Jackson and came to earth."

"How does that get him… her into bed with the Greek god of the sea?" he responded frowning. I laughed, because mom had a _bright _idea… yeah, like showing Gabriel Doctor Who bright. Don't ask, just don't.

"The best kind of disguse is one you believe yourself," I said with a shrug, "Mom thought that she was mortal, met a nice guy on the beach where she was staying and fell in love. Like cheesy summertime love. She gets pregnant and along comes me. When she remembered she kept it to herself. She didn't want anyone to take me away."

He looked furious for a split second before it wiped from his face. Maybe he was finally realising what I knew all along, mom spends majority of her time getting fucked over on Asgard and they wonder why he isn't to keen to go back.

"So what's the coolest thing about being a Greek demigod?" he asked smiling softly and fiddling with the suit.

"The absolute certainty that when things go wrong, it isn't just random horrible crap," I said immediately, "There is a higher power and they probably are fucking with your life and making you miserable as fuck on purpose."

"What about the gods?" he asked me curiously, about to name them. He was close enough from where he'd dropped me on the bench that I was able to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Don't use the names…. You never know who might be listening," I said quietly. In compromise I told him about my quests. All of them, the lightning bolt, the Golden Fleece, holding the sky, the labyrinth, Kronos and the war… and Luke.

"So that's where those come from," he murmured tracing the faded lines on the side of my stomach over my shirt.

"Yeah, after we fixed the mess with the bolt," I said trying not to choke up, "He asked me if I thought that the gods were worth protecting. There my family, they may be a pain in the ass… but it's my job to take care of them. I told him that much and he grabbed me… and he stabbed me."

"How did you get out of that one?" he asked and I was so, so glad that he didn't say sorry.

"Oh, I got up and went and yelled at the gods," I said matter of factly, "Before passing out on there floor. The worst part is… he wanted to spare me the pain of _all this_ and sometimes…. I wish that he had succeeded."

"_Sir, Director Fury is headed up_," JARVIS said breaking the moment. I gave Tony a barely there smile and curled up on the couch with a blanket draped on top of me. I was successfully feigning sleep when he came in.

"So she is here," he said after a while, "Stark, you have a new assignment. She seems to talk to you, find out anything that you can and report back."

"No," Tony replied immediately but firmly.

"I'm sorry," Fury said with the air of a man long used to getting his way.

"I said no," he repeated, "I don't work for you. I'm a consultant, in fact S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't pay any of the Avenger's, I do. She's just fifteen Nick; she shouldn't have to deal with all this. Loki is her mom. It isn't like she had any say."

"But he must answer for his crimes," Fury said. Tony made some witty rejoinder and he huffed and stormed out. I was so tired that I actually fell asleep for real.

The next thing I knew I was awake, a scream caught in my throat and memories played out in my head. Panic fuelled I lashed out at the hand on my shoulder shoving it away. Something in my head cited it was safe but the throbbing of my heart in my ears drowned it out.

Strong muscled arms enclosed around me, trapping me against a solid chest. My struggles died off as I felt the metal of the arc reactor against my back.

"Shh, it's fine," a voice cooed in my ear, "its fine." I wanted to scream that it wasn't, that I'd fucked up, because I couldn't save them all because I didn't try… because if I tried I was going to lose them all. The voice, Tony didn't stop soothing me until long after I'd stopped freaking out. I didn't say thank you. I didn't need to.

"It happens to me to," he confessed, "About when I was in space during the invasion and Afghanistan. It's why Pepper left me, we couldn't even sleep in the same bed."

"So I guess we'll be sticking together," I hazarded hopefully, "Until I die anyway."

"Yeah," he said reassuringly, except I wasn't sure if he was reassuring me, or himself. We were all going to hell in a hand basket, I decided but that was okay.

The next time I called Luke, I did it in front of him. I still felt sick and guilty when it was over… but I had someone on my side, which made it all the more worth it.

Natasha Romanoff would have made a hell of a friend in another reality, one where she wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D's bitch. I knew her loyalty was to Clint, but I wasn't getting to close because I wanted away from that agency and everything it represented.

Asgard was progressing to the point where they almost didn't need me anymore. I was helpful and it was like they had elected me leader, but they'd be able to carry on, on there own. I couldn't help feeling pride in spades.

Things were heating up down here and I was glad for the time period grandfather had given us to get this done. A year, to deal with the Uncle Thor – Aunt Jane situation, too bad that the dust will of settled down here before it was over. I wished them every happiness. Grandfather will cave eventually, he almost always does.

As for my other grandfather…. I was slowly slipping. I didn't know what to do anymore. All I could do is fake it, try not to get caught or throw up every time I came back from a campaign against the forces of wank-knob.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I yelled, the supposedly grown-up superhero's froze and looked sheepish. "Just order Tai and pizza, it's not like you can't afford it," I shout, "You assholes are giving me a migraine.

"Aren't you going to wait here for food to come?" Steve, the perpetual mother hen, asked. I looked down at text I had just received from Rachel.

_Trouble at Goode's. Kronos, help._

_R.E.D_

* * *

**Oh, relationship chapter. And I finally got you the story of how Poseidon and Loki hooked up, because honestly wouldn't Loki be smarter than to sleep with a god from another pantheon as a woman?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the tears you may or may not shed during this chapter. Enjoy, try not to cry and review me.**

* * *

Chapter 18

I got out of there as fast as I could. I knew it was dangerous because if I got caught here then it was all over and my secret was going to be out. S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't be made aware of gods living in New York, there brainy enough to think nuclear deterrents are a good idea.

I was panting and out of breath but the time I got to Goode, the school where I'd managed to get expelled prior to the school year. Stupid monster-cheerleaders. The second I got there I could feel something was off. What's Kronos's play?

The Mist was thick around the school and I did what I could to enforce it. I didn't want anyone coming here. Monsters where crawling everywhere. I ducked as arrows fired over my head. Fuck.

"Sneaking out without me?" Clint asked in a teasing manner, "I feel so unwanted." Before I could say anything back he shot an arrow in the direction that the others were coming from. Without even looking, the cocky bastard, he smirked when there was the telltale sound of crumbling sand and golden dust floating in the breeze.

I pulled my clip out of my hair and it transformed into riptide.

"Lock and load ba-by," I crowed, running head first into the assault. It was a blood bath, demigods and monsters. The school was trashed, I thought shoving open a locker just in time to catch the arrow that was about to catch me in the face.

"Pussy's," I yelled, much to Clint's amusement. I groaned as I heard barking and the sound of paws rushing down the corridor. It spotted us and growled.

"Shit," Clint muttered, knocking another arrow to the string.

"Don't worry, I have a pet hellhound," I said forcing dismissive attitude into my voice and calling Mrs O'Leary, she appeared out of the shadows, "And mines bigger. _Sicc'em girl_."

They clashed together and in mere minutes the fight had ended. Mrs O'Leary disappeared into the shadows and we continued. Finally we reached the centre of the school; of course it would be the music room. I felt ill as the head of the last demigod I was fighting slide to the floor with a sick splat.

The smell of old dead bodies greeted us and I saw Rachel in the band room surrounded by the ripped apart bodies of what I assumed were footballers and cheerleaders. She sat pale and bound in the middle of the room. I swallowed reflexively.

"You get yourself into some weird crap Red," I said moving forward cautiously. I could hear her smart ass respond through the gag and smiled. She wasn't in shock. That should make getting out of here so much easier. Then a glint of metal caught my eye.

I didn't think, I dove for her and covered her body with mine. There was a twang and fiery pain exploded in my lower back and I bit back a scream as it radiated towards my abdomen. It was like period pain gone wrong. My arms shook with effort not to collapse on top of Rachel.

Dimly I noticed that if I hadn't jumped in front of her then it would have gone through her head. I barely notice Clint picking up an arrow from the floor or the dull thud as it pins the other archer to the wall by their skull. I fight the bizarre urge to laugh as they swing from side to side.

My vision blurs and I can hear barking again, as I lean back to sit on my knees. It hurt. It hurt so badly that I recognised the blurring vision as teary eyes. I heard another concerned voice, while I tipped my head back. They couldn't fall. They couldn't see me crying.

I remember someone helping me onto Mrs O'Leary and the welcome coolness of shadow travelling, loud cries and the camp infirmary. Calm words spoken in Greek and then I slid into unconsciousness.

When I woke I felt like shit. I still hurt everywhere and there was a distinct feeling of wrongness. Something wasn't right. It was sunset. I got up and went to make my way out of the infirmary but was stopped by our resident medic. Will Solace, son of Apollo. The look on his pale face made me shiver.

"Who died?" I asked immediately. He looked scared, like whatever he was about to tell me he'd rather do anything else than say it.

"Nobody died, but you should sit," he said, I let him lead me to the bed. Instead of standing in front of me he sat next to me and took my hand in a firm grip. I was fine, so it could be me and nobody had died… so what was he freaking out about?

"Will?" I asked suspiciously, "What aren't you telling me?" He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You've been out for the weekend. That arrow was enchanted, so that it would permanently damage the nearest organs that it hit," he said as soft as he could without being inaudible, "It damaged… it damaged you uterus and ovaries."

I felt cold, it crept over me in slow horror as I realised what he was trying to tell me. My hand rose shakily to my stomach of it own accord. They didn't do that to me, they couldn't of taken _that_. Gods please, no, _please_.

"But I'm okay, so tell me," I said in a dead voice that even I couldn't recognise, "Tell me what that means."

"You…" his voice shook, "You wont ever be able to have children. Even with divine intervention, it couldn't happen. You can't be healed."

I wanted to cry, scream, throw something, do _something. _Except I was frozen, I couldn't move. Just breath, I told myself, fall apart later.

"I'm…" he began to say. I started sharply.

"Don't you fucking dare Will," I said in that same dead tone of voice, "Don't you dare tell me that… and wipe that look off your face. I'm fine… I lived didn't I?" He squeezed my hand and I couldn't bare the pity. _Shrug it off just keep moving._

"If you need anything?" he asked me kindly. Something popped into my head. I wouldn't be able to stand the looks I would get if everyone knew; it would destroy Rachel if she found out.

"Yeah," I said finally, "I need you to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone, destroy any record of it. Were the only two that know, right?"

"Yeah," he said, burning some papers from my file, "I swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone about this." Thunder boomed loud and angry outside and I nodded. I still felt like my veins had been injected with ice.

"Thank you Will," I said and made my way out to find Clint. We had to get back to the tower before they freaked out more.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, before we left.

"I'm fine, just another scar right?" I said with a shrug. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had gone frantic looking for us, especially with the incident at Goode. I'd asked Clint if anyone had ever noticed the gold dust. He shook his head.

"Anyone that does is a demigod and knows the importance of keeping their mouth shut," he'd told me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve demanded, "Clint called and said there was an emergency and you left without back up."

"Yeah, well that's cause he didn't want to tell you that he was drinking strawberry smoothes and watching _Despicable Me_," I said snorting, "While my friend Rachel had a melt down about her life."

"That's what you were doing?" Natasha said bursting out laughing, "Nice Clint."

"Yeah, well I didn't have any choice," he huffed.

"You still should have notified someone where you were going," Fury said grumpily. My juice was snorted all over the table.

"And make it easier for you fuckers to screw my life over even more?" I asked in between choking and laughing, "Are you that optimistic or just incredibly stupid. Anyway I took a minion with me."

"I am not a minion," Clint said irritated, stamping his foot.

"Yeah, you are. If you lose anymore self-respect I'm fucking painting you yellow while you sleep," I said laughing. Keep laughing, don't stop, and don't cry. _Just keep moving._

"You should show respect for your elders," Steve said glowering with parental fire.

"You do realise that I have a mom, and a dad, and a step dad?" I asked irritated, I wanted to get away from everyone, "I don't need another parent. Not to mention that I do show respect for my elders, when said elders aren't douche bags."

After that I made my way up to the lab and sat heavily on the couch. Digging around my bag I found an unopened bottle of Johnny Walker Blue label, what the hell, I thought. What else do you waste a two hundred dollar bottle on?

* * *

**I cried while writing the Will-Perci scene. Poor girl, question is how long can she keep it together? And who's going to see her fall apart if she does?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just take the time to read and enjoy, feel privileged because even though I'm falling over or getting extremely dizzy anytime I've approached any attempt at becoming vertical, I still posted two chapters just for you. So you suckers… I mean loyal readers better review me… (Pout-y face) please?**

* * *

Chapter 19

It turned out that Tony knew. Not why, or what had happened. Just that something had. That didn't surprise me, Tony would always know. The bottle was out of my reach before I could even open it. I stood and reached for it, but looked at him and didn't have the energy. In fact, I suddenly realised the enormity of the situation and the fact that in the bigger picture I wasn't going to live enough for it to matter anyway. I tried vainly to keep from crying, because if I started… who knows when I'd stop.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Do you know how when people tell that everything's fine and you think that there probably lying to make you feel better?" I asked in a cracked voice, he nodded, "Everything's going to be fine." That last part came out sounding as though I really meant it.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. I struggled to get away. I couldn't do this, not here, not now. He didn't let go and I fell lip for a second before hugging him back. A broken sob escaped from my throat.

"It's… so… stupid," I cried in between body racking sobs, "It doesn't… it doesn't matter…. Because I'm… I'm not going… to live that long… anyway…. Having kids… wasn't going… going to happen an… anyway… right? Help me Tony… I… I can't breathe."

After that I dissolved into hysterics. I couldn't think, I couldn't see through the tears that had been falling for so long that surely they should have stopped by now. He just held me, so warm against the iciness I felt.

Eventually I couldn't cry anymore, maybe it was minutes later and maybe it was hours. I was too empty to move, lying limp against his body on the lab couch, his hand running soothingly through my tangled hair.

"Your right," were the first words out of his mouth, "It isn't like you were going to live long enough anyway." I could have kissed him, because he didn't say he was sorry. Sorry wasn't going to fix anything.

He pulled the bottle over to us and we split it in silence. Eventually we got to the point where we were drunk enough to have music blaring and dancing around together, in some sort of parody of happiness… it was okay though, because it was us.

"Tony fuck," I heard someone say. I wanted to curse, but my head was so out of it. One minute I felt as if I were dancing on the surface of the ocean, the next second I'm drowning.

"Heeeey Pep," he called. Oh, so this must be her. The ex-girlfriend that just couldn't hack it.

"What do you think your doing drinking with a fifteen year old," she hissed. I snorted.

"I'm drinking with him, he's drinking with me," I say blearily, "My fucking bottle." She threw a fit and insisted that we went to bed like she was a nanny, like super-nanny's sweet yet bitch sister. That night was the first one I spent in Tony's bed, rather than my own.

We woke up without nightmares, unsure if it was the blue label or the togetherness we just started sleeping in the same bed. It didn't always work, but it was so much better than being alone.

Soon there were only three months left until my birthday. On Asgard the palace warriors were on a witch-hunt for me… or rather for Cia. Nobody in the city would give me up, it wasn't even that they were against the changes now that they had gotten used to them. It was merely the fact that a _commoner _was doing the job of a royal. Ha, if only they knew.

It seemed on the other hand, while Kronos was very smart regarding other things he didn't seem to understand that the fear concept was moot point if nobody knew what to be scared of.

There was mass panic on a national, sometimes global scale. It got so bad that the Avengers got involved. Which might have been a problem if they had any idea where to start, or what they were looking for. That and having two of there team members secretly working against them, plus me… they didn't have a chance. Even if the mist was non-existent.

Aunt Jane and Uncle Thor were going as strong as ever, until one of the world council (the fuck-knobs behind S.H.I.E.L.D) decided to kidnap her. She nearly died, and then she was hit by lightning. The royal wedding was to be upon our return to Asgard. The present I got for them was given to Tony for safekeeping, as I wouldn't be around long enough to give it to them.

As for the Avengers themselves, they thought that I was completely normal. It was a lie in every sense of the word but they thought it was true. So that was all that really matters, right? I was allowed (like I ever really listened to them in the first place ) more freedom. Which meant more time with mom and Gabriel.

On a completely different note, there is a reason why angels can't get drunk on almost all alcohol in existence. The current exception being Asgardian mead, they tend to do wacky stuff. Like have a serial child rapist chased down and raped to death by Barney the dinosaur or turn the sky purple or some other weird and ironic crap tearing down assholes that deserve it. My favourite included a homophobe and a secret gay ninja. That guy didn't even make it to hospital.

So despite the world going to hell and dragging me with it I was coping. If by coping you meant recklessly and stubbornly whirling through life like a tornado, and doing what ever I want so long as I feel like it. Then I was called to Olympus.

I smirked as I got in the elevator with the key for the _top floor_. I knew S.H.I.E.L.D had sent people to watch me, but they were never going to be able to figure out where I went. They wouldn't even be able to see the button and if they did you can guarantee that they were going to have an aneurysm.

The city was beautiful. Even in wartime, there were nymphs playing, a concert being given by the three muses in the park. There music drifted towards me and I was tempted to go a sit a spell and listen. I shook my head to clear the music out of it; I had people to go see.

In the throne room the gods sat stiffly and tense. I didn't think I'd been busted, but I knew something was wrong. Nobody seemed willing to speak and there was a strange sort of impasse between us, until finally Uncle Zeus broke it.

"It seems niece that there is something that you have not been telling us," he rumbled, I couldn't pinpoint the emotions underlying that statement but it definitely wasn't good.

"Shit," I cussed.

* * *

**There, all done. I'm thinking of solidifying Tony and Perci's relationship in the next chapter or so. Whatever form I… sorry, my muse, decides it shall take.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, try not have a heart attack at the end. Deep breaths, find the next button and continue on. Okay, also review me. Good feedback motivates me to write.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Wanna tell me what I did wrong this time, because really you could be talking about _anything_," I said rolling my eyes, because really? How the hell was I supposed to know which thing they meant?

"Why don't you list them?" Uncle Hades suggested.

"Why don't you invite Aunty Demeter over for dinner more often?" I retorted, "It'd be painful and we don't have a week."

"Are you insinuating that I'm unpleasant company?" Aunty Demeter replied, huffing.

"No, just for Uncle Hades," I said with a smile. That caught people laughing against there will.

"Yes, but that's on purpose," she said smirking. Cue more laughter, now if I could just slip out the door without anyone noticing. "Hey," she said, pointing as I held the door open.

"Fuck," I cussed again, "Hey, it was worth a try." Shrugging I made my way back to the middle of the room and waited to the inevitable cluster fuck that was about to come my way. I hate my life, have I mentioned?

"The anonymous information that had been being sent to camp for the past five years has finally been tracked down to it source," Uncle Zeus said seriously, the joking mood evaporating once more.

"Oh really?" I asked feigning surprise, "I _wonder _who that could be."

"All the calls trace back to your phone," Hermes said.

"I knew I should have bought another phone for that," I muttered. They waited, to see if I was going to say anything more. They should know better, I don't do excuses when I know I don't have a prayer of anyone believing me.

"Where is the information coming from?" my father asked me. I could practically feel his eyes trying to burrow there way into mine.

"You know the whole point of me doing this anonymously is because I didn't want to answer these questions," I said nonchalantly. The sky darkened and they looked displeased. I yawned, just because the faces they made never seemed to cease amusing me.

"To bad, you will tell us where you're getting the information," Uncle Zeus demanded.

"You don't want to know," I answered in a sharp voice, before softening, "Trust me, alright. You do not want to know. Fuck, most of the time I don't."

"You should still tell us," Hermes said. I let out a quiet laugh.

"Why?" I asked, "It isn't like it matters. You know the information's good, the only thing that knowing where it comes from is going to do is hurt."

"We need to know, in case," Athena started, throwing apprehensive looks at my dad. I cut her off.

"In case I die?" I asked curiously, "It wouldn't matter, I'm the only person that they'll talk to so it won't make a difference."

"You will tell us," Uncle Hades said in a displeased tone of voice, which might have bothered me if I didn't know what a softy he was when it came to people that her gave a fuck about.

"No, I swear on the river Styx that I wont, not until it's over," I vowed. They let it go, mainly because they had no choice. I said goodbye and went to leave before I remember something. "Oh, Uncle Zeus," I called, "I'm going skydiving today and if you hit me with lightning your on you own with Grandfather."

"Is that a threat?" he asked menacingly, I chuckled.

"No, just common sense," I reply with a smile, "Can't fight Kronos if I'm extra crispy." I left after that, pondering the repercussions of actually being hit with lightning. Would I die, because Uncle Zeus was trying to kill me, or would I turn into a Valkyrie? Somehow I didn't want to find out.

"Hey Perci," Tony cried jumping up for where he was waiting in the lobby. Clint stopped pacing and looked at me with relief. Silly archer, he knows that I've seen (and ok, lost my temper with,) the gods many a time.

"Hi guys, Tony are we going?" I asked he nodded and dragged us toward his convertible. Tony had been trying to pack in every experience that he could into the short amount of time I had left. He'd kidnapped me and taken me to Vegas, (I love the mist. Nobody asked for id) we went to Venice, clubbing in Russian, Nix's sweet 3,616 birthday in Australia, and a truckload of other stuff.

"Aren't you afraid of highest?" Clint asked, trying to be subtle about Uncle Zeus's, ah, issues with his nieces and nephews from his brothers in the sky.

"I got it all worked out," I assured him. When we landed on the airstrip of the Helicarrier I decided to stand out on the edge and watch as we rose into the sky. I did mention that by skydiving we were really planning to jump off the edge of the stupid thing and into the water.

I knew I could do it and Tony trusts me enough not to let him die if he jumps with me. The thing is Fury found out about me seeing mom all the time, so I was under what one would call _'house arrest'_. Damn Uncle Thor for spilling his guts about my habit of being able to wander off no matter what security is kept on me and so we circle back to the jumping a gazillion kilometres into the ocean.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Fury said with a cocky smirk. I let loose a laugh and watch his expression sour.

"I'm not staying," I said, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the control room look at me like I'm suicidal. I just shake my head.

"Were in the air, nobody is going to fly you off here and it's a long way down," he replied the smug look coming back. I just smiled. I had fun sitting in the labs with Bruce; biology was a lot of fun, the look on his face when I could pick out all the pressure points in the human body, even more so.

"I'm going to go find Tony," I told him. We met at the airstrip and were lucky considering it was empty. "Are you sure?" I asked him as we gazed over the edge. He shot me a filthy smirk.

"Why, scared you can't do it?" he shot back. I grinned.

"Oh the count of three then?" I asked him, "And try not to scream."

"One," he said as we backed up for a running start.

"Two," I continued, my body bursting with excitement.

"_Three_," we said together.

_And then we jumped._

* * *

**Finished. I wonder, does this count as a cliffhanger, because it seemed more of a jump to me. I should leave it here and leave you all wondering. No, I'm not that mean. There is another chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Now, honestly, how many of you were scared that I was going to leave you with that cliffhanger? Next chapter up, themes were spur of the moment picked. Read and review.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Falling is a lot like flying, but with a more permanent destination in mind. The only thing I could feel is the sheer weightlessness of rushing to the floor as gravity pulled us down, the trapped scream I refused to let bypass my throat and Tony's warm hand in my own. Air rushed past my ears at alarming and thrilling speed.

Then all to soon we hit the ocean, not as the pancake we should have been, but with the feeling of someone catching us. Water from where we his flew up so high that it was almost like a tsunami and we sank. Bubbles rising to the surface.

"Don't think about air," I told Tony, "Let go of everything on the surface, it's okay." He opened his eyes as we glanced around the sea.

"It's beautiful," he said in awe, "I can feel it. I… this is amazing." I'll say, he slipped into the ocean like he was meant to be here. Carefully I let go of his hand. He was still fine.

"You slipped into Ingo," I said in a hushed voice.

"Into what now," he replied. I bit my lip, trying to think about how to explain this to him. I didn't have a clue how he could be doing it unless.

"Somewhere in your family line there must be Mer," I said, "Some humans can slip into the sea like you have. I'm not doing anything to help you. I just showed you the way in."

"Then I can breath under the sea," he said, eyes crinkling in amusement. I nodded. "So, freaky family heritage that I had no idea about besides, how do we get around down here?"

"There's a current not far from here," I said "We can take that." He frowned when I told him the exact distance.

"For humans, swimming there will take a while," he said calculating. I threw him a smirk.

"You know how most little girls dream about being a fairy or a mermaid?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said nodding, before he froze, "No. No way?!"

"It went much better for me than it did for most little girls," I said with a smirk and focusing. My legs melded together, leaving a sleek powerful tail behind. The colour of jewels, bluish-green scales that shone in the sunlight.

"This is so cool," Tony said deadpan, "But I think we should get out of here. Venice?"

"Yeah," I agreed. It took half an hour to reach the current. It churned and spun about dangerously, making you dizzy if looked at it for to long.

"Are we really going in there?" Tony asked. I nodded.

"Remind me to take you to the East Australian Current," I said chuckling, "The sea turtles there speak like surfer dudes. Always saying _sweet, dude _and _totally_. It's hysterical."

"Now that I would pay to see," he chuckled, "It depends on how long S.H.I.E.L.D takes to realise that they can't touch you."

"That it does," I agreed, "Now ready? Steady? Go?" I pulled him into the current and we hurtled through the sharp bends and crazy turns, half way between being on a roller coaster or stuck in a tumble dryer. About half an hour later I pulled us out with a sharp flick of my tail. Tony looked at me with wide eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Lets do that again," he said, the water around him almost vibrating with his enthusiasm.

"Down boy, we have a few more until we get as close to the Venusian coast as we can," I laughed. I wished we could stay down here. Be free as the seven seas, but I had a responsibility and eventually my dad would figure it out.

"So how are we going to make it to the coast," he asked, when we had travelled all that we could by current. It had taken us half a day and we were both getting pretty tired.

"I'll call some friends," I said matter of factly. I opened my mouth and the language of the sea poured out. A minute later I heard the clicks a whistles of a pod of dolphins.

"Perci," they cried in excitement. I could see Tony didn't understand what they were saying, but heard more than dolphin noise. I wouldn't be surprised if he made me teach him Mer. He had that _'Oh, something unknown and new… teach me, teach me, teach me,' _look I had come to recognise so well.

"Hey, do you mind giving us a ride to shore?" I asked, not that I thought that it counted. They were always happy to be doing stuff for me. Some of them did it because I was my father's daughter and others because I was a friend.

"No problem," the chirped. Tony's eyes widened like saucers.

"No way, were getting a lift from dolphins?" he asked in awe. I nodded and we lay against the back of a couple of friends of mine. Tricia and Sparks.

"Not like that," I instructed him, "Mould your body against there's. Grip firmly but not too tightly." He nodded once he gotten the hang of it and we were off. We'd been travelling for so long that the sun was setting. Colours lighting up the sky spectacularly as we broke through the surface, each time they jumped out of the waves.

I felt nothing more than peace and happiness as we made our way to the shore. Tony's serene expression brighter than the setting sun itself. All to soon we were saying goodbye and climbing on to the banks, in the shadow of the bridge. My tail became legs again, much to Tony's regret.

"Tell them goodbye and thank you for me please," he requested politely. I nodded and conveyed his request, drying us both off with a touch of my hand. "I didn't want to leave," he admitted softly, "I wish we could stay in Ingo." I took his hand as we walked through the crowded city and sang softly.

"_I wish I were away in Ingo,_

_Far across the briny sea,_

_Where love,_

_Nor care,_

_Nor anything there,_

_Ever bothered me,"_

The second time I returned to the chorus he joined me, while we found the hotel that we had booked in last time. Tony owned it, he was a fan of Venice, so we had no trouble getting a room and no payments to trace.

I looked around the familiar suite with its soft sea green walls, cherry wood furniture and slivery silk sheets and sighed. It was good to runaway.

* * *

**Oh, so what did you think of that. All mentions of Mer and Ingo are taken from '**_**Ingo'**_** by Helen Dunmore and if you missed the '**_**Finding Nemo' **_**bits, shame on you. I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning, sex scene of explicit nature. Skip or **_**enjoy**_** at your leisure, and review damn it…. I, ah, mean please. LOL, I'm not really that mean.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Neither of us could bear showering, and washing of the salty smell of the sea. I'd stripped down and put on my P.J's. An oversized top that would have fit Uncle Thor better than knickers, and on me, the shirt went down to over my knees, so it wasn't like it was revealing or anything. I lay on the bed calmly, my hair spread out like an inky black halo.

Tony was working on some design on his StarkPad; I could tell that it wasn't working very well. He kept throwing gazes to the ocean out the window. Fidgeting from his place on the bed, where he lay clad only in black silky sleep pants.

"You can hear in now," I said looking at him with slanted eyes, amused, "It's all you can think about."

"Yes," he rasped before his voice turned quiet, "In Afghanistan they used water to torture me. I had to get rid of all the bathtubs in my house but now I want to sink into the ocean and never leave."

"I know," I said simply, "It'll get easier… or it'll get worse. When the sea claims your soul, sometimes all you can do is answer it." There was a pause of silence, as we moved forwards into other conversation.

"What do you want to do while we've got the time?" he asked me, "Did you make a bucket list or something?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah actually, there was one on there that I wanted you help with," I answered before pausing. No, I told myself, as I was about to change the subject. I do what I please and take what I want; I will not let myself become _meek _now. I was dying and I deserved this.

"With what?" he asked eyeing me as I made my internal battle.

"I want to have sex," I said bluntly, "I want to have sex _with you_." He didn't look surprised or disgusted. More like scrutinising.

"Why me?" he asked and I could tell that I would only get what I want if I answered the right way. If I didn't then it was going to be a bust.

"Because I trust you," I replied honestly, "You see me for me and you don't expect anything else from me. You're my best friend, you're the only person that takes care of me but doesn't smother me."

"Are you even physically attracted to me?" he asked. **** Sex scene starts here ****

"Yes," I responded simply. There was a pause, just long enough for a steadying breath, and then he kissed me. Just the slightest brushing of lips but it was enough. Hands tangled in each other's hair and mouths opened. Our tongues tangled together in a furious and mad dance.

His hands slipped under my shirt and it was whisked over my head and tossed on the floor. He looked down at my body and pushed me back. Pepping kisses over every scar, my skin burnt hotter and the only things I could here were breath, somehow coming out in gasping pants already and the sound of my heart beat thrumming at top speed against my chest. I felt my panty's get damper.

Fierce determination blew through me, to give back the burning hot pleasure I was being given. I sat up and ran my hands all across his body, my lips planting a kiss directly over the centre of his arc reactor.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, bending me backwards and fastening his mouth to my breasts. I let out a sharp cry as he scraped his teeth across my nipple before giving it a particularly hard suck. A small whimper caught in my throat as he blew across in and changed to the other side.

I slid my hand down his stomach and sneakily dipped it into his pants and took a hold of his pulsing hardness. He let out a harsh pant and the next thing I know I'm pinned against his chest, facing away. Both hands held in a tight grip and my soaked panties have been pulled off and thrown away. His hand reached in between my legs and gives firm, deft stokes.

"Oh," I cried breathily, as his fingers dipped inside me, "Tony." He pulled his wet fingers out and popped them into his mouth.

"You taste like the sea," he rumbled. I begin to loose focus after that, his hands wringing pleasure from me, hitting that spot deep inside me and teasing my clit. I try to rub back against him as much as I am able, but Tony just hold on to me tighter and leave kisses up and down my throat.

I feel like I was about to explode, like there was some tangible cliff that I was about to tip over and then I did. Wetness coating my thighs in a rush as I let out a pleasure sob, lying limp against his chest, the arc reactor whirling against my back. A hand comes up and pokes its fingers in my mouth. I suck on the surprisingly pleasant flavour by reflex.

"That's my girl," he cooed in my ear, helping me down from the high even though he was still shaking with need. He lifted me liked I was the most fragile glass and turned me so I face him and sunk me down onto his length. I was so wet that I slid down no problem. There was a slight bit of pressure and a distinct pop, before I rested against him.

"Mmm," I practically purred, adjusting myself so I was sitting on his lap, but still on my knees. My hands rested against his shoulder blades.

"Ready?" he asked pressing a kiss into my hair. I blew out a shaky assent against his neck and our bodies rocked slowly together. I sucked on the skin of his shoulder as he kept that same slow pace, wringing each bit of pleasure from me tortuously slow. My nails dug scratches into his back, causing him to moan along with me.

I felt myself climbing over that edge again and at the last second clenched my muscles around him.

**** End scene ****

"Fuck," he said raggedly, as I dragged him along with me. We lay back, panting, sweaty and out of breathe. Tony laid I between my legs with his head resting against my breast. It was ten minutes before either of us spoke.

"It doesn't bother anymore," he mumbled, it took me a few moment before I understood what he meant, "The calling of the sea… it doesn't bother me if I have you."

"Makes sense. I am a part of the sea," I answered. Silence enveloped us, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Tony's hands squeezed possessively tight and I smiled affectionately, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Your really, really going to die, aren't you?" he asked in a muffled voice. Muffled but deceptively calm, he didn't even tense.

"And you _wont _fight for me," I said in a low commanding voice, before speaking normally "I don't want you to die trying to stop someone that can't be stopped."

* * *

**Finally the promised, Tony/Perci, was it good. Het written by a lesbian (Like never even kissed a boy, lesbian), so feedback is actually required. Should there be more sex-scenes peppered throughout the story?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. Obviously, also this is contains the death of a child, preteen type person. So trigger warnings, but in my defence it isn't random. Necessary character definition.**

* * *

Chapter 23

I'm not sure what happened. Or even how Kronos knew we were in Venice, but somehow he did and sent a demigod to assassinate us, or Tony. The guy was just a kid, twelve, thirteen but he was pointing a gun at us and that ever-present modified Stark weapons gun of Tony's made an appearance.

"Don't move," the kid said with hate, Tony and I had woken the second he'd entered the room. His hands shook and but his voice had hate in it. He didn't get the chance to say anymore, he'd already made his worst mistake. He'd woken Tony.

The silenced gun was fired three times. I caught the kid in the shoulder, spinning him around. The next in the back of the knee, dropping him to his knees and the final caught him in the back of the head. This all took place within five seconds, the gun tossed on the side table as he sleepily tangles back around me and buries his face against my warm skin.

Then he froze, sitting up and looking at me with an expression that waited for me to condemn him. I looked over at the body, then back at him. He wasn't feeling an ounce of guilt, just worried about what I'd do. Once a Merchant of Death, always a Merchant of Death. I supposed that I couldn't say anything; it was better than coming after him with a sword to do much the same thing.

"We should probably get out of here soon," I yawned, bringing him closer and planting a soft kiss on his lips before dragging him down under the covers, "Five more minutes though." He let out a soft chuckle, kisses my forehead and dozed off to sleep.

I ruthlessly pushed the guilt I felt about the kid away. Not guilt that he was dead, guilt that I hadn't been able to save him from falling to Kronos in the first place. We got up and showered, ignoring the mess. Tony called for clean up and by the time we got out, the body and the blood was gone.

"So what are we now?" Tony asked me apprehensively.

"I'm going to die soon?" I asked, "Does it matter? I don't think that we have the time to worry about that."

"I know. I just wanted to know where you stand," he said shrugging, "You're my best friend, I've never met another person like you and I don't think I ever will again."

"Is this you way of telling me that your in love with me?" I asked curiously, he was only 24. If I were going to live I would have been quiet happy to try and make it work.

"No, not in love, but I do love you. I'd be willing to be what ever you wanted me to me," he admitted, "I love you best."

"I love you best too," I told him, "So lets just be best friends. Crazy best friends that kill the others enemy's, have sex, go on vacation and love each other best." The both of us were happier now that we'd clarified our relationship and surprisingly it was the honest truth.

I've mentioned a couple times that Aunt Nix is Ever-Knowing right? So I don't know why I was so surprised to have her ring me the second that Tony went to get us some food.

"Oh my Freya," she squealed when I answered the phone, "Way to go, goddaughter. I'm so proud of you. So how was it, no wait, don't answer that I already know. So are you keeping him?"

"He's my best friend Aunt Nix," I told her, "We talked about it and agreed. Not that it means that we wont keep sleeping together."

"I know, I know," she agreed, I could here the shake of a nail polish bottle in the background and decided to do the same, "But you know what that was called when I was a kid… marriage kiddo."

"Maybe," I said feigning disinterest and painting each of my nails red and gold, "So what happening down your end?" I listen to her regale me with stories about what had been going on in her side of the world. It was cool; apparently S.H.I.E.L.D was looking for us in New Orleans, because of my casual comment about Aunt Darcy.

"They'll suck it up and stop trying to hold you hostage in a week," she said starting to sound spacey, "Oh, and that book on soul resonance, read it in front of Tony. The future of the world depends on it, kay?" She sounded cheerful, like she was telling me to wear a scanty dress in front of Tony, not potentially… I didn't even have a word for what soul resonance could be.

"Alright," I promised. There was a static, white noise sound coming from her end, as if someone dropped the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" she asked cheerily, but somewhat vacant.

"Its Perci," I respond, "Hi Aunt Nix."

"Oh, Perci," she said brightly, "It so good to hear from you, how you been?"

"I've been fine," I respond patiently. Was she out of it or just looping. She did that sometimes while she was caught up in the future and the difference between what has happened and what will happen blurs.

"Perci?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

"Yeah," I answered, my tone never wavering.

"How have you been?" she asked her voice evening out.

"I've been good Aunt Nix," I replied. She shuffled on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" she chirped again. Yeah, I don't think she was lucid anymore. Such a shame, I was having fun.

"Hi Aunt Nix," I said again.

"Perci…. S.H.I.E.L.D knows where you are, _swim away, swim away,_" she murmured, the last bit called out like the sharks in _'Finding Nemo' _when the missile flies into the minefield. She cackles and the pauses again. "Hello? Hello?" she calls, "If this is a crank call I'm going to feed you your entrails."

"You zoned out again Aunt Nix," I said, "I've got to go. Love you."

"Mkay," she said before muttering, "Have to find the leech city. Got to fix his endgame." I knew that the last bit didn't have anything to do with me, so I let her hang up and started packing Tony's stuff and mine. Throwing on some decent clothes.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked me in a curious voice.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's caught up with us again, we need to get out of here," I replied smirking, "How do you feel about Norway?"

"Norway's good with me," he said with a nod, placing a kiss on my lips. Mmm, that was actually quiet nice I discovered.

"I also have to go up to Asgard soon," I said almost to myself, then I thought of something, "Want to come with me?" Tony's wicked smirk matched my own.

"_Sure_," he said with false empathy. Those poor, poor Asgardian's… never again will they be the same.

* * *

**Done, chapter 23. I swear this story is writing itself. Even though I'm stuck in bed sick it's still pouring out through my laptop. Review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. Hey, I wonder if Tony's smart enough to build a time machine? Maybe I ought to save that for another fic. Let me know if you want me to write one like that.**

* * *

Chapter 24

We were almost caught. They sent the team to track us down. It was really quiet amusing climbing out of the window while they were in the lobby.

"Wait," I said, before we left, "We need to get rid of the sheets."

"Why?" he asked, "I know that they make it obvious what we did but are we hiding it?"

"Two words Tony, Uncle. Thor," I said clearly. The look on his face could best be described as _'Oh fuck' _and that was how we threw the sheets in the hamper outside the room next door. (They were doing housekeeping.)

"So, yesterdays mode of travel?" Tony asks. I nodded and he was on the verge of fist pumping in excitement. It wasn't hard to get out of the city, even if we had a no fly order. Which we didn't find out about until later and our photo posted at border security, thankfully not as far as Norway though.

"It's fucking freezing," Tony said with chattering teeth, when we walked out of the sea, "Where are we?"

"Bad wolf bay," I said. He nodded and we kept going into town, it wasn't hard to find another place to stay. There was lots of cuddling and blankets. Apparently Tony had a home here.

"Do you have houses everywhere," I joked, pulling out the soul resonance book and beginning to read.

"Yep," he said popping the p, "What are you reading?"

"Stuff on soul resonance," I responded, "It sounds cool, and apparently you can resonate souls with other people. Sharing knowledge, power, memories, strength, and emotions. You can use it to heal the other if it's necessary, you just have to have a connection prior to the incident, a blueprint if you will."

"Cool, are you going to lean it," he said snatching the book out of my hands. He skimmed it, looking more and more intrigued by the second. I was considering it but the only one that I trusted enough to do it with is Tony.

"Maybe," I responded, throwing some Asgardian clothes at Tony and getting changed myself, "Come on, and were going to be late." Tony's first impression of Asgard was much like my own. Unimpressed.

"It used to be worse than this?" he asked in horror… "But there's no technology, no electricity… I mean it's beautiful sure, but… where's the modern comfort?"

"Well, that's where you come in," I said seriously. Tony seemed to take the lack of working technology and the contentment of the warrior class of Asgard to stay at the current level of advancement as a personal affront against him personally.

"So, this friend of your is who exactly?" Oleg rumbled.

"He's an inventor," I explained, "Where we come from he is the at the forefront of most changes in the world we both came from. Weapons, medicine, energy sources."

"Then he can work with magic?" one of the mages asked.

"He's a genius, became an expert on something that takes a normal person thirty to forty years to understand at the level he managed in just one night," I replied, "I have no doubt that he'll pick up magic no problem."

He was able to figure out the rune system in twenty minutes, which even impressed me. Not that Tony, or Anth, as we had taken to calling him on Asgard, wasn't impressive, but I thought I had been desensitised by it all.

"So, if we switch those around it should us the catalysts of normal city life as power and have a form of magical electricity," he said, showing me notes and diagrams. He'd been getting JARVIS to do a discreet scan, because other than Tony Stark who posses an AI like that let alone on of such snark.

The thing about Asgard was that it was good for Tony; in the breaks we'd spar under Oleg's watchful eye, something I had taking to teaching Tony months ago. He'd even stop for food. We bounce ideas around, until we had a fully functional plan of to push the magic into every residence in the city.

"Places like the palace would have to be synced up to there own network, the distance would be to far for a prototype," I said to him, he checked his calculations before agreeing.

"We could link them though," he said, "Though, bigger picture… how do we resonate it with everyone. It won't matter if it works, if only people that have magic can use it, it won't be worth the effort or time it'll take to complete it."

"Trust me To… Anth," I said blithely, "If we can get what needs to be done onto paper then they can get it done."

"But how do we make it work," he said frustrated, "What's something that everyone has, that can be matched and recognised, no matter who or what you are."

"Soul," I said softly, "Everybody that lives here had a soul, and so would anyone allowed through the borders. If we thread it through the wards then it will keep dangerous threats from even being able to enter the city. Unless there keyed in."

"That could work, now all we have to do is make sure that they have holographic computer equivalents and I'll be happy," he huffed. It was a big project, but it could be done if only we had more… time. Oh.

"I have an idea," I said, "We could stay here and get this done, but it would take to long. We don't have the time, unless we temporarily suspend it."

"Could you do that?" he asked, I shivered. It was something that I had been working on for years. Making ones self-untouchable by time, not for eternal youth or immortality. I'd rather die, but to combat Kronos. Di immortals know what kind of tricks the Titan of Time could have up his sleeves.

"Yes," I said, "I've been working on it for years, but between the two of us and what I've got on that front we should have it up in no time. All we have to do is get the rest of the city to agree."

"Will that be easy?" he asked me quietly. I bit my lip, because really who knew.

"Asgardian's," I called, standing in front of the informal city wide meeting, "I would like to propose a solution to the problem that the palace imposes on the advancement of our great city." I chose my words very carefully.

"What do you suggest?" someone yells out.

"A bubble, to keep everyone inside the city in and everyone outside it out," I said strongly, never minding the slowly rising in volume babble, "It will allow us to continue to work here, without time interfering. It will literally keep out time, no matter how long we spend here no time will have passed outside and we will not have felt it's effects inside."

They agreed of course. Then again they would be stupid not to. The next time someone from the palace came down to check the city it was going to be fan-fucking-tastic to see the look on those prideful wanker's faces.

* * *

**Oh, letting Tony into the technologically challenged Asgard…. Poor, poor Odin and all the warriors that don't want things to change. It's probably going to wind up more advanced than earth by the time there done. Oh, review even if it's for no reason at all, because it makes me happy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, there's another sexual scene. I won't point out where it starts and ends because I assume if you made it through the last one you won't care or are looking forward to it as my reviews suggest.**

* * *

Chapter 25

It took an hour to work out how to make the time bubble once everyone had agreed, about that much time to track down all the materials, until nightfall to make sure everyone was in the city and about fifteen minutes to actually set the thing.

All in all, Tony and I came to the general consensus of one thing we agreed on, fuck were good, just ask us. We'd stayed at Foundling's Host that night, sharing a room.

"I think I deserve a little tit for tat," he said, trailing a hand down my naked stomach. The glow of the arc reactor lit up the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath. He leaned up from his previous position of his head laying on my thigh and cool breath hitting in between my legs where his mouth had just wrung an earthshaking (Literally) orgasm from me. I could taste myself on his tongue when he pushed it lazily into my mouth.

"I suppose that it's only fair," I concluded with a playful air, even though I was shit scared of what I was going to do, mainly because I didn't have a clue of what I was doing. Like that's anything new, I thought to myself, fake it till you make it.

"That's my girl," he murmured. I pushed him back onto the bed and shimmied down his body. He looked at me in anticipation as I gazed at what he wanted to take into my mouth. No way that was going to work the first time round, I thought, before noticing he was clean-shaven. He'd be expecting me to go for the joystick (and yes I could call it that, it has already brought me great joy).

"Fuck," he cried hoarsely as I took his balls in my mouth with a hard suck. Giving kittenish licks up and down his length made his squirm, by the time I finally closed my mouth around the end of him he'd by far lost his patience.

A hand gripped tightly in my hair as he moved in and out of my mouth at a frantic pace. I couldn't do anything, didn't want to do anything. I just sucked as hard as I could every withdrawal and moaned. There was something sexy about being able to drive him this crazy. All to soon he gave a shuddering pant and my mouth flooded with wave after wave of salty goodness (**AN: I think? I wouldn't know, never asked.**) Swallowing it all down.

"I'm…" he started apologetically. I cut him off, licking my swollen lips.

"Nuh uh, apologies are for girlfriends," I said waving him off and cuddling up to him getting ready to fall asleep, "Friends just get even." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. We drifted off into dreamless sleep.

The next morning we ate breakfast with the rest of the house. Some of them smiling extra widely and telling me how much they'd enjoy having us stay in the city.

"As you never seem to stay longer than it takes to start one of your grand schemes," one of the women said smiling. It seem she truly meant it and I couldn't help but think, '_fuck me, someone wants me around?'_

"So, we need to keep all the other stuff on track while we sort out the soul stuff," Tony said picking at his food, "Also, is it possible for us to import coffee."

"Already way ahead of you," I said shaking my head, "They even have coffee beans here, they medicinal. Used for stress."

"Are we going to have a place where we live?" he asked, "Like a house/lab/testing facility?"

"That is actually a good idea," I murmured. That week we started building our house in the centre of the city. It was very temple like. There was an open space done on the first floor, no walls, just pillars made of strong ebony marbles that seemed to have rainbow swirls, like it had opal running through it. Underground floors housed the labs and the vault, where anything of importance was kept.

The top two floors were for us. Bedrooms, bathrooms, wardrobe, lounge, kitchen the lot, there was even a public Aquadome to the side, covering the left side of the house. With a pool, improvised gym/weapons training area, sauna, and spa. There were bright stained glass windows that told some sort of story neither of us understood.

We hadn't seen the first floor since it had been started, there were well like dips in the marble filled with cushions, fluttery elegantly gauze hangings and a fountain with the most curious statue in the middle. A man and a woman tangled together like two pieces of a puzzle (Not naked, or sexually or anything.) water dyed a soft golden colour that couldn't be called remarkably yellowish to save someone's life, ran over them both like a halo.

"This is amazing," I breathed, I wasn't kidding either. There was even a garden filled with wildflowers, which have the strangest meaning and could be used with magical means or chemical compositions and still managed to be beautiful.

"I agree," Tony said dragging me down to the labs, they were pretty cool and in the month that we spent overseeing construction and learning to see souls, became fully stocked.

"There has got to be an easier way to do this," I growled flopping down on the bed with a thumping headache. We were getting to the point that we could catch them out the corner of our eye and the pulsing colours that spanned the life and essence of another being were hard to look at. Let alone analyse.

"What if we tried resonating souls with one another?" he asked, "Then we'd know what were looking for."

"That's a pretty big step," I said softly, "I'm not even sure if we could manage it, but if we could are you sure?"

"How is it any less of a big deal than anything that we've already trusted to each other," he asked just as soft, "Our secrets, your virginity, my life… it isn't as though were lacking in trust." I checked to make sure I wouldn't be overheard, even though we were in our own bedroom.

"True, but I'm going to die and you have to live with a broken link to my soul," I said seriously, "You'd go from sharing everything you are with another person to having it all ripped away and it would hurt." I was startled when he grabbed me so tight that it hurt, not letting go.

"Good," he said fiercely, "Let it hurt. Let it be proof that I had you, my best friend, and the one thing that I never want to let go. Let it be a reminder."

I didn't make him let me go. I could see that he needed this and that was okay. It was only bruises and in the grand scheme of things, bruises weren't that important.

"Alright," I said complacently, "Alright."

* * *

**So, who was onboard with me sneaking Perci a little more time. The question is, how long is Tony going to try and keep her there? Reviews are welcome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Distraught voice) Even the plot is owned by my muse. Have fun reading, I'll try and pump out another chapter soon. Muse cracks whip, "**_**You better, I want my overtime pay."**_

* * *

Chapter 26

We sat together comfortably on the bed, after demolishing all the information on soul resonance. It took a lot of work and we fought to keep it steady. In the end we decided that while the techniques in the book were helpful for others they did fuck all for us.

"What if we looked for our own souls fist," Tony asked months later. More months than I was previously aware that I had left.

"That might work," I said slowly, "I mean we can already find our own, so what if we just pushed it up to the surface of our skin and outwards?"

"Mkay," Tony responded, which was scientist speak for, in the middle of it. I found the thing inside me that made me… well, me and pushed it out. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be, it was almost like it wanted to be let out and rushed to the surface like the sea to the shore when the tide was in.

"Oh," I gasped, opening my eyes, which had flown shut. My soul flew around the room like a storm at sea. It was filled with blues, greens, shadowy greys and blacks, swirling together. Which was when I noticed Tony's, bloody red and gold, browns of the bloodstained earth and sand, they both radiated heat. His soul was precise where mine was wild, symbiotically reaching out to touch them together.

There was a noise, a whoosh, a bang, a gunshot, an explosion, the sound of the waves and a dying mans last scream. All of them, none of them… and our souls retreated back into our bodies. We sat looking at each other for a few moments panting hard, before rushing together in the exact same instant.

Our mouths crashed together and he threw me down onto the bed. There was no gentleness, not romantic touches. We stripped each other of our clothes and relentlessly pushed the other over the edge that we'd been suddenly thrust upon.

Half an hour later, when we had recovered enough energy and will to speak Tony tucked me closer.

"I think that counts as progress," he muttered into my hair. I chuckled. It turned out that it really was the ticket to being able to see others souls. It had suddenly become second nature, which helped to fix the electricity. We'd decided to call it magick's instead of electricity and within five months it was up and running throughout the entire city.

"We are amazing," I said, toasting a drink in Oleg's restaurant.

"That we are," Tony agreed. In the last couple of months we hadn't had a problem from any of the warriors that live in the city. They'd gotten used to the way things were going and went by the old motto, _'if you can't beat them, join them.' _Which was a good thing, considering they did a truckload of heavy lifting.

"Hey," I said looking up from my food, "What if we made something like JARVIS or JARVIS mock II to run the city. If we mutate his coding to create another one, it'll almost be like he has a child." I chuckled but Tony had stopped moving and was mumbling to himself.

Di Immortals, I thought to myself. What have I done? I don't think that either of us slept that week, but we were distributing computers by the end of the month, holographic touch computers run by magic. Every home, business and residence in the city was linked up; we were able to infect the magick's with a binary pathway for JARVIS to run.

"_You would like my permission to create another AI to run the Asgardian city with my coding?" _he asked, sounding suspicious. How an AI could sound suspicious I didn't know, the same way that one could sound sarcastic I suppose.

"It'll be great JARVIS," Tony said encouragingly, "You could be a daddy."

"_I thought that you were designated 'daddy' of all sentient creations, sir?_" JARVIS quipped.

"Touché," I murmured amusingly, "Any thoughts on what you would like for the next AI JARVIS? Or would you prefer to be filtered throughout the Asgardian systems yourself?"

"_I dislike the idea of another AI and would be happy to run a variation through the Asgardian city, parenting indeed," _he sniffed. So JARVIS was fitted with magick's coding and added vernacular to his vocabulary.

"Is it dangerous to keep him as JARVIS?" I asked, "If were relying on secrecy."

"Eventually this is all going to come out," he replied, "It doesn't bother me, and you'll probably be dead by then. Thor hasn't met JARVIS previously and it will probably make him laugh when he does find out."

"Alright," I said smiling, "I just wanted you to be sure, since I won't be around to save you ass."

By the time we had been ready to vanish the time barrier we'd introduced things like train lines, with trains made out of quartz and running on magick's. The building curved out to the villages, waiting to be finished with the construction as soon as we had access to the outside.

Everyone had access to JARVIS, even though the only requests that had to be followed through with were from Tony and myself, and the educational curve had been rounded up and there was a city wide standard. Schools started at the same time as on earth and finished after year 12. The AA, Asgardian Academy, was brought through much as a university for those that wanted further study. There was even a weapons training building for all those interested and scholarships arranged.

There were magical appliances to equate with 21st technology and most, if not all, had been patented by Tony and myself. We'd created this whole memory-sharing device. Like a pensive, (Thank you J.K Rowling) that stored anything. From music performances and recordings to a way for aspiring actors to make movies. When they were able to share it, keyed in with magical authorisation there were places like cinemas made.

The city was completely self sufficient, we made sure we had everything we needed. Food, materials, livestock, we had enough to get by easily. The city had expanded to four times its regular size.

As for Tony and I, we'd learnt everything that we could, spent time training, inventing, and just generally being together. We were still just best friends and that was okay, it's what we wanted. It didn't mean that he couldn't pick any scar on my body, pick where it was from, how I got it and how I felt at the time. Or I didn't know his brain so well I could run along his convoluted thought train in tandem.

We knew everyone and everyone's problems, no matter if they were serious, marital or frivolous. The entire city seemed to see us as someone who would look after them, fix there problems, and look to in times of great crisis. Nobody questioned our judgment or fought against any decision's we made, it was as if, we had made it so it must be right.

I had to admit I kind of liked it. I also realised that now I wasn't constantly ready to fly of the handle my language, and hence my propensity to swear got better. I only ever started up again when I was furious.

So we'd accomplished what we'd set out to do, and we did probably more than we should have done.

* * *

**Done, I did want to do more chapters under the time bubble but then I thought that this story would become way to long. It's like I can see the ending, the light at the end of the tunnel, and then that light turns out to be a flamethrower. Did my explanation about the cutting down on Perci's swearing make sense? Review**.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also if anyone has an idea for a non-cheesy ending? Jokes, that's cheating. Please answer the questions at the bottom of the page and review.

Chapter 27

Ten years

That's the exact amount of time we'd spent under the time bubble and today, today was the day that we dissipated it. Last night was the feast, music and laughter and magic. It was unspoken that Tony and I, or rather Anth and Cia were planning to leave Asgard and just drop in every now and then as we used to.

"We don't have to do this," Tony said as the sun shone through out stain glass windows painting the floor with rainbows. "We could put it off a day or five years so."

"We can't stay here forever Tony," I sighed. He looked at me sadly because; really he already knew that I'd say that. He'd wanted to stop me from returning for as long as possible.

"_Lady, Lord," _JARVIS said using the titles we had been appointed, "_You have until the breaking of the midday fast until the time field is disabled. I have taken the liberty of cancelling all appointments."_

"Thank you JARVIS," Tony said. We lay there a little longer and he turned to me in silent question. I squeezed his hand in response. I let my soul rush to the surface, every bit as a storm out at sea as it had been the first time. Rushing out to meet Tony's bloodstained calm soul.

Unlike the first time though the gently passed into each other, fitting together like to puzzle pieces clicking into place. A musical sound filling our minds as our life played in complete harmony. Fears were soothed, reassurances were given and happiness stoked from non-entity without a single word spoken or a touch beyond our joined hands.

This was more than anything that anyone had ever had, belonging, soothing ecstasy and perfection. Slipping together and finally, _finally _being one wholly complete person.

"_Lord, Lady, it is time to get up now. The dissolution of the time field begins in twenty minutes,_" JARVIS said and we separated once more. Oh… we'd been lying there for four hours.

It only took us ten minutes to get ready and the assigned warrior, the ones that were going to infiltrate the palace and find out the honest truth of what the fuck my crazy family were up to next.

"Time for us to go," I sighed. We went to Rio, sunshine and street racing. In between fighting Kronos that is. Three sphinxes growled impatiently, and I turned to Thalia.

"Take that, chuck a left and I'll meet you by the bay in about, oh… twenty minutes, run," I said, before turning to the direction that the growling was coming from. When they saw me I darted into the building.

"Give us the device," the hissed, the device in question happened to be Hermes's phone. I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly I wasn't but I heard George and Martha cry out while I was having lunch with Thalia.

"Did anyone ever tell you," I said breathless, "Just a little fact, just between you and me, when you going to back someone against a wall, don't stand them against the lift." With that the elevator dinged and I tapped the button for the top floor, the doors shutting faster than I remember them doing previously.

"What?" I asked the little old lady standing in the corner, somehow I didn't think that she'd seen the sphinxes but you can never be to careful. She smiled.

"There's a cleaver girl, getting away from those nasty boys like that," she said approvingly, I gave her a smile in return and shot out of the lift at my stop. Thankfully nobody got on the lift after, those bastards were speedy.

"Percianna Jackson," one hissed from down the corridor, I began doing math in my head as I ran. What door? What door had the balcony, the bay is definitely on that side but which door.

"What an honour it is," the other wheezed, "Seafood." Her claws ripped wicked looking sheds in the wall.

"Stupid cat," I snorted, breaking the door open. Yes, right door. There are two people inside that shriek as I race inside. Busting the glass door to the balcony with my elbow and moving out to the open space.

"There is no place to run demigod," the last said, and quiet obviously in charge, "no room to fight. No way out." I smiled sardonically at her and looked down at the drop, at least it's less than the arch.

"There's always a way out," I replied, jumping over the edge. The air whistled in my ears and I hit the water with the ever-present flump.

"This sucks," Thalia said as we caught up with the hunters.

"What happened?" Artemis asked worriedly, "Are you both alright." Ah, she's like a mother hen isn't she, or an overprotective girlfriend. Years later and still no one will tell me if they're her adopted daughters, sisterhood or lesbian harem, and yet they keep asking me to join.

"Has Hermes lost something?" I asked, swiping the phone from Thalia and holding it up, "He really should keep a better hold on George and Martha."

"That's been missing for half an hour," she said surprised, "How on earth?"

"We picked a crap place to have lunch," Thalia said, "Bad food, sleazy waiters and monsters with stolen godly assets."

"Then we fought, ran, I was a diversion and had to jump off a 44 floor building," I said, "How have you been?"

"You insane," they muttered together.

"Wow, you can definitely tell you to are sisters," I said. They blushed. Hmm, maybe they are sleeping together. "Anyway," I continued, "Got to go."

"I shall relay your assistance to the other Olympians," Artemis said somewhat formally. I poked her in the arm and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, give the family my love," I replied, saying goodbye to the rest of the girls. I was about an hour away before I got a call from Tony.

"Fifty bucks for you," he said as soon as I answered the phone, "S.H.I.E.L.D gave in under two weeks." Changing my destination for the tower I grinned, it was fine by me. We had a phase 2 to initiate at the tower anyway.

So, did I cover everything? Or are there things you'd like me to expand on or anything? Reviews help the creative process. Also, thinking about writing a fem-doctor story with Loki as a companion, yay or nay? Review and let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the satisfaction I feel after I post each chapter. Muse: **_**I'll be taking that**_**, snatches it away. Well maybe not that either, that bites. Out pity, you should review me and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Uncle Thor," I said happily jumping my uncle and hugging him. He stiffened before hugging back ten times as enthusiastically. Which was when I realised, I hadn't actually hugged him before.

"I missed you," he said, even going so far as to swing me around like a child. My ribs aced in protest but I didn't tell him to stop.

"You need to be debriefed," Fury said interrupting the moment, "I want to know how exactly you and Stark made it off the Helicarrier."

"And I want a little blue box that's bigger on the inside and can travel anywhere in time and space," I said scathingly, "It ain't happening, so man the fuck up."

"You will," he started to demand but I snorted.

"Bitch please," I said before threatening him, "I can and will tell Darcy were to find you and I promise that you will be positively _blinded _with the enthusiasm she will show at seeing you again." Uncle Thor snorted, understanding the non-verbal, _'Cause she'll rip your fucking eye out… again.'_

They left pretty soon after that and we ate dinner together. Pepper showed up and that was significantly awkward. Mostly because it was obvious that she was regretting the break up, but was to proud to admit it. I didn't mind Pepper, to be quiet honest if she and Tony got back together I'd be happy for him…. I just thought the bitch deserved to suffer a little first.

After dinner Tony and I began to include the magick's coding into the tower and began a full upgrade of the systems. Not to mention Phase 2. In our defence, neither of us were what one could be called stable or normal. So Phase 2 wasn't as outrageous as it sounded.

Well as un-outrageous as safe house to lock all the Avengers up in to stop them from fighting in the final battle of the Titan war can be called. I know that a lot of people would have spilled the beans about the half-Greek demigod aspect of there lives if it meant getting war aid. The only thing is that we were forbidden from interfering in the affairs of other Parthenon's and vice versa. I myself was an affront against ancient laws. The only reason I hadn't been struck down by the power behind those laws was because both parties were unaware and could be held blameless.

"So I was thinking, what if we did this?" Tony asked me. I gazed at the screen with horror, awe and amusement.

"We did it," I said, forcing blandness into my tone, "We cracked the dimensional coding." Which meant that we truly could make things bigger on the inside, or taller on the inside. The possibilities were endless.

The first time we tried it, we blew the top floor of the lab. The second, we managed to contain it to a single room. The thirty-second we only lost our eyebrows and the forty-seventh time we did it. Construction on Phase 2 continued on.

For Clint, and me things got harder. Hiding the injuries, the disappearances, the guilt, pain and trauma that was just piling up on top of us as the war progressed further. We were running out of time. I made sure I kept calling Luke, we needed the info, and I couldn't leave him to go through this alone.

Then I suppose the final step of the end came, my sixteenth birthday. The funny thing was that I had completely forgotten about it.

"Is that really the date," I asked, Tony nodded. My face went dead pale as all the blood drained out of it, I started to shake and coldness permutated every inch of my body. I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating, despite being in a kitchen full of people.

"Yeah, why?" Clint asks crunching away at his cereal noisily. I fight back my fear, not easy but with Clint in the room I couldn't let him see me scared. Not when there was a chance that my decisions might make or break his life.

"Today's my sixteenth birthday," I said softly. Knowing exactly what that entailed, he dropped his fork. The others looked surprised, and I was slathered with _'Oh my god, really's?' _and _'Why didn't you tell me's?' _

It wasn't a date I wanted to remember and the team kept throwing around ideas of what we should do to celebrate. Uncle Thor looked like a kicked puppy and I cussed under my breath.

"Why did you not tell me your day of birth?" he asked sadly.

"In the beginning I thought that it wouldn't matter, that I'd be home with mom by now," I said with a shrug, "Then I just got so busy here that I didn't even think about it until I heard the date." The last part was a total lie; I had been counting down until this day. I couldn't help but feel sick at how relived I felt. It was time. The waiting game was over. All of it was finally going to be over.

"So what did you usually do on your birthday?" Steve asked. I managed a smile.

"Mom would prank me, waking me up at an obscenely early hour," I said fondly, "And I'd have blue pancakes for breakfast. Everything we ate on my birthday was blue. We'd open my presents and then we'd go out for the day, when we got home we'd watch a gazillion movies, staying up till morning and always finishing with '_A nightmare before Christmas_'"

"Your mom did all that?" Natasha asked disbelievingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to have to have the conversation where I smack your head into the table and I call you a bitch again?" I asked referring to our first meeting, "I know that not many of you understand, but my mom loves me."

"I'm sure Loki does," Uncle Thor said, in a tone of voice that made it apparent that he thought it should be obvious. We went to eat blue food in central park, they giggled as I told them why blue food was important. When mom got sick once I was so unhappy that I managed to turn all the food blue until she got better.

"I am so, so sorry," Clint said softly, giving me a hug in one of the short scenes of privacy we got that day.

"Yeah," I said thickly, "Me too. Be ready to go."

"You to," he said nodding. That night, as we watched _'A nightmare before Christmas' _Tony and I implemented our Phase 1 conversation. He started talking about his Malibu house and how it overlooked the beach.

"Cool," I said imagine the beach, "Can we go?" The result was a resounding negative, because hey, the world was going to hell and even the mortals were noticing. They claimed that they needed to stay in New York in case there was an attack because even if the attacks were global, it was obvious that whatever it was was starting here. They were right…. I wish they weren't.

Then the lights went of, flickering the tower into darkness for a single moment and then the table was filled with presents. A completely blue cake with matching candles, the lit flames somehow also blue sat next to them.

"Mom," I whispered, they started to sing happy birthday.

"Make a wish," Bruce encouraged me, and in spite of the day I just had, or the idea that mom remembered and sent me my presents from everyone…. I still wished what every lonely scared little girl wishes for.

_I wish my mom were here._

* * *

**Is anybody else pouting for her? I am as I write this. Final battle is imminent and as you will have read there will not be any help. Is anyone going crazy trying to figure out what Phase two is? Good! I'll give you a hint, it was Doctor Who inspired. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is the result of my overactive muse that is forcing me to write obsence amounts so she can collect her overtime lucky you.**

* * *

Chapter 29

We ate cake and I opened my presents, which did nothing but depress me, because I wouldn't be around long enough to appreciate them. We'll except for the big ass bottle of Asgardian mead from Aunt Nix.

It was the first night where I was drinking and Tony wasn't. I wasn't sure what happened after I had gone up to our room. It was a blur; I remember the sound of Tony voice, being held and finishing the bottle. Even after I spent time in the bathroom retching until there was more room in my body for the toxic substance.

"I'm fucking scared Tony," I slurred, "It's any day now, any day. I'm so glad. I'm so happy, it's almost over." I didn't understand what he said to me, it sounded like I was trying to listen to someone speak with my head underwater. Then I pitched forwards and I didn't know any more.

"Wake-y, wake-y, rise and shine sweetheart," Tony said shaking my shoulder. I woke and surprisingly, there wasn't a horrible glare of light.

"I was really, really drunk last night wasn't I?" I asked, revelling in the non-existence of my hangover.

"Yeah, you really, really were," he confirmed, "Absolutely legless, blotto."

"I fell fine," I said when I noticed his concern, sitting up, "Last night is just a total blank."

"Be happy about it," he said finally and I couldn't help but wonder what it is that I had said, on second thought maybe he was right, (Tony was always right) I didn't want to know.

"Okay," I responded. Somehow, waiting for that single call, the inevitable it was time looming over me wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. The longer wait… that was what did me in, the fact that there was no end in sight. There was now.

Today was also when Fury really, really fucked up. He tried to confiscate my presents.

"You fascist wank knob, cock fucking dickweed," I snarled, jumping him and kicking him as hard and as repeatedly as I could before Uncle Thor grabbed me. Tony was standing in the corner laughing his ass off and Fury, Fury didn't get up.

"Calm yourself niece," Uncle Thor soothed, "Man of Fury is not getting up."

"I don't care," I spat, "Let me go, I want to kick in his motionless body." I struggled, but any tricks that I could have used to get free would have outed my combat competency. Tony and I took a drive to help me calm down, though after what I did to Fury the other Agent quickly returned my stuff.

"_Hey boss_." I nearly jumped out of my skin as Blackjack, my Pegasus jumped onto the hood of the car. Hoof sized dents imprinted in the care; Tony would have been made if it could be fixed.

"Hey guys," I said, getting out of the car, "Mission time?"

"Yeah," Beckendorf, the head councillor for the Hephaestus cabin.

"Is it?" Tony asked. I shook my head, indicating that it's just a mission. Not that it makes it any less dangerous.

"I'll see you back at the tower maybe, yeah?" I said semi-reassuringly. We were halfway to the _Princess Andromeda_ when Beckendorf got it into his head who my companion was.

"Wait, that was Tony Stark," he said almost frothing at the mouth with fanboy enthusiasm, "When did you meet _Tony. Stark_?"

"About six months ago," I replied, by the time he finished gushing it was time to land.

"_I fucking hate that boat,_" Blackjack grumbled, yeah… definitely my horse. The Princess Andromeda wasn't a place that I was happy to see again either. We made our way though the eerie boat. I was thankful that there were no tourists running around doped up on the mist. Even if I didn't want to think about what had happened to them.

"I smell something," one of the monsters hissed. Shit.

"Go," I whispered, "Get to the engine room, I'll distract them." He went pale at the thought of leaving me to deal on my own, but nodded and made his way off anyway. As soon as he was out of sight I gave a New York taxi-hailing cab whistle.

Every inhuman eye, and quiet a few demigod ones turned and looked at me in disbelief. I took the chance to run. I was taught the standard; _Valkyries don't run from anything,_ spiel but strategic retreat was okay. I needed more room to fight these dumb fuckers.

"Come one then," I yelled, "Come and get me bit-ch-az," I said drawing them to me, they lunged and I spun my sword around. Unfortunately, even though I kicked ass granddad popped up for a visit.

"Hey granddaddy, whasup, whasup, whasup," I said imitating a movie and animie.

"There is… seriously something wrong with you," he said blankly. I was frozen to the spot, it was like trying to move through quicksand or something equally fucking heinous.

"Yeah well I couldn't decide whether I wanted to quote _'Soul Eater' _or _'Scary movie 1' _more before my probably imminent death," I said shrugging. The thing about the men in my family, always let them think that there winning because the pout like little girls before getting violent on a destroy the world scale when you don't.

"At least you know that there is no way out for you," he said before ordering some monsters to go check for others.

"Can I ask you a question about Uncle Zeus?" I asked, "Did he really look like a rock or were you just really stupid?" Thunder rumbled in the sky to match Kronos's cursing. '_Hey, hey ocean, stop being so defective and help me out here will ya? _In that split second of distraction I lunged forward and swung my sword.

He blocked the unexpected strike, but I continued to strike out with all the force of a Valkyrie wreaking vengeance and fucking up the dumb cunt that broke the Xbox. It wasn't going so well.

"Stop," I lowered my sword when Ethan, that ass-wipe son of Nemesis that I save only for him to fuck me over at first opportunity, held a sword against Beckendorf's neck. Kronos went into rant mode. Clicking my fingers a couple times I got his attention after checking that the explosives had been laid. Greek fire, this place was going to go up like camp fireworks on July 4th.

"Can I borrow your dagger?" I asked, while someone suspiciously eyed Beckendorf's bag.

"Why?" Kronos asked. I suppressed a giggle. He's walking right into it. _Time?_ I mouthed making sure Beckendorf was the only one to see. He made a zero with his fingers.

"Because I've got the feeling your going to keep talking," I responded promptly. The dude that was eyeing the bag suddenly tipped out contents, instead of the Greek fire they were expecting, jars of peaches rolled onto the deck.

"You idiots," grandfather screeched, "Didn't anyone bother to _check the engine room_?" The last bit came out in a bellow and a horrible feeling in my gut told me that we weren't both getting out of here.

Beckendorf held his hand slowly over the explosives trigger button. He was going to make it blow, whether we were on the ship or not. _Go,_ he mouthed. I gave him one final look and fought my way to the edge of the ship and threw myself over. The blast went off the second I was under water and blew me to the bottom of the ocean. The last thing I could remember was guilt… and blackness.

* * *

**I wanted to save him, but no matter how kick ass Perci is sometimes you just can't win. Plus Beckendorf was quiet happy to go out layering Kronos's ship with explosives. Review and tell me what ya think, kay?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I probably should have broken this up into two chapters but I couldn't be stuffed. The truth behind Phase 2 and some of Tony's point of view are later in the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 30

When I had woken up I was at my dads. Which was awkward to say the least, not just because of the attack of Oceanus the titan of the sea but I got to meet the legitimate family. They didn't like me very much, I wonder why? On the plus side I got to see Tyson again, who I had really begun to miss.

All to soon I had to tell the camp of Beckendorf's death. I didn't know if I'd ever forgive myself. _Don't freak out, you don't have to live with it_, I told myself. I couldn't tell Silena, I just wrapped my arms around her. The scream she gave…. I think that will haunt me for what little there is left of my life.

The gods were fighting Typhoon, the windstorms that had been blowing across the country heading for New York… it was part of my homicidal maniac of a grandfather's plan. I lied, I don't really enjoy having Kronos attempt to kill me over Odin's attempted ruling of my life, almost, but not quiet.

I'm not sure how, but this lead to an epic Mario Kart tournament at the tower. Waiting for the final call to sound.

"Die fuckers," I said running the slutty Princess Peach of the rainbow bridge. Uncle Thor insisted on this level. The Mario Kart track and the Bi-frost are surprisingly similar. Except one is, you know broken.

_4:37 tonight, enjoy your time. _

Love Aunt Nix

I forfeited the next game and convince Tony to come help me with something. He knew. We wound up in his bedroom, him pinning me to the door kissing me furiously.

"How long?" he asked once he'd calmed down enough. I shivered.

"Three hours," I replied. I was thrown on the bed and desperate hands tore clothing off each other. The ripping sound echoing through the room as his mouth trailed hotly up and down my neck. I flipped him over and slammed myself down on him. A breathy moan coming out from between my lips.

"Fuck," Tony growled, hands tangling in my hair as he sucked expertly on my tongue. I wrapped and arm under his, clenching my nails into his back and dragging them down when I got closer to the edge.

"You are so good to me," I breathed out, the words coming out in pants. He chuckled and flipped us over. A few seconds later we both came violently, we didn't stop though… because this… this was our last.

"_Lord, Lady," _JARVIS said, "_It is time to wake up now. ETA is half an hour."_ Oh dear gods… this was it. We showered and were about to make our way downstairs when my back hit the wall. Tony's mouth ravished mine in a way, which would usually signal not getting out of bed for the next few hours, but eventually he stopped and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with out you," he confessed in a small voice. I let out a small chuckle.

"I do," I replied, "You are going to be fantastic. You're my best friend and… I love you." Neither of us had spoken those three words, although it was painfully obvious that we did love each other as best friends did.

"I love you too," he answered. When we walked downstairs we found everyone down in the kitchen. I walked over to Clint and touched his shoulder.

"It's time," I said softly. It was a good thing that he was facing away from the others because all of the colour drained away from his face and he looked sick. A couple of deep breath's later and he looked passable alright.

"Hey, were heading out to meet some of my aunts," I said, so we said goodbye and left. Making our way to the Empire state. Tony gave me one last said look and started Phase 2.

* * *

Tony's P.O.V

My stomach was curled up in a ball of agony, misery and horror. My best friend had literally gone to walk to her death and taken one of our own, which really was one of her first own with her. I wondered it Clint at least would come back.

"Hey guys, there's something that I've been working on that I want to show you," I said with false enthusiasm. We piled up into the elevator and made it up to the roof.

"Tony, what are we doing here?" Bruce asked, which surprised the rest of the team because he knew a lot about my projects because I'd get him to help a lot.

"Shouldn't we wait until Clint and Perci get back?" Natasha asked. I shook my head.

"They can see when we get back," I said shrugging, "Oh and this is not to get back to Fury."

"If it's dangerous I'm obligated to report," Natasha responded immediately. I laughed.

"Nah, it isn't dangerous, it's just cool," I said cheerfully, reaching up and pulling the invisible ladder down, "After you."

"But… where does it go?" Steve asked seeing that it looked like it stopped a meter up.

"That's what I'm about to show you," I said face-palming, "Come on, it's awesome. I promise." They all stood on the platform as I came up behind them, the ladder sliding up automatically behind me.

"But you could not see this from the tower," Thor said, looking down and then up at the spiralling staircase that went straight up.

"That's sort of the point… I built us a secret base," I admitted, "In my defence I couldn't help it. One night I couldn't sleep and well." I said gesturing to the staircase.

"What's up there?" Steve asked me.

"Our own little slice of the heavens," I answered truthfully. They finally started to climb up the stairs.

"How did we get up so high so quick?" Bruce asked, I faked a smile and another cheerful voice.

"It's taller on the inside," I said smirking. Loud gasps of breathless shock were heard signalling that we'd reached the top.

"You built a glass house… on a cloud," Natasha said. It was fantastic, if I did say so myself. The house was made completely of different types of glass, with the stained glass windows; it sparkled with the light of the slowly setting sun.

"I did. Come on," I encouraged, "I want to show you inside."

"But how?" Steve asked, who was the person at the front. I told him to just walk. He hesitantly stepped out, an expression of pure joy crossing his voice as he moved across the sky, suspended by a cloud.

"What are we walking on?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Super dense water vapour," I replied my cocky grin firmly in place with the childlike glee across the teams face.

"You can control the very clouds," Thor said in awe.

"No," I said frowning, "That would be silly. The wind a little bit." They went inside and I checked my clock, two minutes to go. I clicked the lockdown.

"What was that?" Natasha demanded.

"The lock," I replied, "There's going to be a fight in Manhattan and we can't be a part of it." They protested that I let them out and that we should go suit up. "You don't understand, the only one that would be able to see what we would be fighting is Thor," I responded.

"Then why do I not go fight?" he asked.

"Other city's, other gods," I replied softly, "New York is now the heart of the west."

"Oh," he said in understanding, "Then I truly cannot, Ancient laws forbid it."

"What about Clint?" Natasha demanded.

"He will be in New Orleans, with my niece and her aunts," Thor responded and then something happened. Something… magical. The rest of the team minus Thor started to fall asleep, getting exhausted and collapsing.

"Morpheus has powerful dream magic, as a mortal you should be sleeping," Thor said seriously.

"Clear sighted mortals are exceedingly rare," I said all pretence of cheer disappearing from my voice, "I always knew that I was one in a million."

"You built this place to keep us safe, if we would not leave the city didn't you?" Thor asked me looking surprised.

"Of course," I said showing the entertainment system. I had a soul resonance link to establish. I knew she was sure that she was going to die and there was almost nothing I could to do to help her but I'd be damned it if I didn't try.

* * *

**Next chapter in the final battle, yay?! I think? Anyway tell me what you think and if I should be totally outrageous with the battle or just mostly. Anyone feel pity for Tony. I felt the urge to hug him. pout-y face.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry this took so long, I kept deleting it and starting again. I'm rubbish with the actual fighting. So here's my best shot. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Clint and I made our way through the hustle and bustle of New York. People milling about in groups, shopping, talking, texting, living and I wondered what was going to happen to them. Not even Kronos would want them milling about during the final battle.

"Are you scared?" Clint asked suddenly. I wanted to tell him the truth, but at the look on his face I knew that I couldn't. He needed me to be not scared, so that he could pull himself together. To bad I was terrified.

"Nah," I said shrugging, "It's about to finally be over. _One way or the other_." The last bit came out to quiet for him to hear. Soon the mortals started falling asleep, the entire city lay down where they were and slumbered. Two white vans with the strawberry logo on the sides pulled up and out poured the demigods of camp half-blood.

There was a lot of excited and apprehensive chattering until the all as one quieted and turned to me, looking for instructions. My heart froze for a beat and I forced myself to speak.

"What do we know?" I asked with authority that I didn't feel at all. Annabeth stepped forward.

"There coming from all sides," she said, "Olympus seems their final destination. There isn't any way for outsiders to get in or any of us to get out. Civilians are everywhere."

"Alright," I said, turning to the Will, "Get some people to help you, we're going to need a med-bay. Get a list of what you need together, supplies and equipment. Stoll's, get them what they need. Nectar and ambrosia is to be given to people that will die with out it only; we need to save it as much as possible. There's no telling how long this will go for."

"On it," Will said grabbing a couple of his siblings, setting off with the two tricksters.

"I want some people from cabin Six to get up to Olympus," I said turning to Annabeth's cabin, "Hack the computers, the CTV camera's. We'll keep the enemy out of the city as long as we can but the moment they get in I want eyes and ears on everything. You guys strategise, it's your power. Like how some of us can shoot a bow or make plants grow, I want you at your best."

"Were on it," Annabeth said, then a thought occurred to me.

"Oh, type in L74KI9Stark into the password keys, that'll get you Tony Starks personal AI, they might help," I said shuffling away. I sent the Demeter kids and satyrs to the parks near the one of the exists and split everyone to an entry point. The Ares cabin wasn't here though, we were short one, which meant….

"The cavalry is here," a voice crowed. I looked up to see Thalia and the other hunters. Relief bloomed in my chest. I sent them to the final entry point and made my way to the river. I eyed it with disgust, it was filthy, dad really needed to do something about that and I jumped in.

It took some convincing, but I managed to get the spirits of the rivers on our side. Anything coming in that way was going down. I texted Annabeth.

_Where am I needed?_

Perci x

She sent me to help the Demeter cabin. They were doing well but Kronos was tying to push his army through here more so than anywhere else. I paused for a moment at the scene of carnage before charging in, riptide in hand.

It was so loud, monster screeching and roaring, people screaming, the clatter of metal on metal and the wet slicing sounds when a blow was landed. A sword stabbed through my side and pulled out again. Pain shot through me and in a rage I removed the offenders head from their shoulders.

It fell to the floor and blood coated my sword. They looked even younger than I was and I wanted to throw up, but I didn't have the time. Nobody had the time. My side stung and my arms hurt by the time Kronos's army retreated, I got my side to head over with those that were still alive to head over to medical while they had the chance.

Something was coming, something big… I didn't want anymore to die. The ground was covered in blood, bodies and a layer of golden dust, clumping together in the red sticky liquid. Friends and foes lay on the floor alike.

"We need to get out of here," Nico said from behind me, he looked exhausted and that thing was still coming. Panic tangled in my gut.

"No," I said resolutely, "Get out. I'll meet you later." He shook his head from where he'd slumped against a wall. The skeleton army he'd whipped up pushed them back but he was exhausted now.

"I'm not leaving you here," he said defiantly. I sighed.

"Nico, your exhausted, I don't know what that thing is but what ever it is it isn't good," I said eyeing it, it didn't seem particularly fast, "Get out of here before we both die."

"Not without you," he protested, "I wont."

"I'll come back," I retorted and the thirteen year old shivered.

"People always say that," he replied and he sounded as dead as the people that inhabit his father's realm. Fuck it; stupid adopted little brother, (Because that's what Thalia and Nico were, siblings.) because I remembered that Bianca had said that too.

"Nico am I people?" I asked him almost desperate, "When have I ever acted like people? Trust me, we'll get burgers and eat our sundaes with our fries. You, me and Thalia, I promise." He still refused to leave me, so I tricked him into shadow travelling, knowing that he wouldn't have the energy to come back once I'd ripped my hand out of his.

The thing was here; I climbed my way up on to the overpass and met it, sword at the ready. It roared. I felt Tony, trying to resonate his soul with mine from a distance and ruthlessly pushed him away. Doesn't that fucker know that if I die while were still connected he'd die to. Dumb ass genus.

"Any ideas?" I muttered to myself, stopping to think for a moment, "No, didn't think so." It let out another roar and it's club came down right where I was standing.

* * *

**Ooooooooh, what's gonna happen next? Anyway I need some advice, I'm not sure how to resolve all this? Should I have a chapter limit or write a sequel to deal with a cohesive ending? Let me know would ya?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sheer absurdity that this could ever happen even in the strange wacky world of fiction where no definitive rules apply. In other words, yes, my muse is a special sunflower.**

* * *

Chapter 32

I rolled out of the way and swung at the un-armoured legs. My sword sliced a cut open but they were thicker than tree's. It didn't even flinch, if I wanted to slice it's leg off I'd have to slash at it like a psycho killer with a slutty blonde in a horror movie.

In my moment of distraction it swatted me off the bridge and I landed with a dull thud. Concrete collapsing around my body, I hurt everywhere… I couldn't move but as it stepped closer I forced myself up. Blood and gore splattering me from waist down where the giant stepped on the dead bodies, crushing them like grapes.

I was horrified and pissed, the earth gave a shudder along with me and that was enough to send it off balance. I stabbed my sword into the back of the knee. Sending it sprawling, as if I had kicked it. With a frenzy I didn't know I was capable of I hacked and hacked away the leg as it struggled to get up.

The weight that it was leaning on it suddenly was supported by empty air. I saw my shot and took it. The being crumbled in to dust and I sent one guilt ridden look towards the empty, of the living at least, battlefield before spiriting off to join Clint.

"I'm glad you could get here," he said, pointing out the problem, "Were going to lose the bridge. We only have two choices, destroy it or let them past. If we try to hold them here…"

"Then it'll be nothing but a bloodbath," I agreed, watching arrows fly though the air, "Give the order." Michel Yew, the current head councillor of the Apollo cabin gave it discreetly, so that more of the people packing on to the bridge could be pulled into the water.

Explosive arrows assaulted the structure, seemingly almost by accident. Michel gave a cry as an arrow went through his shoulder; I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Non-lethal, it can be fixed later. When Michel gave the signal I used to rock my earthquake powers and send it crumbling down.

"No. Michel," I yelled, unseen rope attached to the arrow dragged him down with in. I gazed down into the churning water and tried to spot him. There were some sobs from behind me and I shook my head. It had worked to well; there wasn't any sign of him.

"Back to Olympus," I ordered, letting none of the emotions swirling around inside of me seep into my voice, "We'll regroup there."

Upstairs at Olympus was a mess; people had left in quiet obviously hurry. Whether they were running to battle or just plain running away I wasn't able to tell. Tony pressed into my head again and I batted him away with the single-minded stubbornness of the sea coming in at high tide. Nico stopped me.

"Bitch," he said matter of factly, even though he was looking visibly distressed. As if he had run his hands through his hair multiple time. Dark eyes only just starting to uncloud from panic.

"I know," I answered, _I'm sorry _I said silently.

"I told Thalia that you were paying for burgers," he said calmly, _your forgiven_ came his just as nonverbal reply. Upstairs in the throne room was pandemonium. Hermes was there and talking to Annabeth, well talking wasn't the right word, he was pissed and she looked terrified. Terrified and defiant.

"I couldn't do anything for him," she said back to whatever he'd said. He got madder.

"He asked you to go with him, to help him get out of all this and you told him to go away," he yelled, "After all the two of you had been through, you told that to him."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. If I could have helped him I would have but I can't," she said desperately, "It was probably a trap." That was the wrong thing to say. He started to grow in size, losing his modern clothing for something more fitting for a smiting in the old times. I did the only thing I could think of.

"Enough," I said forcefully, grabbing by the collar and shoving him against a nearby pillar. He flickered back to normal and looked at me surprised, before rage covered it. A painful pang assaulted my heart at the sight of my hurting cousin.

"She could have saved him," he hissed.

"I get it, your angry and your frustrated," I said darkly my voice not at all low, "You forget he was my best friend, before he tried to_ stab me to death_."

"Yes but he's my son," he shot back. I repressed the urge to hug him, poor bastard. But it wasn't going to help him very much right this second. My stomach throbbed painfully where I had been stabbed. I was just glad that nobody noticed, I didn't have time to take care of it.

"I know, but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference now. In the words of my godmother, tough tits, strap on your big girl panties and deal," I said in the tone that Tony would often use with S.H.I.E.L.D when he was telling them exactly why he wasn't going to roll over and do exactly what they tell him to and where they can stick that request.

"Were going to die," I heard Annabeth mutter next to me so faintly that I almost thought that I'd imagined it.

"Get angry," I continued with dark enthusiasm, "Hell get pissed. I don't know if giant storms bleed, but if they do, go fuck up a couple of towns with the blood of our enemies. Go on get, we'll hold the fort." He looked surprised but just gave a weak chuckle that soon turned into full-blown laughter.

"Alright cousin," he said amused, "Alright… I'll pass on your suggestion." I gave him a hug and he disappeared, hopefully to go kick some ass, or knowing him turning that ass pink and glittery or something.

"So, what's next on the list?" I asked her. Annabeth actually face-palmed in public, which was when I heard a giggle that belonged solely to Aunt Hestia. Apparently she's against violence against family. Huh.

It took two days for them to breech our defences and, though very slowly, Typhoon was making his way steadily to Olympus. Most of the bridges had collapsed of become completely overrun. Clint was still alive.

We'd taken some shattering losses too though. The only consolation was that we'd did a little of our own fucking things up with the blood of our enemies. The civilians had all be moved as out of the way as we could mange. Into shops and other buildings, away from the inevitable carnage and destruction that was coming.

Skirmishes were coming in hourly and sleep… sleep was a luxury that not many of us could afford. Sleeping in half an hour shifts whenever things quieted down enough. I myself hadn't slept since I was with Tony.

Speaking of my genius pain in the ass, he wouldn't fucking quit. For some reason he was determined to achieve soul resonance. I wouldn't do it, not now and if I had my way not at all. But I knew that it was only a matter of time. As soon as I was out of it enough for him to sneak in.

* * *

**So….any good? I only have bits and pieces of the plotline with no consecutive order to them, they're just sort of random moments that need to be fitted together. I have to say my personal favourite involves a Doctor Who quote and a skyscraper. I'll try to post it soon. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the insanity of which this story spews from. I wonder if I should try writing original stuff? I don't know, would any of you guys read it? Anyhoo be a dear and review me?**

* * *

Chapter 33

In the beginning it wasn't actually as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was Mc'Fucked, I'll give you that, constant skirmishes, no sleep, blood and injuries, the danger of running out of supplies. It was horrible, but not what I expected. Annabeth executed plan 23, every statue in Manhattan got up to fight for us – at the time she had no idea if they'd be trying to off us to, and wasn't that comforting. I really, really, really hope the mortals _don't_ wake up because even with the mist it was going to be a bitch to explain.

Midtown was wiped; numerous explosions had killed most of it. Luckily most of the damage was superficial. Then Thalia came and found me.

"You're going to want to see this," she informed me, "They coming under a banner of peace, they want to talk to you."

Prometheus, the titan of crafty council, among other things, he gave me the creeps. I thought as I listened to him talk. He tried to convince us to give up. That everything would be sunshine and butterflies and we would all live as a sign of the Titan King's benevolence.

"Fucking bullshit honey," I replied, "Granddaddy wants us gone, and out of the way where we'll never rebel again. Nobody with any ties to the gods will be allowed to live. You must have noticed that the demigods of his army do nothing but serve as cannon fodder."

"You're wrong," he said smiling, but there was a look. It was buried deep in his eyes, but I could see it. It said, _of course that's the way it is_. "We bestow a gift. Pandora's pithos, now sure where all this box nonsense came from, such a curious girl she was," he rambled randomly, "In it was once contained all the horrors of the world. Only one thing rests in there now."

"Hope," I said softly, "What of it?"

"Releasing hope," he said handing it over, "Or rather giving it up, will announce your surrender. Whenever you chose to open it." I wanted to smirk at the sleazy bastard because I had to hand it to them, they were good, and they were very, very good.

_A hero's choice to end all days, Olympus to preserve or raze. _They were trying to take control of the choice and give me a defining choice that has them coming out on top, so long as _I _chose it. Those clever fuckers, huh?

"I wont," I replied, "You should know how stubborn I am, if we die… we die fighting because anything worth fighting for is worth dying for, but tell me. Are you fighting with Kronos because you foresee his victory or because you got on the wrong side of Uncle Zeus's temper and now your pissy?"

"You know the stories of the gods," he replied, touching the scars across his face, "And yet you still fight for them."

"The gods may be a great big bag of dicks," I said watching him snort, "But they're ours. Ours to love, protect and occasionally bash there fucking skulls in with a baseball bat and you… you sad pussy whipped Krono-logically skewed fuckers can't have them."

I burnt the stupid jar as an offering to Aunty Hestia; she may have shed tears when I told her why I had done it. I didn't overly flatter her or anything, I just told her the truth. That I hear hope flourishes best by the hearth.

My ribs hurt as I connected forcefully with a balcony of a skyscraper. I looked down at the fight below. Kronos and his army had cornered Thalia and the hunters. I had them both on conference call. I had an idea. A stupid idea, but then they always work best with me anyway.

"You made a mistake," I said calmly, "Thalia do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied hurriedly as I scaled higher on the building.

"And the girls, they trust me too?" I asked, because they had to otherwise this just wouldn't work. They all chattered their ascent into the phone. My arm muscles burnt in agony but I had to get higher.

"Your friends are trapped, alone and about to die," Kronos said irritatingly smug, "There is nothing you can do about it." I caught sight of a cable just overhead and used it to abseil up the next three floors until I was high enough to be a few floors up from the building just opposite.

"Maybe but that isn't your mistake," I said cheekily. The building across wobbled dangerously. I could make that jump. I briefly went over my math; if I could get enough force… then it'd… but could I? There were large glass windows all up the building, the topmost ones unsmashed.

"Perci, what are you planning?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous, and when I do I want you to run," I said forcibly bright, "On my signal." I got into position on the rail, on second thought; I might need a running start.

"What signal?" Thalia demanded in a panic.

"_You wont miss it_," I stressed to her confidently.

"You keep mentioning a mistake," Granddad said irritated now.

"Oh, yes," I replied with dark emotion, "Didn't anyone tell you that there's one thing that you never put into a trap if your smart, if you value continued existence, if you have any planes of reaching tomorrow there is one thing you never ever put in a trap."

"What's that?" he sneered. I let out a delighted laugh. Please, please guys, I know your battling Typhoon but take time out of your busy scheduled and give me this one, I prayed.

"Me," I said shortly. Hanging up I ran to the edge of the building a leapt over the railing, fear torrented through me as I flipped through the air at high speeds. The wind almost caressing my skin as it carried me over. I landed solidly on my feet against the next building.

**BANG!**

The building opposite shook with loud crumbling sounds, as I stood dead on the railing. It pitched forward towards Kronos's army that were to stunned to move an inch. Furiously I tried to keep my balance against the power of gravity.

Overpowering the noise of it colliding into the pavement was the crashing of the glass as it spewed from the windows. Pain had ripped through me as I'd gone through a window mere seconds before that.

I fell forwards and hit the edge of a desk, forcing it to the floor and letting out a grunt of pain. The people we'd landed on weren't people shaped, I thought vaguely, white spots dancing in and out my vision as I dodged as much of the falling debris as I could.

Staggering I made my way to one of the empty places where the glass had smashed and made my way to where Thalia was standing unable to move in shock and panic.

"You crazy bitch," she said in a hushed whisper. An enraged scream bellowed so loud you probably could have heard it five blocks out. I wanted to groan and pass out on the sidewalk.

"Run," I said grabbing her with my good arm and dragged her away.

* * *

**What do you think? Awesome, cause I do. Question, at what point does this story become to long? Give me a chapter estimate because I see the stories and if they've got around 40 to higher I'm less likely to read them. Opinions help.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I hope you enjoying the plot so far; I think I may be able to put a lid on this story soon. If I write a sequel that is. I still have no idea about how to end this fucker, but there isn't going to be Angst in the last chapter. I wont allow it.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Eight blocks away was a massacre on our side. I knew though, that if we could get them out or relatively beaten that'd we'd have some slack in getting some sleep, food, medical attention, stuff like that. They'd need time to get it together again.

"I have another idea," I said to Thalia as we grabbed Nico. She paled.

"Your last idea consisted of you jumping on a weakened building and dropping it on Kronos," she said groaning.

"Hey, that's how your supposed to get rid of witches, I figured it was worth a shot," I replied humming _'Follow the yellow brick road'_.

"I don't want to know," Nico said shaking his head, "What's the plan?"

"We do as our dad's would," I said prodding my shoulder.

"You want us to throw a temper tantrum?" the chorused, then looked at each other surprised. I nodded.

"Get pissed and have at, after we call a retreat for everyone that's able to," I answered, "After all the damage that we've done we might get, what sixteen hours off if we're lucky?"

"I'm too tired to get angry," Nico complained, Thalia nodded in agreement. I just told them to fix my arm. On the count of three my great Aunts ass I thought, as she yanked on one. Belatedly I realised that my great Aunt was Aphrodite and I couldn't help but wonder if she heard that.

"I'm to tired," Thalia moaned, she'd been up for hours, we both had. Tony was dangerously close to getting in. Speak of the devil, I growled internally as a mental probe poked at my brain sharply. Or think anyway, he's getting impatiently.

"Nico, you're a brat and you'll never be good enough for anything," I said cuttingly as shadows grow darker and more dangerous looking, "You'd be off staying in the underworld. Thalia, you skipped out on this and dumped it all on me, you're whole life is built on other peoples blood and pain…. Guys you have to help me here?"

"It'd be better," Thalia started swallowing nervously, "It'd be better if you weren't here. None of this would have happened if you'd just died when you were supposed to in the first place." Rage boiled under my skin, earth shook and the water in the air around us vibrated. I wasn't mad at Thalia though; she was just doing what was needed.

"Well, you coming lighting whore?" I asked in a blasé tone of voice. Lightning ripped through the air and her mouth dropped open as I mortally offended her. I called Annabeth and she lit up the near by buildings red, signalling a retreat.

It was still a massacre, you know. Lighting rained down from the sky, water rose up, shadows dragged people to their deaths and the earth rumbled in fury. Twenty minutes latter we were in a McDonalds and I was passing them cheeseburgers. I didn't eat, I don't think that I could have if I tried to.

"Where do they get the energy to do that all the time?" Thalia complained, slumped over the table while I cleaned the scratches lining her back, still managing to inhale her burger. I laughed and for the moment everything was all right.

I was wiped but I still made my way down to the med-base, it was pandemonium. People running about trying to stop people from dying, panic and Will, usually calm and steady will, inches from burying his bloody hands in his hair and screaming.

"Will," I said grabbing his wrists, "Shh, shh, Will. Were fine, were going to be fine." He shook his head.

"No, fuck," he cursed, "It isn't. I can't keep up. People… fucking kids keep dying and I should have been able to save them, I just don't have the time. One of my little sisters bled out on the table because I wasn't quick enough."

"This is not your fault Solace," I practically growled, "We should be battle light for a while, so you can clean up here. Don't you dare blame yourself, you didn't do this and _this _has been a long time coming. So suck it up and keep working."

"I can't," he sobbed, "I can't keep up, I don't have enough stuff."

"Don't you dare," I replied in a hard voice, "You are one of the best healers I know and you can do this. So get up and work your magic, because if you can't then we might as well not be fighting at all. So tell me what you need." He hugged me and I hugged back every bit as tight.

I sent the Stoll's out to collect the necessary items, making sure to make them keep clear of hospitals. Reason being, if I was opposing an army and we were both low on supplies I'd stake out the hospital. If they couldn't get to medical supplies then that's more people that I didn't have to fight. Grim, but it was just the way that it was.

"Perci," Clint yelled, I looked him over. He looked dirty and tired; there were some burns and a shallow cut on his arms, but over all he looked okay. "Where you going?" he asked me. I smiled.

"I just need to check on something," I responded flippantly, "Be back soon. Text me when thing's start up again." He nodded and I went to find a fountain, a drachma burning a metaphorical hole in my pocket.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering," I incanted, "Whoever's least busy fighting Typhoon." Uncle Zeus's face blurred through the picture. It was a crap connection but she was obviously busy.

"Wh… at… do… you," Uncle Zeus tried to say through the connection. This wasn't going to work. I eyed the mist speculatively. Time to take a little trip, I decided because, really, why shouldn't water work as a portal for me?

"Hey," I said finding myself standing in the back of his chariot. Wind was whipping at nearly dangerous speeds and almost blowing me off the back of it. The wind swallowed my greeting and he landed over with the other gods on a roof top a little way away.

"I thought that you were holding the fort," Hermes said when he saw me.

"I am," I replied, "I just wanted to check up on you guys, so what have we got?"

"It's not good," Athena responded, "We can't hold him forever. Eventually he'll get to Olympus. Best we can do is delay him. What about Kronos?"

"Last time I saw grandfather dearest I dropped a skyscraper on him," I answered with a smirk, there were some low chuckles but I think we were all hurting to bad to manage full laughter. "I talked to dad, tried to get him here," I told them, "Don't know how much of it sunk in, but you might be able to get some back up."

"So, little cousin," Apollo said with a cheerful and slightly more evil than usual smile, "Got a plan?"

"Hypothetically, for the mortals," I started, "Exactly how much worse can this storm really get?" They looked at me strangely like they couldn't figure out what I was getting at. I let sighed and decided that I'd just have to pull the same thing I had on Thalia and Nico.

"What?" Athena asked, "We need some sort of logical plan."

"I don't do logical," I said shrugging, "That's what I got my wise girl for. Hey Uncle Zeus, you're the _god _of the _sky_. Isn't getting smacked down by a silly little storm a bit… _embarrassing_." Lightning fired, lighting up sky and dancing around in a torrent.

"YOU DARE?!" he boomed. I laughed.

"Now you've got it," I said grinning and grabbing his hand and dragging him to the end of the roof. I let Thalia's words drag through my brain and thunder boomed unnaturally loudly. Making my ears pop.

"This is your plan?" he asked me with a smirk, I nodded.

"Good, your smart enough to understand," I said condescendingly before speaking normally, "Get pissed and lets kick some ass."

Wind whipped around us dangerously and the building began to shake dangerously. Rain poured down in buckets but it was still so hot. I reached out with my soul, finding Uncle Zeus's and did the equivalent of running my hand over his arm. He turned to me startled and I raised an eyebrow. He nodded in response.

It was crude and nothing like with Tony. More like being held together with duct tape in the middle of a storm than the fine weave of fitting together with Tony. It worked though. The rain came down harder, lightning no longer flickered but burned marks in the sky, thunder boomed so loud that it vibrated through my entire body.

I could feel his soul; the essence of what made my Uncle, in no other words, him. It was electrifying. He was… the smell of ozone, the tingly feeling before you get electrocuted, the colour of white-blue. We were kicking ass.

It still wasn't enough.

* * *

**Me likey, what about you? Review and tell me what you think, neh? **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. So close to the finish, I'm so happy! Soon this story will read complete.**

* * *

Chapter 35

We were holding our own but it wasn't enough. There was insistent part in the back of my brain that was all blood stained sand, heat and gold. Somehow I didn't think that it was directed at me. Then there was a slight give, and Tony flooded my senses.

Our souls twined around each other like a tapestry being woven together. He didn't speak; to speak would be to be heard by Uncle Zeus. Lava rose from the earth, together I forced water into the storm personification and froze it in a single instance. Uncle Zeus took the power floating around and slammed the icy figure with a strong enough make us flinch away from the light and echoing blast.

When it became apparent that we weren't going to be directly under attack again our hands detached and we separated. I stumbled back against the table a little ways away and collapsed on it.

"Well that should keep it from reforming for half-an-hour," I said out of breath. My side throbbed, my head ached and I hurt everywhere. My eyes fluttered shut before I forced them open again and sat up. Tony was still part of my psyche and very much refusing to leave.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asked me in shock.

"I got irritated," I said loftily, trying not to show my pain, "You don't realise that I actually am quite nice to you. Violence against family, I say… mmm, sometimes."

"Your hurt," Apollo said critically, just as he moved forward, probably to treat me, my phone beeped.

"Yeah," I replied, "But I don't have the time. I've got to get back to Manhattan." He looked increasingly irritated but didn't have the time to stop me as I forced myself through another I'M. I was so, so tired.

There were those annoying crows from before our quest in the Sea of Monsters again. MKTO was blaring through every speaker on the Island of Manhattan. I gave Annabeth a thumbs up and started offing the downed birds.

_We are the ones,_

_The ones you left behind,_

_Don't tell us,_

_How to,_

_How to live our lives,_

_Ten million strong,_

_We're breaking all the rule,_

_Thank you for nothing,_

_Cause there's nothing left to lose._

It was surprisingly fitting. Days passed in relative pain and suffering. It was hard and I was on the verge of breaking. Tony soothed me in ways that I wouldn't have been able to have if he wasn't so stubborn. It became quickly apparent that he wasn't going anywhere. We were holding our own quiet well.

Then some smart assed, sorry excuse for what didn't run down their mother's legs figured out that we didn't have the support of the Ares cabin and sent a mother-fucking drakon the size of a mother-fucking plane.

I didn't see how it started, but I saw how it ended. Clarisse cried and Silena died. She was the spy; Silena and she tricked the Ares cabin into getting here and fought the drakon, even when she knew that she couldn't win. Clarisse was granted the blessing of Ares and massacred it, throwing it into Stark tower.

_Hey_, Tony protested in my head. I got cold, there was some sort of chill in the air and then I knew. When the sun goes down it would start and when it went up again it would be over. It grew darker.

"You have a bad feeling don't you?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and pulled the girl that had been there since the very beginning into a hug. Nothing was allowed to happen to Annabeth, I wouldn't cope. Not without my wise girl.

The last rays of sunlight dipped down under the wrecked city. I stiffened and called everyone into a defensive formation in front of the entrances of the empire state and we waited. I'll never remember when it started or how. It just did.

Swords clashed together, the air filled with battle cries and screams. We weren't winning; at best we were stalling them. My breath came in pants that sent sharp spasms of pain through my chest. Just when I thought that the battle was lost, Kronos had already pushed past us, the very ground exploded open and Uncle Hades and his army came pouring out.

We caught eyes for a second and I tilted my head towards Olympus and he nodded. Without another word I took off into the building, Thalia and Annabeth followed me in. The elevator was a wreck, the cheesy music glitching terribly.

"Oh this isn't good," Annabeth murmured softly. The floor was beginning to crumble away. We'd have to jump over to the other side over stepping-stones. Thalia was petrified of heights.

"Annabeth watch out," Thalia called, pushing her out of the way. A heavy marble statue of Hera landed on her, pinning her legs. We couldn't lift it and we couldn't get her out. I pulled a gun from under my shirt, flipped off the safety and handed to her.

"We gotta go," I said upset at the idea of leaving her here, "If moves up there that not friendly… shoot them in the face." She let out this distressed sort of half laugh.

"Yeah," she replied, "Good luck." I pressed a kiss to the side of her head and made my way to the throne room after Annabeth had said goodbye. Coming to the heavy doors I glanced at Annabeth worriedly.

"You know you don't have to come," I said tucking a curl behind her ear, "You could just run."

"Yeah right, and leave you to save the world?" she said arching her eyebrow, "You'd be dead in ten seconds…. As if I'd let you go in there alone." I clasped her hand in mine for a moment a squeezed, she returned the pressure and then we pushed open that really quiet astonishingly heavy door.

Kronos looked up with Luke's face and immediately threw Annabeth into a wall. It cracked on impact and she didn't get up.

"Hello Percianna," he said with a cheerful voice. I cringed at the use of my first name.

"Fuck me, you are way to happy," I said frowning, "Who put something in your coffee?" He let out a laugh.

"I am a stones throw away from destroying the gods, my moment of infinite power approaches and the only thing that stands in my way is you," he said with a feral smirk, "You have two choices, fight and die or join me."

"You've been smoking crack haven't you?" I asked deadpan. In Hestia's abandoned hearth the smoke from the dying fire displayed the gods fighting, they were losing.

"I win," he said cruelly and really, in response to that there was no other appropriate reaction.

"Well you're a wank-knob of epic proportions," I said blandly, "So fuck this nooseage. I'm gonna go Valkyrie on your ass." With that I jumped forward and fought.

* * *

**If you just finished laughing your ass off I now own your soul, learn to read the fine print of the summary…. Lol, just messing with you, I don't really. Review and tell me what you think, yeah?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any tears you cry during this are tax deductible. I thought this was tear worthy anyway. If I missed my mark tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 36

The thing about attacking the King of the Titan's with a sword after they dipped themselves in the River Styx went just as well as one could expect. Fucking wonderfully awful. I still maintain that Kronos is a wank-knob.

"Give up," he hissed as I dodged a particularly nasty blow, only to be caught by another. I took a deep, audible breath. _Get up,_ Tony demanded in my head, _Don't you dare give up._

_I just thought of something,_ I thought to him while Kronos went onto a monologue, _Something I really never really occurred to me before… we're going to win._

"You could be a part of something bigger and better than anything the gods can offer," Kronos raved, "The rebels answer to you. It will all be over and we will win."

_No,_ Tony thought at me desperately, _Don't you dare. No._

_There is no other way, we always knew that I was going to die,_ I thought to him apologetically, _Get out of my head._

_No, _he replied stubbornly.

_Get out of my head,_ I responded forcefully.

_NO, _his very soul shouted at me before he quieted, _Together, or not at all._ I could feel his tears and I wanted to cry to, but I couldn't. The plan depended on it, one last mask, and one last lie. My sword made a loud metallic clattering sound after I pressed a kiss to Annabeth's forehead. Her knife disappearing up my sleeve.

"Excellent," he cackled, "You chose right granddaughter."

"I'm not choosing you," I told him moving forward to stand closer. The hearth was near enough that I could reach it without much trouble.

_It's fine. We're going to be fine_, Tony assured me even though I could feel his fear.

"WHAT?" he screeched, "You stand here before me, weaponless and yet you still say you fight? You surrendered your weapon."

"I can't kill you," I replied, "I can't fight anymore. You'll kill me and I can't stop you, why draw it out?" It wasn't even a lie, I could feel my every injury pulsing in agony, I just wanted to lie down and die. I just wanted it to be over. He looked thoughtful and then let out a less delightful laugh, his scythe moving up slowly.

"Why indeed," he said in a hard voice. Light glinted off the blade as it swung in a beautiful arc, there was a wet sloshing sound as it connected with my stomach and the tip poked out my chest. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Faintly I noticed the way it echoed down the hall, as my feet left the ground.

I squeezed the handle trying to keep myself together. It hurt, _oh gods make it stop_, it hurt. I could feel Tony, screaming and crying on his end. It was agony, liquid fire put out with freezing agent. I heaved convulsion as blood forced itself out of my mouth, the coppery tang colouring my lips.

_Ah, clipped a lung_, I thought. With a smooth twist of the weapon I slipped off the blade and hit the floor, hard. There was a loud thwack and I curled myself into a foetal position, a bloody pool quickly gathering around me.

_Job_, came Tony's jaggered thoughts, _Make it… count._ My camp necklace had been sliced off reaching out a hand I scooped it out of where it was soaking in the puddle of blood I was lying in. There was a leather throne behind me; digging in my fingernails into it I dragged myself to my feet.

"You forgot something," I said coughing, he looked at me shocked.

"Another mistake?" he asked arrogantly, "By all means tell me you wont live long enough to exploit it."

"Time," I replied, "Human… sacrifices have always been… powerful simply because… of… there futures lost…. Infinite possibility's… infinite time…"

"So," he said belligerently, I smiled and held my bloody camp beads in my hand over the dying hearth.

"So," I responded with a smirk, even though I was on the verge of toppling over, "_**To the gods**_**.**"

The dying fire sprung up sixteen feet high and pure white, in the smoke it showed the gods. _It worked,_ Tony and I thought giddily. With the power boost they eliminated Typhoon in moments. My dad had joined them.

"No," he cried, "No. I will not be defeated by them, not again." I poured all the love, strength and encouragement as I could towards the gods as I could. All the gods.

"Then don't… be," I said defiantly still standing, with Tony cooing slurred praise in my mind, "Don't let… them… win, if they don't… kill you… then they don't." I held Annabeth's knife in my hand.

"Yes," he said eyeing it, his scythe had been blown over the edge of the room and into the abyss below.

"I wouldn't make you live," I murmured, "Remember I promise."

"Thank you," he said and it was as if Luke were speaking and Kronos. The Titan Lord faded into the background in the next moment.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Luke said a hand touching my wound hesitantly.

"Yeah," I gasped, swiping away one of his tears. The knife found its way into a tiny spot in the crease of his elbow. A part of me broke, and I felt sick. The door burst open and the gods rushed in, in full body armour.

I looked up, feeling like a deer in the headlights. I think dad yelled my name but I couldn't hear, the pain had numbed and I lurched forwards. Both Tony and I were slipping into the inky blackness.

Something caught me, hands splayed over the entry and exit wounds. Pure life burned away at death like it was a pesky infection. I wrapped Tony's soul around my own and we both revived. I looked up at the person responsible and smiled.

"Well hellooooo death," I said in a singsong voice. There was just one small problem with all this; I wasn't supposed to have to live with it.

* * *

**I don't know if you cried but I seriously wanted to. So what does she do now? It's over so… what now? Review's are awesome. Like candy but better.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cheesy ending. My muse let me smuggle it in. Don't freak this isn't the final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 37

It wasn't long until I could be eased from death's grasp. There was a lot of talking and laughing. Everyone was so giddy with our success. We'd won. It was over. So why wasn't I happy. There had been many happy reunions and fervent hugs, but I just wanted to throw up.

_Hey, look we survived,_ Tony quipped tiredly; _I love that when that happens. _My brother Tyson had shown up ecstatic.

"Big Sis," he shouted, lifting me from the ground, "Your not dead. I'm glad."

"I'm glad to," I said with a fake smile, "Hey, Ty, if anyone asks I went downstairs yeah?" He nodded and I made a phone call. It rang from behind me.

"This ones on the house," Mari said sadly, "I'll send the dead to the lobby?"

"Yeah," I said smiling grimly, "Thanks." They worked fast, people were started to wake up and soon it looked like nothing had ever happened. Hermes tapped me on the shoulder.

"You need to come up," he said seriously, I wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"I can't," I said shaking my head. Not now, I just wanted to run. As fast and as far as I could until there was nowhere left to go. He looked sad.

"You've got a choice, don't make me drag you," he said apologetically. The words that I'd said to Uncle Thor the first time that I'd been taken to Asgard rose unbidden to my lips.

"Nobody makes us do anything," I replied and my voice sounded hollow. There was a phone call and he picked it up. On the other end you could hear fast paced talking.

"Take it up with her," Hermes said flicking his phone onto loudspeaker. Uncle Zeus's voice rang through the air.

"You both need to get back up here," he said gruffly. I let out something that could have maybe passed for a laugh and a snort blended together.

"No," I said, "I'm leaving."

"You will not," he yelled, "You must be rewarded for killing Kronos." That time I did laugh; it was bitter and dark sounding.

"I didn't kill him," I retorted, "I talked to him… then he killed himself."

"You _must _come back up here," my dad said. I snorted again.

"No, and you shouldn't use phrasing like that," I said back, "Other wise I'm obligated to tell you where you _must _shove that suggestion."

"Why wont you come up here?" Annabeth asked and because it was her and because every instinct in me was telling me to run I told her. I told them.

"I can't," I said shivering, "The thing about our family wise girl is that they want. All the time, they want and want and want. It's fine, most of the time it doesn't matter at all… but ah, at the moment I can't. And I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry, because I don't have a damn thing left to give." There was silence.

"We wanted… we _are_ offering you godhood," Uncle Zeus said. Icy cold fear spread through my veins. Godhood? Immortality? No! Oh hell no! Code red!

"No thank you," I replied politely. The other end of the phone exploded into noise and I couldn't understand a damn thing. The only thing I could do was keep the terrified expression off my face for as long as possible.

"What?" dad asked, "Why would you not choose?"

"Forever is a very long time, far to long," I answered, "I don't want it."

"It is a gift," Uncle Zeus said, "You deserve a gift."

"How about you let me choose it then," I retorted.

"Alright," they responded, "So long as it's within reason." I bit my lip, and Uncle Hades words came floating back to me. _It's always better to get a solemn oath._

"Can you swear that on the River Styx for me?" I asked them. They were reluctant but they did it. Someone grumbled at Uncle Hades and I took another breath. "This can't ever happen again," I said softly, "Build cabins for the minor gods and Uncle Hades. Claim your children, all of them before they turn thirteen. Put Aunty Hestia and Uncle Hades back on the Olympian council, have some sort of council for all the gods."

"You ask for much," Athena said haughtily.

"Look at the five years worth of damage. Hell, look at the pile of dead kids," I replied icily, "It's not really that much. Certainly not anything you shouldn't have to get up off your fucking ass and do anyway. Because if you fuck up like this again and I won't help you clean it up."

They hung up with instructions for Hermes to drag me up here by any means necessary. Needless to say, it just wasn't going down like this and family or not if those fuckers thought differently they were in for a rude surprise.

"I'm sorry about this," he offered. I just shook my head.

"Yeah," I said sadly, "Me to." I threw a left over grenade at the building behind him. It exploded and he was buried in debris. I ran, as fast as I could, he was already getting up. Looking up at the stars, I let Zoë guide me, following the arrow point in her constellation.

I was still battered and bruised. I just wasn't dying anymore, so running was a Grade 1 A-hole with severe attitude problems. I managed to find one of the doors between city's and rush right through it, closing the door in his face.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger," a voice said. I looked up from my current position from where I'd fallen on the cement.

"Tony," I said in relief taking the hand that was being held out to me. There was a dull thud from where I collided with his chest, arms wrapped tightly around me he buried his face in my hair.

"Let's never, ever, ever, ever do that again, okay?" he asked me softly. My left hand clenched in his jacket and I let out a body wracking sob, before realising that if I start to cry hear I wasn't going to be able to stop.

"Agreed," I said moving away, "Lets get to Val Hal. I should probably go make sure my mom's okay."

"Yeah, Loki's probably flipping about now," Tony agreed, he still hadn't let go of my hand yet but that was fine. I guess now that we both needed to work on this night, just working at surviving.

* * *

**Yeah, it was cheesy I know. Still it had to be done. Opinions? Review me and tell me them, kay? **


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There is definitely a sequel, and on that note… last chapter get excited. No tears. There will be another. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 38

My mom had been magically roofied because he'd been on the verge of marching into Manhattan, locking me somewhere safe and kicking ass, ancient laws be damned. It still took nearly an hour to get her to let go of me.

I wasn't in a good state, but I was good at pretending to be. I wasn't feeling, refusing to feel anything. I had to keep it together. So I made it seem like everything was fine. Tony, that rat bastard, sat their eating popcorn, amused by my distress as mom almost suffocated me. Asshole.

"So," Aunty Nix said excitedly, "Have fun saving the world? Yes… good because you're going to have to do it again soon. Now off you pop. Funeral's at dawn."

"Again?" I groaned, "A… no, no! Fuck my life. Why is it _always _me?"

"Because your special baby," mom said giving me another hug. I leant against him, Gabriel lounging next to us. There was a definitive click and I looked up to see Tony holding his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked forcing exasperation into my voice.

"Well the next time someone says that your moms the most evil thing to walk the planet I'm going to show them this," he said jokingly. We left and I knew that he knew. He didn't say anything and I could have kissed him for it, but currently that was too emotional.

"I'm going to need a little help here," Tony said indicating that he couldn't cross the boundary line. It was disturbing though; the wards must have been really weak because it was a near enough thing.

"I, Percianna Jackson daughter of Poseidon hereby give you permission to enter camp," I said taking us to Thalia's tree up on Half-Blood hill. Far enough away to not be noticed and close enough for it to even matter that we came anyway.

We witnessed Rachel becoming the Oracle of Delphi and listened to her spit out the next great prophecy.

_Seven half-bloods answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with final breath,_

_And foes bare arms to the doors of death._

According to Aunty Nix, that next pain in the ass will have something to do with me. They took the bodies down to the field near Half-Blood hill. The entire field looked like it was on fire, I counted the bodies and remember the names in my head.

Which was when I broke. My head blanked, my legs gave out and deep body wracking sobs overtook me. It hurt to count them, it hurt to know exactly how many we've lost. In fact I felt worse than when I was hanging on the end of Kronos's scythe.

"Shh, shh," Tony soothed, "I'm here. We're both here." He kept reassuring me and I kept crying. I didn't make a sound though, I didn't deserve to and when the sun had properly came up and the fire's died down I stopped to.

"I'm sorry," I said with a waterlogged laugh at the end. He pressed a kiss to my hair.

"It's fine," he says, "I think you need to spend some time at camp. There's two days till the end of summer. Stay here and get it together, I'll pick you up when it's over. Don't say you can't… do it for me."

"Alright," I sighed, he left and I made my way down to the pavilion. There was a lot of happy chattering when I was spotted and this time I let myself get drawn into it. Congratulating Rachel, talking to Clarisse and Annabeth.

That morning was hard, but I stayed. Gods started to drop in and talk to me, all of them trying to convince me to take up godhood. I said no, but I was beginning to think that my very biology was working against me. Clint was there to, the burns on his arms scarred but he was fine. Eventually it got easier to breath.

"So you're still coming back to camp then?" Clint asked. I nodded my head.

"I've got it all worked out, during the year I can go to mom's family or stay with Tony and visit mom," I said excitedly, "And during the summer I'll come here."

"Didn't you're mom's family kidnap you?" Annabeth question haphazardly. I nodded.

"Don't worry, if they try to stop me I'll just run away," I shrugged, and I would. I didn't go through all the effort of trying to save this family just to leave it.

"I like it," Clint said laughing as some of the buses were filling up. Tony pulled up in a red convertible and we stood. Annabeth's ride was here to.

"Hey," she said her voice full of mischief, "Bet I could beat you to the bottom of the hill."

"In your dreams," I crowed all of us taking off. Laughter filled the air and we said our goodbyes. Still panting lightly we jumped in the convertible. Tony tossed his sunglasses in the consol.

"So, you kids have fun?" he teased, before gunning the engine. Thing weren't all happy go lucky now, but speeding down the highway three times the legal limit, with the wind in your hair and laughing with friends, I had to admit this was pretty close to perfect.

There'd be more drama later what with Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane's wedding, the Norse side of my family, the Greek side of my family, the Avengers and the seemingly imminent godhood that I had no chance to avoid. Not to mention that next summer I'd be back at camp, but for now, as much as I hate to say it… this is

_**The end.**_

* * *

**Oh my gods…. it's over. Not hating on my happy ending, I'm a sucker for those. From chapters 33 to 38 written in one day. So review me and tell me, did I waste precious hours of your life that you'll never get back or should I hurry up with the sequel? **


End file.
